Searching For Alchemy
by IllusionaryWorld
Summary: Sequel to 'The Three Paths To Heaven'. Hinata has been having weird dreams lately. The people in his dreams feel so real to him. But he never met them before, so why do they seem so familiar? He meets a girl with magenta hair who also had the same dreams as he. What could this mean? Do their dreams have secrets of their pasts? Old OCs and Miku Hatsune added for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I thought that I would write another story to continue my last story 'The Three Paths To Heaven'. I had fun writing it so I thought I would have more fun writing a sequel to it. So here it is. The first chapter of the sequel 'Searching For Alchemy'. I hope you all enjoy it. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.1**

_"Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo_  
_Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo"_

**(Translated: Looking back on the path I walked I've had enough of only having the things I hate**  
**The things I have experienced brighten the path that I wanted to live)**

That song. It rang through my head like an annoying alarm.

_"I really fell in love with Alchemy! That song was awesome!"_

I twisted and turned in my bed. That voice. It was a killer ache to me.

_I began to head back inside my house, but before I did, I turned to look at the pink haired girl. She was at the end of the street, looking from left to right, waiting to have a chance to cross._

That girl.

_Yeah...Yui._

"Shit!"

I rubbed the back of my head from the impact I received. I fell down the bed after that strange dream I had once more. I looked around my room, trying to see if I was really awake. I cracked my neck and stood up to stretch myself completely.

I hated it.

I hated how that dream was almost like a nightmare to me. I hated how it made me feel nostalgic for no reason at all. I hated that there were elements I did not understand.

I hated that song.

I hated that girl.

I hated it.

I dressed myself and did what other business I needed to do before heading out. I was beginning to think that being stuck all day in this house was making me lose my mind. I couldn't be having the same damn dream over and over again. Besides, my folks wouldn't mind at all if I left.

I walked out of my house and took a minute to breath in the summer air to fill my lungs. The sun was blazing hot. Definitely not a day anyone wants to be out. But I had no choice. I did not want to be stuck in the house and have nothing to do. It'll only lead to me falling asleep and having that awful dream again.  
I walked down to the fence door, opened it, and walked right out of my property. I looked around the neighborhood and saw only a few kids by the corner, buying ice cream from the ice cream truck. I sighed and walked the opposite way.

Not only did I wanted to avoid the attention but also the street. Why? That's where the girl crossed the road in my dream. I was kinda a bit shaky on having any interaction with stuff that appears in that dream. Geez. I'm so dramatized, aren't I?

* * *

"Keep the change," I said to the store owner of a coffee shop as I exited the store and sat down on one empty table on the outside.

For a hot day, it felt really nice to have a cool drink. I'm just lucky that this coffee shop sells other drinks other than hot drinks. They wouldn't had business.  
I leaned against my chair as I sipped from my drink. Over the shade I received from the umbrella, I looked at the blue sky. It had no clouds. It was perfectly clear. It was kinda nice. I love to stare aimlessly at the sky and let my mind drift off. Even the loud sounds from the city were cut off when I went into chill mode.

Okay, so I might hate summer because of its heat. But I do like it for being my vacation. I recently finished my last year of high school and I had three whole months of vacation before I entered college. I really wasn't thinking of going to college in the first place, but somehow, I managed to bring my grades up and get scholarships to pay for college. I couldn't let the opportunity slip by. Besides, college seemed to be fun. I won't have those annoying teachers always chasing me around.

"May I sit here?"

I blinked my thoughts away. I looked in front of me and saw a short girl with beautiful, long silverish lavender hair with two long bunches tied with scarlet ribbons. She had pretty scarlet eyes and fair skin. She wore a cute red summer dress just above her knees. But not only did her beauty struck me.

She seemed so familiar.

"Uh...yeah sure," I said as I turned on my side to avoid having to face her directly.

The girl didn't say anything and sat down on the other chair.

Silence. Awkward silence where only the sucking of my straw was heard.

"Oh my. I forgot my watch," the girl said.

I didn't turn to look at her.

"Do you know what time it is?" she said.

I sighed and took out my phone. "It's 2:30."

"Thank you very much."

I put my phone away and continued to sip my drink.

Another awkward silence.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the girl said.

I looked at her for a second and turned away. "No."

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

I sighed. I bet she wants for me to get out of the seat and leave it for her boyfriend or something. So I began to stand up until...

"Please don't leave."

I looked down to the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Why not?"

The girl gave out a small blush. "Because...I don't want to be alone. Can you...wait with me?"

"Can't you be alone by yourself?"

"I rather like the company of someone else."

I examined the girl. She was strange. But still...something about her.

I sat back down. "Didn't your parents taught you to not talk to strangers?"

The girl giggled softly that it made heart skip a beat. "Of course they did but there's something about you that makes you not much of a stranger."

"Really? Why say that? I'm pretty sure I never met you before."

"I know. But you seem so familiar from somewhere. I believe from a dream I had."

Familiar? Me? No way.

"A dream?" I said.

The girl nodded. "But don't mind me. I'm probably being a bit strange right now. I know. Just ignore what I said." Then she took out a piece of paper from the small purse she had on her lap. She began to fold it in many ways.

She was doing origami. Just like someone I used to know.

I tried to not stared at the girl because it would only make me feel weird. I forced myself to look at something else and think of something else. I shouldn't mind this. It was just some weird girl who wanted some stranger to wait with her for someone else.

"Here."

I turned around and saw the girl handing me a paper crane she had made. Did she really make it that quickly?

"Umm..." I said.

The girl opened the palm of my hand and placed the crane. "Here. A gift."

I looked down to the crane. "Umm...thanks?"

"For staying with me."

I looked back up to the girl. She smiled warmly, immediately making me form a smile on my own.

"Nakami! There you are!"

Suddenly, I noticed a guy rushing up to us. He had black hair and dark eyes. He wore jeans and a white shirt. He stopped by the girl's chair to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry. Did I make you wait long?" the guy said.

The girl shook her head. "No. It's fine." Then she stood up and pushed her chair in.

I looked at both of them. For some reason, both of them seemed so familiar. It was kinda scary. Strangers that I never seen before were becoming familiar. I hope I wasn't really losing my mind.

The guy held onto the girl's hand and began to pull her away until she pulled him back towards me.

"This table need to be lively," she said. She began to do some weird hand movements and suddenly, a vase with red roses appeared right in the center of the table. I stared in amazement.

"Thank you for staying with me," the girl smiled and walked away with the guy.

I looked from the roses to the girl then back to the roses. She did not just make those appear. It was like magic. I looked down to the crane the strange girl left for me. It was nicely made. The color of the paper made me remember the color of the girl's hair and the roses made me remember of the girl's ribbons.  
I looked towards the girl but both she and the guy disappeared.

It was like magic.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. So, yeah it was still told from Hinata's POV. And, what is this? He had a dream about someone? And not just someone but a girl. Hmm. I wonder who it could be? I don't know. Haha.**

**And then he goes and a walk and le gasp! He meets a familiar girl and a guy. Could it be? It's his old friends Nakami and Koyomi from Afterlife. But Hinata doesn't remember them. Uh-oh. Nor does Nakami and Koyomi. They're like complete strangers to each other. Hmm. I hope they can remember.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Will Hinata figure out that he just saw Nakami and Koyomi and remember stuff? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.2**

I walked through the city streets, just minding my own business. I tried to relax but I couldn't be completely at ease.

My mind continued to rewind to that girl who gave me a paper crane and made roses magically appear out from thin air. It was unbelievable. Both the two things and the girl. I mean, what stranger would sit with you, ask you to wait with them, and then leave by giving you a paper crane and roses? It makes no sense at all.

I shook my head. Today was going to be my day of liberty. I wasn't going to let some girl keep my focus. And thus, I spent a few minutes walking to and fro around the city of Tokyo. I was soon going to be moving into this city for college. But I can think about that later. Thinking about having all the noise and people makes me queasy.

I stood at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the cars to pass by. There was only one other person waiting along side with me. It was a girl with sliver hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a hat over her head, so I couldn't see her eyes. She wore a light colored summer dress with a light green vest. She held tightly onto her white purse she hung over her shoulder.

I tapped my foot impatiently. Just then, the girl began to hum a song. I didn't really pay attention to her. It was just some girl humming some song.

Then the street was cleared and I was able to cross to the other side. The girl continued to hum her song beside me as we crossed. I thought she was going to leave once we reached the other side, but she kept walking beside me. I ignored her however. It was only natural that were would be walking in the same direction.

But that song. It sounded all too familiar. But it wasn't the song that rang through my head most of the time. It was another song, a very beautiful song. Even with all the other things being said and done around us, I could hear crispy clear that song the girl hummed. It was like she was using it like a call like when people would whistle to bring birds to come towards them.

But who was she calling?

I shook my head. Bleh! I was thinking too much. First, a girl and some guy who looked very familiar. And now a girl who was humming some song that I thought had a significant meaning to it. I was such an idiot.

Just then, someone bumped onto me. I get annoyed when people weren't looking to where they were going and was about to give a talk to whoever it was until the person, a guy, walked ahead of me.

"Sorry!" he said.

I almost choked.

The guy had orange hair with matching eyes. He wore a green jacket with a white under shirt and dark pants.

Fucking shit.

He looked too familiar. TOO familiar.

Suddenly, I saw the guy stare at me for a while before turning himself around and walked towards me. Or so I thought. He passed me and went towards the girl who was still humming the song. I stared at the guy as he patted the girl on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said.

The girl looked up from her hat, revealing her honey eyes. "Hmm?"

I shook my head and quickly walked away from the two.

* * *

What the fuck is going on?

I sat down on a bench where the bus would soon come to pick me up. If you were walking down the street by now, you would see me as if I just saw a ghost.

In fact, I think I saw four of them.

I mean, come on! I saw two girls and two guys that were all too familiar to me. But I never ever met them before. However, I did see them in my dreams. But why? Was I going crazy? Or did I really meet them a long time ago? Something wasn't right. If only I could have a talk with them all and figure out what. I need to remove this uneasy feeling off me.

The bus came a moment later and I got in. I paid the bus driver and went towards an empty seat, away from the other passengers. I sighed and looked out the window and to the buildings passing before me. I needed a good break and I knew exactly where to go.

* * *

The good ol' baseball park.

Once I arrived the park, I walked towards the baseball park and sat down on the empty seats. There was a team already practicing in the field, so I decided to just stick around and watch them play.

It felt all so nostalgic. I haven't played baseball since that day. The day I saw that girl with pink hair.

It was all so strange but I didn't mind it right now. I leaned against the seat and relaxed a bit. The sound of the ping of the baseball bat hitting the ball was such a soothing sound. I looked up to the sky and let the baseball motion lure me to sleep...

"Dancing to the beat!"

I nearly fell from my seat. I looked over to my left side to see some blond guy dancing from seat to seat like a maniac.

"There's someone who's trying to sleep here!" I shouted to him.

The guy looked at me for a while before going back to dancing like I never said anything.

"Dude! Did you not hear me? Stop dancing!" I said.

But the guy completely ignored me. I huffed and was about to move to the other side of the stadium until a big guy with brown hair walked over to the blonde.

"TK, are you sure this place would be a good place to dance?" the big guy said.

"Totally radical!" the blonde said as he spun on his head. "Get down on the floor!"

I sweat dropped. These guys are so stupid. How can they think this place is close to a good place to dance?

"Are you guys serious about dancing here?" I said. "This is a baseball park. A baseball park. Not a dance floor."

The big guy looked at me and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry bud. But sometimes, there's not stopping TK from dancing wherever he feels like dancing. I'll make sure to take him somewhere else."

"Yeah. You better."

The big guy walked over to the blonde who I learned was named TK for some reason. They whispered to each other for a while before nodding.

"Okay. We'll be leaving. See ya!" the big guy waved to me, walking away.

"Good bye and good luck!" TK said as she bounced his way behind the big guy.

I sweat dropped. And I thought I was weird. I sighed and sat back down.

But you know something? Those two were familiar...

Oh great. Here I go again about seeing people who are supposedly familiar to me in some way. When will I learn? I'm probably hallucinating now.

* * *

Once the baseball team finished practicing, I headed towards the normal park and take a nice needed walk. The park was relaxing. Not many people were around. I took in the wonderful scent of nature and let my legs take me wherever they wanted to take me.

Just then, I noticed two guys with glasses and professional attire. Each had a laptop on their laps and were sitting on a nearby bench. The two seemed to be arguing about something.

I paid no attention them, however, they did to me.

"Hey you!" one of them called out to me, one with dark hair.

"What is it?" I stood, without walking over to him.

"Please do come over here."

I sighed and walked over to the two guys. "What?"

"Here," the other motioned me to look at his computer. "Do you think this website looks good?"

I looked and saw a website designed for a job of some sort. "I guess."

"No! Then what about this one?" the other guy said as he showed me his computer.

"I guess that one is good too," I said.

"Which one is better?" they both said.

"Uh..." I sighed. "Why can't you guys combine the two and make a better one? I'm sure that both of them can look good together."

The guys looked at each other and then back at me.

"You are so right!" the guy with the pale orange hair said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" the other one said.

I smiled nervously. "Yeah. So why don't I leave you two alone and you guys can go back to doing your stuff, okay?" I walked away and I doubt the guys paid anymore attention to me.

I headed towards the open area of the park and sat underneath a tree. Those guys were very peculiar and...

I know what you guys are thinking I'm thinking: Familiar.

I laughed it off and leaned against the tree. I'm being such an idiot right now.

Just then, I noticed a small dog walking over my way. I looked at it with a curious face, wondering why in the world it was coming towards me until I noticed that it wasn't a real dog but a plushie mechanical one.

"What is this doing here?" I said out loud as I grabbed it and examined it.

"Don't touch that!"

Suddenly, a quick hand grabbed onto the dog away from my grasp.

"What the?" I said.

Then I saw a girl standing in front of me with the dog in her arms. She cuddled it close to her.

"Uh..." I said.

The girl shot a glare at me. "It's mine."

"Yeah...okay. Sure..."

The girl had long dark hair with red eyes. She wore black shorts and a light navy spaghetti strap with a light lavender scarf. She was wearing a damn scarf in summer time.

The girl stared at me for a while and looked to the dog. "I-I'm not fond of these toys. I only..." She looked back at me then looked away. "Why am I even talking with you? This is so stupid."

With that, the girl rushed away towards another tree far away from me and sat down with her dog close to her. I found it kinda cute for someone as cold looking as her to like toy dogs.

But, you know, that girl looked...I'm not even going to say it. I laughed and returned to lean against the tree.

A few minutes passed of calmness until I saw other people filling up the open space. I saw a guy with brown hair being pulled by the shoulder by another guy with black hair. Then I saw another loner, a guy with dark purple hair with some case attached to his back. He examined the two guys before turning to his case and messing around with whatever it was inside. I only shrugged them off because I knew I was growing old with saying...

"Nice day, huh?"

I looked up and saw a girl standing besides me. She had magenta hair with pretty emerald eyes. She wore a light green summer dress with a blue vest. She wasn't looking at me, however, but to the scene in front of her.

Okay, forgive me guys for saying this but...

She was so fucking familiar! I couldn't help myself!

The girl looked down to me and smiled. "Hey there. Have we met somewhere before?"

* * *

**I say, I think things got a little interesting. Hinata has seen a bunch of people who are familiar to him yet he doesn't have a clue about them. They're all like strangers to him. And then there came a girl with magenta hair who told him the exact same thing Nakami told him. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. I wonder who that girl was that greeted Hinata. Hmm. We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

"Have we met somewhere before?" the girl with magenta and pretty emerald eyes asked me.

I could only stare at her, not knowing what to say to her. I wanted to say 'yes' because I've seen her somewhere in my dreams, but then I wanted to say 'no' because this girl couldn't be someone I saw in my dreams.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Did the cat got your tongue?"

I shook my head. "Uh...sorry."

The girl giggled and looked back at the open space where it was already filled with people out of nowhere. "I know we're just strangers and all, but I have a strong feeling we met somewhere before."

"Really? Where? I've...never seen you before."

"Well, I noticed you have familiar blue hair, and I just wanted to see you myself. You can call me insane, but I think I saw you in my dreams before."

"Dreams?"

She said dreams. She saw me in her dreams.

The girl laughed. "Crazy, huh? How stupid, right?"

I frowned. If she says it's crazy, then I'm crazy too. But my dreams felt so real. I kinda wanted it to stay that way.

"You're a quiet one," the girl said. "Mind if I sit with you?"

I scooted over and left room for the girl to sit. She sat down and looked towards the crowd. "There's a bunch of people here. I wonder if something's going to happen."

I stayed quiet. I kinda felt like a child who was just told that Santa Claus wasn't real. I was pretty disappointed.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, you know, to have some strange come up to you and begin saying weird stuff," the girl said. "But-"

"Can I know what your name is?" I said.

"I guess. It's Yuri Nakamura."

I hesitated. Yuri Nakamura. That was the name of that girl in my dreams. But it couldn't be her, could it?

"And you? What's your name?" Yuri asked.

"Hideki Hinata," I said.

I noticed Yuri hesitated as well.

"Hinata, huh?" Yuri said. "Just like the guy in my dreams."

I looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. How strange."

Strange indeed. Could it be possible that we had the same dreams?

"In my dream, the guy was a close friend of mine," Yuri said. "He was always by my side no matter what. Towards the end, I was extremely sad because I was going to vanish away. The guy embraced me and told me everything was going to be fine. Then I disappeared, I guess because I was assured everything was going to be okay."

I wanted to hit my head against the tree. Everything Yuri said fitted perfectly with my dream. I was a close friend with a girl who later vanished and I...

I promised I would see her again.

Yuri leaned against the tree. "Yep. That was my dream alright. There were other characters involved, but I haven't seen people who fitted them just as you do. But you know what? As crazy as this may sound, I have a feeling I might actually meet them in person. I just have this gut feeling that those people were real to me a long time ago." Yuri looked at me. "What do you think?"

I shrugged. "I guess it could be possible. Maybe you were young and you don't remember those people."

"Could be possible. I'm glad you thought about that. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me and wished I would go away."

"It's fine. I mean, I've met crazier people than you."

Yuri gave me a playful punch on my shoulder. "You're only lucky you're still a strange to me."

I chuckled.

Yuri sighed and looked around. "Not to make myself sound crazier but that girl with the dog, the guy with the case behind his back, and those two guys hugging each other and whatnot all seem so familiar as well."

Just as I thought. Is this mere coincidence?

"Are they from your dream too?" I said.

"I think so. You know, I'm not really sure," Yuri said.

Just then, the sound of an electric guitar was heard. The crowd began to cheer.

"What's going on?" Yuri said as she stood up.

"Is there some sort of concert going on?" I said as I stood up besides Yuri and tried to look beyond the people, but I couldn't see at thing.

"Come on. Let's go have a look," Yuri said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the people. We managed to squish by the people to reach the very front. To our surprise, there was a stage set up with only a drum set in the center.

"There is a concert going on," Yuri said.

"I wonder who's playing," I said.

"Probably someone who's good. People are going crazy."

Just then, a girl with long purple hair appeared on stage wearing a light blue summer dress. She smiled to the crowd, making everyone scream. She walked over to the drum set and played a short melody.

Then another girl walked on stage with long golden hair. She wore a black skirt with a black and orange blouse and a black vest. She held on to a guitar and smiled. People squealed in delight as she played a melody also.

And then came yet another girl with brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore black shorts with a sport jacket over. She held a guitar as well and played for everyone to hear. People applaud.

And, as you guessed, another girl came out with short red hair, jean shorts and a black blouse. She also had a guitar and played a melody longer than all the others did. The crowd went wild.

"Geez. They must play really good," Yuri said as he held onto her ears from the loud screaming. "But...they all seem so familiar."

Same with me. The four girls reminded me of four other girls who also played in a band. They were from my dream as well.

"We got someone else as the lead vocalist, but she's having...uh...some technical 'll wait for her, okay?" the red-head said.

The people didn't seem to mind and continued to cheer like crazy.

"I wonder what the name of their band is called," I said.

Yuri looked around and picked up a poster from the ground. She blew on it to dust the dirt off. "Look. It's one of their posters."  
I looked down to it. "Girls Dead Monster?"

"It-"

"-sounds familiar, right?"

Yuri nodded. "This is getting weirder and weirder, don't you think?"

I shrugged. The name sounded familiar, but I decided to not worry about that anymore.

"Sorry about that, you guys! I'm ready!"

Yuri and I looked back up stage to see a girl with long pink hair tied in two bunches, fish net stockings, single hand cuffs, straps on either thigh, black skirt, red and black blouse, and demon wings and tail. She looked like a trouble maker in my opinion...

Wait!

No way!

It's...that girl.

That girl I saw the other day.

The girl from my dreams.

No way!

"Hinata? You feeling okay?" Yuri said.

Not really. I felt a big light-headed and then...

"Hinata?!"

Black.

* * *

**Well, we figured out that it was Yuri who met Hinata. This reminds me of that time they first met in Afterlife. Was it destiny for them to meet up in this new world? **

**Girls Dead Monster appeared. Yay! And what's this? Did Hinata see...a girl with pink hair? And then fainted? That girl must really be an impact. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Last time, Hinata fainted. We shall see what in the world happened to him. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

"Do you think he's dead?"

"How can he be dead if he's breathing?"

"Maybe his heart stopped?"

"Then he wouldn't be breathing!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head was hurting with an unbearable pain and with these dumb asses talking loud over me made it worse. I looked around and noticed Yuri and two other guys around me. They all looked at me as if I was some sort of discovery.

"See? He's fine," Yuri said. "You are feeling okay, right Hinata?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I what?"

"You fainted. Yep. You fainted."

"But why would I faint?"

"I guess because you saw some hot chick on stage and fell sick with love."

"What?! You're fucking kidding me?"

Yuri laughed. "It's all true. Remember watching Girls Dead Monster?"

I thought. Hmm. Let's see. Five girls. All familiar. One fairly pink. Oh that's right. Now I know.

I groaned and I sat up from the laying position I was on a bench. I looked at the two guys behind the bench. They were the same two guys that were hugging each other earlier.

"Uh..." I said.

"Oh. These are Ooyama and Fujimaki. They're the ones who helped me get you to the bench," Yuri said as she pointed to the guys according to name.

'Uh...thanks."

"No problem. Our pleasure," Ooyama said.

"Just don't faint next this and make your girlfriend worry," Fujimaki said.

I let out a faint blush. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Totally am not!" Yuri huffed. "You guys can go for now."

Ooyama nodded and walked away with Fujimaki shrugging behind him.

"You guys weren't doing stuff to my face, were you?" I said as I rubbed my cheeks.

"I wish I had a marker," Yuri said.

I huffed.

"Anyway, that was strange for you to faint out of nowhere. Did a girl really catch your attention that badly?" she said.

I frowned. "No."

"Well, you basically slept through all the concert. It was all so good. You missed out a lot."

"Whatever. I didn't care about it either way."

Yuri smiled a mischievous smile. "Some girl caught your eye."

"Shut up."

Yuri laughed for a while. "Well, it's getting late now. I'm thinking of heading out. Will you be able to walk back home?"

I stood up and stretched. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good 'cause I wasn't thinking of taking you anywhere."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I gotta go now. See ya later, Hinata." Yuri began walking away until I called out to her.

"Yuri! Can you hold up a minute?" I said.

Yuri turned around. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Can we stay in touch somehow? You know, like can I know some way to contact you?"

"You're not asking me out, are you?"

I blushed. "Of course not!"

"Because then..." Yuri gave me loving eyes and smiled sweetly. "...I'll fall in love with you if you do."

My blush got hotter. "W-what?!"

Yuri suddenly began to laugh. "As if I would fall in love with you! You're just some stranger I met up."

I frowned. That girl...

"But I'm being serious," I said. "I would like to keep you contact."

"Well, if you really want to, I guess it's fine." Yuri took out a note pad from her vest's pocket and a pen. "I'll give you my phone number." She handed me the piece of paper she wrote on. "I was actually thinking the same thing, you know, to stay in touch. I still think something about you makes me feel like I met you somewhere before."

I placed the paper inside my pocket. I wrote my phone number on another piece of paper I randomly had and handed it to Yuri.

"Hmm? You want me to have your number?" Yuri said.

"Yeah. Just in case you want to reach me for any reason," I said.

Yuri shrugged and placed the piece of paper inside her pocket.

"Thanks for you number, Yuri..." I sighed. "I can't do it."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"I can't call you Yuri."

"Why not?"

"Because you have the same name as my mom. It feels weird to call you by that."

"It's not my fault I have the same name as your mom."

"I know, I know. It's just that...I think I'm going to either get used to calling you that or...I can just make up a nickname for you."

"Oh dear God no. It better not be some stupid name."

I chuckled. "Don't you have a nickname already? I can call you that."

Yuri huffed. "No one has a nickname for me because Yuri is already short enough."

I thought for a while. What could I call her instead of Yuri?

"How about Yurippe?" I said.

Yuri hesitated. "Yurippe?"

"Yeah. It kinda has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Yuri shook her head. "It's a stupid nickname."  
"But it still has your name in it. Unless you want me to call you Purple Head."

"Of course not!"

I chuckled. "Then Yurippe it is."

Yuri huffed. "You're such a moron. I'll see you later."

With that, Yuri walked away. I smiled, thinking how strange it was to have met someone like her out of nowhere. It wasn't planned or anything. It just sorta happened. A stranger out in the street can surprisingly be your new friend.  
And with that being said, I walked my way back home.

* * *

When I reached my house, it was already dark outside. I told everything my parents wanted me to tell them and then headed to bed. After getting myself ready, I hit the bed and instantly fell asleep.

BRRR! BRRR! BRRR!

I groaned as the annoying sound of something vibrating rang through my ears. I covered myself with the covers, trying to keep the noise out.

BRRR! BRRR! BRRR!

The noise would not stop. I sat up in bed and growled. My room was still dark, meaning that it wasn't bright morning yet. I turned to the desk next to my bed where my clock and phone was placed. I noticed my phone was lit up and vibrating.

Someone was calling me.

Who the fuck would be calling me this late?

So I picked up my phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hinata, it's you right?" the other person said.

"And who am I speaking to?"

"It's me, Yuri."

I sighed. "Yurippe, what do you want?"

"You really stuck with that nickname, didn't you?"

I looked at me clock. It read 3am. "Why the fuck would you call me at 3am?"

"Because I dreamed that dream again. Just now."

"What dream?"

"The dream, you know, the one I told you about."

"What about it?"

"I was right. Those people I mentioned to you earlier all were in my dream. They're the same people. Even you."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "As much as I love to talk to you about your dream, it's a bit too early for that, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right. But I might not be able to sleep again."

"Well, count sheep."

"Really, Hinata?"

I yawned. "Just try to go back to sleep, okay Yurippe? I need my sleep too, you know."

"Fine. How about we met up tomorrow at the park around 3pm? I really want to talk to you about this dream."

"Yeah. Sounds fine."

"Well, goodnight, Hinata. Sleep tight."

With that, Yuri hanged up. I sighed and placed my phone back on the desk. I layed back down on my bed and looked up to the ceiling.

Yuri had the dream again, and she said those people that were also familiar to her were there along with me. What could it mean? I wanted to know more about this, I really do, but as of right now, I needed my sleep. I might even dream that dream myself and tell Yuri about it.

But first, let me turn off my phone just in case.

* * *

**So, Hinata was able to wake up. After a small talk, Yuri and Hinata decided to give each other their contact info and it instanly worked later that night. Yuri seemed to have had that same dream with everyone she saw even Hinata. This is getting stranger every minute as Hinata might say. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter. Hinata was woken up from his sleep last time by Yuri. She had the dream and the next day, they're going to talk about it. I wonder what they'll figure out. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.5**

The next morning, I woke up around 10am or so and chilled at my house until 2pm before heading out to meet up with Yuri.

I took the bus directly to the park and waited under the same tree. To be honest, I really wanted to see her again. Why? Because of my dream. I had it again, and I swear I saw Yuri in it.

"Get away from me!"

I noticed a girl with blonde hair walking away from a guy with dark green hair.

"Please come back! I promise I won't do it again," the guy said.

The girl walked away, leaving the guy behind. He sighed and looked at me. He pouted.

"What are you looking at?" he said.

I shrugged. "The way you suck at keeping girls."

The guy growled. "As if you can!"

"I'm a pimp."

"Fuck you."

I chuckled. Suddenly, the guy stuck his face right in front of mine, a little bit too close. I sweat dropped. "I'm not gay, you know."

"Look into my eyes," the guy said.

His eyes were golden, nothing special until they suddenly turned into a hue of red. I nearly choked.

"Now, realize how inferior you are to the acorns. Realize how useful they are," he said as he pointed over to a lonely acorn next to me.

I looked at it. Wow. I never noticed how beautiful it looked. It surely was wonderful.

"Acorns..." I said. "They are so wonderful! They feed all types of animals! They are really useful while I am not! Why didn't I noticed it before?! I'm not worthy of existence in this world! Acorns are so universal!"

I began to sob on my knees, thinking how useless I was.

"Okay. And now, stop!" the guy said as he hit me against the head.

I rubbed the back of my head and glared up at the guy. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The guy smiled. "An experienced hypnosis."

"Hypnosis? So you fucking hypnotized me?"

"Yep."

"I ought to kill you."

The guy smirked. "I could've done worse but since you are but a stranger, I wouldn't bring myself to do such thing."

I growled. "I would've beat your ass if I could."

We stayed in silence, giving each other looks until I noticed the guy examining in a funny way.

"Wait a minute. Haven't we met somewhere before?" he said.

I huffed. "I doubt it."

"Hmm. Maybe I've seen you walking down the street, but even so, you seem fairly familiar."

He did as well, but I couldn't quite pinpoint. Unless he was also in my dream.

"Hinata, there you are!"

I looked around and saw Yuri walking over to me.

"Hey," I said.

Yuri smiled and then looked at the guy. "And who are you?"

The guy bowed. "I am-"

"I don't really care."

"What?!"

I laughed.

"Anyway, Hinata, we got to have a talk. A serious talk," Yuri said.

I stood up and nodded. "I wanted to talk to you as well."

"Come on."

Yuri lead me over to a nearby picnic table, leaving the hypnosis guy behind. While I sat like a normal person on the seats, Yuri decided to sit on the edge of the table.

"Okay, so I'll start," Yuri said. "I had the dream last night right before I called you."

"Can you tell me exactly what it was about? The complete dream?" I said.

"I'll try. For some reason, I can only remember bits and pieces of it. The most I can remember is about being stuck inside another world with other people, the same people I saw yesterday including you. I was the leader of everyone and I guess we were trying to not vanish from this world."

I hesitated. That was exactly how my dream went.

Yuri swayed her legs. "I can remember some people as if they were real people. The closest ones to me are the ones I think about the most." She looked at me. "Like you, Hinata. You must be that guy who was always by my side."

"But I never met you before, how can I be the same guy?" I said.

"How should I know that? The reason couldn't be because I saw you yesterday. I've been having that dream or a while now. I'm sure I never met those other guys from yesterday either."

"Do you think that maybe your dream is trying to tell you something?"

"I've been thinking about that. I thought hard on it, but I could never come up with something. What could the meaning be? I don't know it."

I sighed. "Yurippe, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I've also had a dream that is quite similar to yours."

Yuri looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Everything you said about your dream fitted exactly what mine is about."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"But...how can it be? I mean, is it really possible to share the exact same dream?"

I looked ahead of me. "I don't know. But if it is possible, then there must be something going on as if our dreams are trying to tell us something about our past or something."

"But it doesn't make sense. I don't ever remember doing anything my dream tells me. I don't remember being the leader of any group of people."

"And not just any normal people, but people we've identified as familiar, strangers out in the streets."

Yuri bit her lip. "This is so strange."

You bet. It's actually making my head hurt. This was like a puzzle that had pieces that didn't fit together.

"Do you think," Yuri began. "Do you think that the same people we saw are having the same dreams as us?"

"That would be something. Then there must really be something going on if that was even possible," I said.

"I must know," Yuri said as she jumped off the table. "Hinata, we have a mission to do."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what mission would that be?"

"We have to find those exact same people we saw yesterday and talk with them. Maybe if we do that, we can figure out what in the world is going on."

I stood up. "Are you crazy? Do you know how many people live in Tokyo alone? Not to mention that people can move from place to place."

Yuri smiled and pointed up to the sky. "It is possible! We're going to find everyone else even if it takes us the rest of our lives to do it."

She must be high.

"If it does take the rest of our lives, then I'm going to leave you before I even die," I said.

"We'll call this Operation: One to All."

"Operation: One to All?"

"This will be an intense mission. We're going to have to travel, maybe even all around the world. We'll do it. We have to do it and figure out this mystery."

"Excuse me, but I have college to attend at the end of this three month vacation."

Yuri turned to me and smiled. "You won't be going to college for a very long time."

I sweat dropped. "Now you're scaring me."

Yuri laughed like a villain. "I'm such a genius!"

I sighed and looked up to the sky. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Interesting. So first, Hinata met with a hypnosis. I wonder who it is. Second, Yuri and Hinata both talked about the dream and they found out stuff they never thought of. Once more just as in Afterlife, Yuri has had one of her ideas and decided to go on a search to find for the people from her dreams. Will they be able to find them?**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here' the sixth chapter. From where we left off, Yuri and Hinata had gotten together and came up with the idea of finding everyone from their dreams. Will they be able to do it? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.6**

The following day, Yuri and I met up at the park for our first day of searching. Let's be honest. We all know from what we learned from how Yuri is, I might never come back home. My parents seemed okay with that, somehow...

"Took you long enough," Yuri said once I met up with her.

I sighed and noticed she was holding onto a picnic basket. "Are we going to have a picnic?"

"Of course not. We don't have time for that. I only packed enough food for a week for the both of us. I told you that we won't be going back home in a while and I wasn't kidding."

"What?!"

"I brought money that will only be used for transportation purposes and later, if we still have any, we'll use it for food."

"You can't be serious!"

"I was dead serious. This will be like our road trip. Who knows where in the world we'll go?"

Can I go home now?

"Yurippe, don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?" I said.

"Nope. I told you what we were going to do and that's final. I never turn back on my word," Yuri said. "Besides, don't you want to get this over with? Don't you want to kill that feeling that has been bothering you? I sure do. We got to find those people."

I sighed. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I do want to get this burden off me. I do want to find those people. But, at the same time, I don't feel like doing it. Finding people you never met before will be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

Besides...

I want to find her. To see if she was really real.

Yuri pointed in front of her. "Okay then. Onward!"

"Wait, wait. Where exactly are we going first?" I said.

"Just anywhere. Wherever our intuition guides us."

Mine is guiding me back home.

"Where's your guiding you?" I said.

Yuri closed her eyes and turned around for a while and then pointed to a recording studio across the street. "There!"

"You just closed your eyes and pointed to a random place!"

Yuri smiled and walked towards the recording studio. I sighed and followed her. It's not like I have anything else to do for the rest of my life.

We arrived at the studio and looked around for anyone. I wasn't really sure if we were even allowed in here, and I prayed that no police will catch us.

"There's no one in here," Yuri said.

"What a shame. Let's get out," I said.

Yuri frowned and was about to followed me out of the building until something caught her eye. "Wait a minute."

I looked at her. "What is it?"

Yuri walked towards a room and placed her ear against it. "I hear someone."

I looked at the room. There was no sign or anything that said what it lead to.

"I think this is a private room," I said.

Yuri ignored me and opened the door. We both peeked inside and spotted a girl sitting at a desk with headphones. She had extremely long turquoise hair that was tied into two pony tails from what I could see since she had her back to us.

"Yurippe, I don't think we should be here," I said.

Once more, Yuri ignored me and walked towards the girl. "Excuse me."

I sighed and decided to just stay by the door in case I need to run away. It wasn't like I was needed here anyway.

"Excuse me," Yuri repeated.

The girl did not respond.

"She looks like she's jamming hard to music," I said.

Yuri huffed and took the head phones off the girl. "Excuse me!"

The girl jerked her head towards Yuri, I still unable to see her face. "Hey! What the fuck?!"

"I've been calling you for a while now."

"You have no right to take my head phones away!"

Yuri handed the girl the head phones back. The girl took the head phones and placed them on the desk. I was able to see a laptop on the desk. The girl then turned around and that was when I noticed how cute she was.

She had striking turquoise eyes and a cute fair colored face. She wore a grey top with a turquoise tie and black separate sleeves. She had a black skirt and long thigh black boots. She looked so adorable. She was down-right gorgeous.

"Okay, so you have my attention. What is it?" the girl said.

Yuri examined the girl for a while before turning to me. "Hinata, she doesn't look familiar to me. Does she for you?"

No but can we keep her?

I shook my head. "So much for your intuition."

Yuri sighed and walked out of the room. "Damn it. Let's go."

I followed behind.

"Wait!"

We turned around to see the girl grabbing a CD and shut the laptop. She walked out of the room and locked the door.

"You know, we shouldn't be here," she said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

The girl giggled and walked out of the building and walked out of the building with Yuri and I following her. The girl locked the door of the building once we were out and smiled to us. She was just so cute.

"What were you doing in here?" Yuri asked.

"I was getting what was mine," the girl said. "I asked for a disc, but no one gave it to me. So I decided to take it under my own hands to sneak in here and get my disc recorded."

"Just for a disc..." Yuri sweat dropped.

The girl huffed. "Not just any disc! A limited, golden edition!"

"Whatever."

"So we're hanging around with a criminal basically," I said. A cute one, that is.

"You guys are criminals too, you know. You guys snuck in as well."

I kinda flinched while Yuri didn't seem affected.

"It was just a disc. I would not go far for just a disc," Yuri crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you!" the girl said. "It's not just any disc! It's Girls Dead Monster's limited, golden edition disc!" The girl hugged her disc. "Girls Dead Monster is the best of the best of the best of the best!"

That seemed to catch Yuri's interest because it did to me.

"Girls Dead Monster? Hinata, isn't that-" Yuri began.

"-the name of the band we saw," I said.

The pink haired girl come into mind, but I shook it off.

"Girl," Yuri said.

"The name is Miku," the girl smiled.

"Miku, do you possibly know where the band is right now?"

"Since I'm their biggest fan and even work with them, I know right now that they are not here because they have a tour in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong? Yurippe, please don't force me to go all the way over there," I said.

Yuri bit her lip.

"But don't worry. They'll be back in about a week or so," Miku said.

"We'll just have to wait then," Yuri said. "We have other people to look for either way."

I shrugged.

"Now that I think about it, I think the guy you were talking to earlier, Hinata, looked sorta familiar to me. I bet he did to you since you were talking to him, right? How about we go look for him?" Yuri said.

"He was in the park earlier. Let's hope he's still there," I said.

Then I felt a slight poke on my arm. I looked down to see Miku looking up to me with her beautiful eyes.

"Can I join you guys?" she said.

You can join me.

"Huh? Why? You're not one of the people we're looking for. We don't need someone to pull us down," Yuri said.

"But I can be a big asset! I can call up Gldemo once they arrive and you can meet them as VIP!"

Yuri looked at Miku with an interested face. "You can do that?"

Miku smiled. "Not only that but I am a local who is known through out Tokyo. I'm pretty sure I know all the people you are looking for."

Yuri looked at me and I looked at her. "Should we?"

I shrugged. "She seems...dependable enough. I mean, it's not like she wants to get something from us. All we have is food."

"I guess you're right." Yuri looked at Miku. "Okay. You're in. But just as a guide. You will not intertwine with any of our plans."

Miku nodded and saluted. "Ay, ay Commander!"

Isn't she the cutest thing ever?

Yuri sighed. "Okay then. If you are so great, then tell us where the person we're looking for is."

"I need to know a description first," Miku said.

"Hinata, you were talking with him. You know more about him than I do."

"Well," I began. "He has dark green hair-"

"The hypnosis!" Miku said.

I blinked in shock. "I didn't even finished."

Miku giggled. "There's only one guy with dark green hair in Tokyo. No kidding. He's usually around the park doing street performances."

Yuri pointed towards the park. "Off to the park!" She ran off, leaving both Miku and I behind.

I looked at Miku and she smiled to me. Man. She was so pretty.

I rubbed the back of my head, trying to hide my blush. "So, uh, why do you even want to join us? I mean, we're like strangers to you."

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I have this feeling that you guys are doing something really important. Maybe you can fill me up once we catch up with your friend," Miku said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the park.

A cute, stranger was pulling on my hand.

* * *

**Yay! The diva of pop Miku Hatsune appeared! Yay! I just wanted to add her in this story because I love her. Meaning, I don't own her. Darn.**

**Hinata seems to find an interest on her. Oh la la! I mean, she's cute. Which guy wouldn't fall in love with her? **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter. Will Yuri and Hinata find the hypnosis guy? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.7**

"Okay you guys stay here while I go around the park and search for the guy," Yuri said as she huffed away.

And that was the last I heard of her from that moment on. Because I convinced her that I was tired to move on, Yuri left me and Miku with the picnic basket filled with food. I guess I'm being such an unbearable ass to her. Oh well.

Miku and I sat down on a picnic table. I noticed Miku peeking inside the basket like a little girl who's hungry for candy.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I said.

Miku took out a sandwich and took a bite. "Getting some food."

I pulled the basket away from her. "Hey! You do realize that this food is all we're going to get until Yurippe decides to buy us more. We need to conserve as much as we can."

Miku nodded as she chewed. By God, even when she's eating she looked beautiful. Once she was done with her sandwich, she smiled.

"By the way, I don't even know your name," she said.

"Uh...Hinata," I said.

"Hinata. I'll try to remember that," Miku giggled.

Cute!

"And what's the other girl's name?" Miku said.

"Her real name is Yuri but I call her Yurippe," I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because...well, she has the same name as my mom, and I find it weird for me to call her that. So I added something extra to her name to make me feel more at ease."

Miku giggled. "That's cute!"

You're cute.

"Anyway, what are you guys up to? Searching for friends?" she said.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, not really. We're searching for strangers."

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Strangers? But they're everywhere."

"Well, yeah but..." I sighed. "We're looking for people we saw in our dreams."

Miku blinked. "In your dreams?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds like we're crazy and all but...I gotta admit it's a bit strange. I mean, Yurippe and I had the same dreams with the same people. Don't you find that a bit strange?"

"Yes indeed."

"And so what Yurippe thought of doing is to find every person in our dreams and see what's going on. That's basically how we met each other, through a mere coincidence."

"How peculiar."

"The problem is that the people can be anywhere around the world, you know. I guess I'm interested to find them but, I'm not desperate to go to the other side of the world to find them. Yurippe actually looks serious about finding them, however. So, it might not be a good idea for you to come along and get dragged to places you never want to be in."

Miku giggled. "It's fine. I like to have myself an adventure. This seems fun plus I'm able to help out others."

"But we're strangers. Everyone we find, if we find anyone, will be complete strangers. Are you okay with that?"

"Yep! Strangers do become friends in time, right?"

I looked at Miku. She didn't seemed shocked or confused or anything. She was smiling with her cheeks pink from happiness. She looked like the person who wanted to help others as much as she can even if they're strangers. I mean, she accepted both me and Yuri in an instant. I wonder what's her past about.

Miku raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Hinata, what are you looking at me for? Am I really that pretty?"

I blinked away from her and blushed. I turned myself away, trying to ignore whatever she said. Miku only giggled.

* * *

"Do you think we should go find Yuri?" Miku said.

I looked around. It was getting late and Yuri hasn't shown herself. I hope she was alright.

"Looks that way," I said as I got up from the picnic table. Miku followed my lead.

"She really took a long time just to find Naoi. He was behind us all this time," Miku said as she grabbed the picnic basket.

"I know- wait, what?!" I said as I turned around to Miku who pointed behind her towards a guy with dark green hair performing more of his hypnosis ability.

"He was there this whole time?!"

Miku nodded. "Pretty much."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I was suppose to?"

I face palmed. "You were suppose to be our guide!"

Miku flinched. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. I looked at Miku. The poor girl. I didn't mean to shout at her.

"Anyway, can you call him over here?" I said.

"Sure!" Miku turned around and shouted, "Naoi! Hey! Over here!"

I looked towards the guy who turned around from his performance, leaving the person he was attending hypnotized. "Hey Miku!" he waved. Realizing he left the person unattended, he hit the person's head to wake him up and then walked over to us. "Hey there. Long time no see."

Miku smiled. "I've seen you plenty of times. You're the one who hasn't seen me."

"Stalker."

"Might be."

The two laughed for a while before realizing that I was here. The guy looked at me, and I looked back at him.

"That guy," he said.

Miku giggled. "Yep. It's 'that guy'."

"We met again," I said.

The guy smirked. "You want me to make you cry again?"

I huffed. "I did not cry."

"Of course not."

"Whatever."

Then I realized something. Yuri wasn't here.

"I'm going to call someone, okay? You two stay and chat or something," I said as I pulled out my phone and dialed Yuri's number. It ran a couple of times before Yuri answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Yurippe. It's Hinata. I got something to tell you," I said.

"What is it?"

"We found the guy."

"Where the hell was he?!"

"He was behind us."

Silence.

"And you didn't fucking tell me?! Do you know how many times I went around this stupid park?!" Yuri yelled, almost making my ear drum burst.

"I'm sorry, okay? Anyway, just some back," I said.

"Easy for you to say. Bye."

With that, we both hanged up. I turned back around towards Miku and the guy who were laughing among each other.

* * *

"I still don't understand why no one told me before," Yuri growled once she reached us. She looked pretty exhausted. I felt bad for her.

"I can take the blame, Yuri," Miku raised her hand. "I was the one who knew about Naoi. Hinata didn't know anything."

I looked at Miku. Was she defending me?

Yuri sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. But I did lose half of my life time doing something not worth my while." She turned to the guy. "You..."

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"What's your name?"

"Ayato Naoi."

"I'm Yuri and that's Hinata..."

"And Miku," I added.

Miku smiled to me.

"I already knew Miku. She's like my assistant," Naoi said. "But what I don't understand is why I'm being kept here. I have a job to do, you know."

"Naoi, this is serious. Have you seen us before?" Yuri said.

Naoi hesitated. "What do you mean? I never seen you guys before. Well, except for the blue guy. I hypnotized him earlier."

I huffed.

"That's not what I meant," Yuri said. "What I meant was if you saw us before in your lifetime. Don't you get some sort of feeling that you seen us before somewhere?"

Naoi rubbed his chin. "If I seen you guys before? Hmm..." He thought for a while. "I do remember telling Hinata that he looked familiar, but I thought it was only because I've seen him down the streets. But now that I think about it...I think I've seen the both of you more than just one time, but I can't remember where."

"From your dreams," Yuri said.

"Dreams?"

"I'm pretty sure you have had some weird dreams, right? Dreams about being with other people that were so real to you. Am I right? Your dreams usually revolve around the idea of not vanishing away."

Naoi hesitated. "H-how did you know?"

"You're not the only one who can read minds," I said, looking away.

"Ignore Hinata," Yuri said. "None of us can read minds. It's just that the both of us have had those same dreams you've been having. It's like we're all connected to each other. It's not a coincidence anymore since both Hinata and I have seen each other in our dreams even if we haven't seen each other at all before in our lives. And now you claimed that you also dreamed the same dreams."

I turned back around to see Naoi's shocked face.

"So, we're going to have to search for everyone we seen in our dreams and get together," Yuri continued. "We need to know exactly what's going on. There's something behind our dreams that we don't know, and I'm guessing that if everyone's here, we can figure that out. So, Naoi..." Yuri stretched out her hand to him. "Join us."

Naoi looked uncertain. I can't blame him. No one would want to join some girl with magenta hair just 'cause.

"We don't have all the time in the world for you to decide," Yuri said. "Join us or we'll leave. I'm sure you want to know what's going on."

Naoi bit his lip and sighed. "Fine." He shook Yuri's hand. "I'll join."

Yuri smiled. "I knew you would. I know everything I said might sound crazy, but it's all true. I mean, we have the same dreams as you do. We can tell you exactly what happened in each dream. That's no coincidence."

"I get it. But then, how are we going to find the others?"

"We're going to have to go around the world till the end of our lives," I said.

Naoi jerked his head to me. "What?! You're kidding, right?!"

I shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter where we go or how long it'll take us, we're going to find everyone no matter what," Yuri said. "It's Operation: One To All."

Miku giggled as Naoi sweat dropped. I knew what he was thinking: 'She even has a name for it?'

Naoi sighed. "Okay, okay. So, I can identify you guys as familiar but not Miku. Why is she here?"

Because she can.

"That's also something I ask myself," Yuri said, turning to Miku. "You're not needed in this operation."

Is it just me or does no one want cute Miku around? I want her.

Miku placed her hands together and pleaded. "Please! I want to help you guys. I really do."

"Well, you failed on your first try," Yuri said.

"I know I did but please. Allow me to help you guys. I'm pretty sure I know all the people you're looking for. I am well known throughout Tokyo, you know. I'm pretty sure I know the people you're trying to find."

"I'm not sure..."

"Yurippe, let her come with us, okay?" I said. "She looks serious about helping us. Give her a chance."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. She had the face of someone who was planning something evil, but it could only be me.

"Fine. But she's your responsibility. If anything happens to her, it'll be your fault," Yuri said.

This girl...

"F-fine," I said.

"I'll try not to cause you any trouble, Hinata," Miku said with her cute eyes looking at me.

"Alright now! Let's have a few minutes of searching the park before we have a rest," Yuri said.

"And then we can go home," Naoi said.

"I didn't say anything about going home."

"Huh?"

"No one's going home until we find everyone."

"What?!"

I know, Naoi. It's Yuri's way of torture. But I was surprised Miku didn't even reacted.

Yuri grinned and pointed onward. "Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

**And that was it. They were able to find Naoi, a new member of the small group. And now Miku's Hinata's responsibility. I wonder how that will go. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the eight chapter. Last time, Naoi was found and joined the team. Will the rest of the team be found? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.8**

The next day, all of us began early in the morning our search. Wondering where we slept last night? In the park. No kidding. We managed to sleep in the park without anyone kicking us out. We were going to be living as hobos from now on. Regretfully.

Anyway, we were walking around the city of Tokyo as much as we could without any luck. After a while, Yuri decided to have a lunch break at a nearby coffee shop.

"This will be a once in a lifetime chance, you guys," Yuri said. "We might not have enough money to be eating anywhere. We're going to have to live off from the food I brought for now."

"We're going to have to figure out a way to get money. We won't survive for long if we're going to have new people added to the team," I said.

"I can always put on street performances," Naoi said.

"You'll scare everyone away."

"I can use you as my bait just like last time. People will laugh at you for sure and pay to see more."

I huffed and Naoi laughed.

"Guys, we don't have time to be messing around," Yuri said. "Although, keep that idea in mind. It might just save us."

Naoi crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course."

"But right now, we have to discuss what we're going to do. We've walked not even half of Tokyo and we haven't seen anyone else."

"We can always put up 'Wanted' posters," I said.

"Really? We don't even know how the people look like," Yuri said. "We will only know for sure once we encounter them."

Miku took a bite out of her vanilla ice cream. "Can't you guys use your dreams to help you? I mean, that's where all these people are from, right? I won't be much of help if I don't have descriptions of them."

"The thing is that we forget once we wake up," Yuri said. "We can only know for a little while what our dreams are about until we forget about them. Ugh! We're going nowhere!"

We all ate and drank in silence for a while, thinking on what to do. We can always quit.

_"I really fell in love with Alchemy! That song was awesome!"_

No. I can't quit now. There was some sort of voice in the back of my head telling me there's someone I have to meet, someone I have to see. For some reason, the pink haired girl would usually pop out for a mere second before completely vanishing away from my mind.

But was she a dream or was she real? I could've sworn I saw her on stage the other day, but I couldn't be sure. And that song, 'Alchemy' was it? I never heard of such song, but it would ring in my head every now and then. But why? What in the world is my head trying to tell me?

"You know what's strange? I didn't dream at all last night," Yuri said.

I snapped back into reality. "The same with me."

"Me too," Naoi said. "Are we losing the dreams? I remember that I would always dream it every day."

"We've come this far. We can't stop having these dreams. We need them in order to find the rest," Yuri said.

"Probably having the same dreams over and over again will become nonsense to us. Maybe we just need a little break," I said.

"But we won't know how the people look like if we don't dream. What are we going to do then?"

Silence.

"Unless...we don't have to dream," Yuri said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Naoi, you hypnotize people, right? Then hypnotize me."

Both Naoi and I almost choked. "What?!"

"I'm pretty sure you can jog something inside my brain about the dreams. Maybe you can bring something up to the surface, something I didn't already know," Yuri said.

"But I never worked with that," Naoi said.

"It doesn't matter. You should be able to do it easily."

"Yurippe, are you sure you want to do it? I mean, I can volunteer myself for it," I said.

"It's fine. I'll go first. You'll be going second."

"If you say so."

Yuri looked back at Naoi. "So, Naoi, I'm going to be under your care for a while. Just think about the dreams and try to shake my brain of it. If you make me into something stupid, I'll kill you."

Naoi sweat dropped. "I'll try. Just know that this is my first time, okay?"

"Hinata, cover me if I turn into a lunatic."

"We'll get money out of that," I laughed.

Yuri glared at me. "Fuck you."

"Everyone, be quiet. I need to concentrate," Naoi said.

"This will be fun!" Miku smiled.

"Ready, Yuri?"

Yuri turned back to Naoi. "Ready."

"Here I go."

I actually wanted to know how this was going to be. I looked at Naoi who had his eyes turn red. In an instant, he had Yuri hypnotized.

"You'll be able to wake her up, right?" I said.

"Yeah. This might take a while though. I need to dig deep into her mind and bring up the dreams," Naoi said as he kept focusing on Yuri.

"How would you know when you did it?"

"Whenever she reacts."

"So suspenseful," Miku said.

And so we waited and waited until Yuri suddenly began to tremble and let tears fall freely from her eyes.

"And stop," Naoi converted his eyes back to normal. That made Yuri drop her head. We were unable to see her face with her hair in the way. I wonder what she saw.

"Yurippe, are you okay?" I said.

I saw her wipe away her tears and looked up. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I saw the dreams again, just as always. Nothing new except..."

"Except?"

Yuri growled and glared at Naoi. "Why in the world would you show me such horrible things?!"

Naoi jerked away. "W-what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, Yurippe?" I said.

Yuri rubbed her cheeks. "That jerk! He showed the deaths of my siblings."

"You had siblings?"

"I have siblings. They're alive and well." Yuri turned back to Naoi. "Why in the world would you do something so awful?!"

Naoi gulped. "I swear I didn't do it. Or at least I wasn't intending to. I swear!"

Yuri sighed.

"Yurippe, what did you see?" I said.

Yuri averted her eyes. "It was such a horrible sight. My siblings and I were all young and I was in charge of taking care of them. Then some robbers came in and killed them all. It all so horrible."

"But they're alive, right?"

"Of course they are." Yuri stopped for a bit. "But it was a strange vision. I mean, we were all kids. Like we weren't the age we are right now. We were all young."

"Maybe it was a malfunction."

Yuri sighed. "I hope so. It was just awful." She turned to me. "Okay. So I went first. Now you go, Hinata."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Fine. I guess I'll go." I turned to Naoi. "You better do this one right."

Naoi wiped the sweat on his forehead. "I'll try."

I looked into Naoi's eyes as he looked into mine. They turned red, and I was put in a sleep trance...

* * *

"Hinata, you okay?"

I sighed and looked down to the table in front of me. What the world was I put to see?

"Hinata?" I looked up to see Yuri giving me a concern look. "You okay?"

I slightly nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little shaken up."

"What did you see?"

"The same dreams. And something else..."

"Just like me, huh?"

I bit my lip. "It was a bit sick."

Yuri sighed and looked at Naoi. "Seriously?"

"I didn't do anything!" Naoi said.

Yuri rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "What happened, Hinata? What did you see?"

"I died. I was high and I died," I said, almost hard for me to believe it. "I took drugs and some car ran over me. I saw my death."

Yuri frowned. "What in the world does this all mean?"

"It can't be true," Miku spoke up. "You're here, Hinata. You're not on drugs, are you?"

"No, I'm not," I said.

Yuri sighed. "Seriously, something did not go right. How is it that Hinata and I saw something horrid? Something that we did not possessed in the first place? I mean, my siblings are alive and Hinata is alive. So then, what is it?"

"I swear I didn't do anything," Naoi said.

Silence.

We all were pensive. What in the world was going on? Were these awful visions from our dreams, things we never saw before? It could be possible. But why were they about death? It just didn't make sense.

* * *

For the rest of the day, we didn't do anything. We headed to the park and decided to call it a day. Yuri was pretty distressed about what she saw and, to be fair, I was too.

Yuri leaned against a tree a few feet away from the rest of us. Naoi was seated behind the tree I was seated with Miku by my side.

"Hinata, are you still worked up about what you saw?" Miku said.

I sighed. "Yeah. It was just so...shocking. It felt so real."

Miku began to run her fingers through my messy hair. "Don't think about it too much. It wasn't real. Yuri's vision wasn't real either. You should just calm down and erase that from your mind. It was a lie."

I sighed once more. Something tells me that it wasn't a lie as if it happened a long time ago. But how could've happened? If I died, then what am I doing here? I'm pretty sure I was alive. Unless I was transported to another dimension and here is where I landed. Ugh! It's just too confusing.

"Hinata."

I looked at Miku who stopped brushing my hair. She smiled gently.

"Please don't stress yourself. There's no point in thinking about things you have yet to learn about. Right now, you should think about your mission and what you already know. The rest should be put aside," she said.

"But-"

Miku shook her head. "Stop it. Just rest now, okay? Tomorrow's a new day."

I sighed and leaned against the tree. I looked up to the orange sky as the clouds passed by.

Miku's right. I shouldn't ponder on the things I don't know about. I should only focus on the things I know and move forward with that.

"Good night, Hinata," Miku yawned and rested her head against my shoulder.

I blushed a little, thinking how a cute girl like Miku was resting against my shoulder. I smiled and decided to close my eyes. Miku smelled just like that girl...

So familiar.

* * *

**Well well well. It seems as though Naoi's hypnosis ability kinda did a little trick there. Did you all see it? He was able to make Yuri's and Hinata's old memories pop out. They were hidden deep within their minds. Hmm. Maybe Naoi can bring up more things for them. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the ninth chapter. Right after having Naoi reveal the old memories of Yuri and Hinata, they were both unsure about moving on with such sights presented to them. But Miku tried her best to persuade Hinata that it was just something silly and he shouldn't pay attention to it. What will happened next? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.9**

The next day, all of us began our search once more.

"Okay, so who's going to be the next person we'll be searching for?" I said.

Yuri thought for a minute. "Last night, I dreamed my dream and one guy that sticks out to me is this guy who had blonde hair and liked to dance a lot."

Miku hopped in joy. "I know someone who likes to dance and is pretty darn good at it!"

"Would you lead us to him? We'll have to see him first, so we can make sure it's him." Yuri looked to Naoi and me. "You guys know which guy I'm talking about, right?"

"Some guy who loved to dance?" I said as I ponder for a minute. "You know, I think I've met him before."

"No shit, smart ass. We all met him before," Yuri said.

I pouted. "I know that. But I saw him a few days ago in the baseball park." I face palmed. "He's such a moron."

Miku giggled. "He's always like that. But he's super fun! I've taken a few of his classes..."

"Classes?!" Yuri and I said.

"Yeah. He owns his own dancing studio a few block away from here. We might need to take the bus to get there unless you all want to walk."

Naoi crossed his arms over his chest. "Do we even have enough money to get on a bus?"

"I have enough money. Come on. Let's catch the bus," Yuri said as she rushed down the side walk.

I sighed. "That girl..."

Miku wrapped her arms around mine and pulled me. "Come on, Hinata! Let's go! You too, Naoi!" She giggled as she wrapped her other arm around Naoi's. With that, Miku pulled Naoi and me towards Yuri.

* * *

"And it's right here!" Miku declared as she stood firm in front of a dancing studio.  
The rest of us looked at it in awe. It was surprisingly enormous. I was guessing this guy must be really good at dancing.

"Well, let's go in," Yuri said as she walked to the door and opened it. Naoi followed and I followed right after them as Miku was the last one in.

Now, if we thought the outside was a sight to see, the inside was even better. It looked as if it was a mansion, no kidding. Holy shit.

While we were all without words, Miku walked around and began yelled out, "TK! TK, are you here?"

We waited for a while before we heard foot steps rushing down some stairs on the left.

"Wild Heaven!"

The person who was a guy with blonde hair, danced his way down the remaining steps and landed perfectly straight in front of us. He gave us two peace signs with a large smile.

"TK! There you are!" Miku smiled as she walked towards the guy and hugged him.

"'Sup Miku! Dance to the beat!" the guy said.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Awesome! You?"

Miku giggled. "Just great!" She turned to us. "TK, these are some friends of mine. She's Yuri, he's Naoi, and he's Hinata." She pointed to each of us according to our name.

TK grinned and danced around us. "'Sup, bros! Came for some dancing lessons or what?"

Yuri cleared her throat. "No. We came here for you."

"For me? Crazy cool!"

"Yeah..."

TK danced around some more before keeping himself standing still. He looked at all of us. "Looking familiar to me, bros. Have we met before?" He turned to me and laughed. "I know you!"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know you too."

TK walked over to me and threw me up in the air. "Dance, bro!"

I landed on the floor flat on my face. Fuck my life.

I noticed Naoi trying to hold back a laugh and I would hurt him if I didn't have the pain all over me.

"Yep. He's the one," Yuri said, looking down on me and completely ignoring the fact of picking me up.

Luckily, there was someone as sweet as Miku to help me up.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Miku said. "TK was only showing you a dance move."

I sweat dropped. That was a dance move?

"TK, we need to have a talk," Yuri said.

TK grinned and shook his head up and down.

* * *

"Woah, really bros?" TK said once Yuri finished explaining everything.

"Yes. It's all true. So, would you join us?" Yuri said.

TK gave us the peace sign. "Sure, bros! But what about my dancing studio?"

"Just say that you're on vacation. I'm pretty sure your customers would understand."

"Well, I gotta tell my assistant about it."

"Assistant?"

"Ooh! Matsushita!" Miku smiled.

"Matsushita?" I said.

"Mhmm. I haven't seen him either. I can't wait to see him again!" She looked at TK. "Is he in his-"

But before she could finish, the door to the studio roughly slammed open and in came a big guy wearing a karate outfit.

"Sorry TK! I had to work extra to tutor some newbies," the big guy said.

We all stared at him as he stared at us. He was that same guy from the baseball park. I guessed he recognized me since he walked over to me and greeted me.

"Hey! It's you again," he said.

I sweat dropped. "Yeah...it's me."

Miku smiled and hopped over to the guy. "Hey Matsushita!"

The guy smiled and hugged Miku pretty tight, but she didn't seem to mind. "Miku! Good to see you in such a long time!"

Then Yuri stepped in. "Okay, okay. We don't have time to waste in saying 'hi' to each other. We have an issue to discuss about."

The guy let go of Miku and looked at all of us. "What kind of discussion?"

And so, Yuri spent more time explaining everything to the guy named Matsushita. He seemed to doubt us but later agreed that we weren't lying to him.

"I see. I knew there was something fishy about my dreams," Matsushita said. "I told TK about them, and he also seemed to relate to them. I was just thinking it was because we were always together and it wouldn't be a surprise to be having the same dreams. But now all of you come to tell us that you all also have the same dreams. That's no mere coincidence."

"So, will you join us for this cause?" Yuri said.

Matsushita looked at TK. "What do you think?"

TK gave out more peace signs. "I already said yeah, bro."

"Then yes it is." Matsushita looked at us. "We'll be joining."

Yuri smiled. "I'm glad you guys are so easy to recruit."

"I don't think that was something you were suppose to say," I said.

But TK and Matsushita didn't seem to mind. They look like lunatics either way, so why do I care?

Miku wrapped her arm around mine and giggled. "This is great! I can't believe you guys have dreamed about the two most famous figures in all Tokyo. This will be so much fun!"

I have to admit this will be interesting. I can't believe that all of us have come together even though we were just foggy figures in each other's dreams. To think that those figures were all of us. Maybe it was going to be possible for us to find each other and get to the bottom of this. I really don't care of becoming anyone's close friend but only the answers to all of my questions. They're still all strangers to me either way. I still can't give my full trust to them.

Yuri smiled triumphantly. "Now that we got two more members, we need to move on and find the others." She looked at me. "See? This is going pretty smoothly."

I have a feeling that we're going to have some members who aren't going to want to join. I mean, it's like these people don't have a life of their own. Maybe they don't, but I do. So then, why are you joining them, Hinata? Why? I'm not really sure why. I don't have a precise answer but all this time there has been something that's been making me want to join these strangers.

A small girl with pink hair appeared once more in my head.

* * *

**So, TK and Matsushita were recruited. Is it just me or are these people just too humble? I mean, I would consider on joining complete strangers but oh well. They all have something in common and are curious about each other. Will they be able to find something about their pasts?**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter. After gathering TK and Matsushita, we'll be able to see what they all did. Battlefront is almost becoming complete once more. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.10**

"We've been walking for three days now. Can't we just stop?" I said as I stopped myself from walking anymore. My feet were exhausted. I couldn't bare to walk anymore.

Yuri turned around and growled at me. "We're not going anywhere if we don't keep on going."

I stared at her straight in the eyes. "Look, we're not going anywhere now. It's been three days already. You can't expect us to keep on walking forever."

"I do expect you to. If you want to get this over with, then get your butt in gear."

"We don't have anymore food. How are we going to keep on going without food?"

"We can survive for a couple of days."

I sighed in frustration. "You're not getting my point."

Yuri huffed. "You don't see the rest of the people complaining like you are."

"That's only because they're afraid to speak out to you. They know about the infamous penalty games your give out."

Yuri frowned. "The only penalty game I ever given out was to you."

"That's why! They don't want to suffer like I did."

I looked to Naoi and Matsushita who gave out small nods.

"Dive into your body!" TK said as she did a strange dance move.

"TK isn't complaining," Yuri said.

"That's because he's TK. He runs on solar energy," I said.

I noticed Miku stand next to TK and began dancing along with him. "Yay! Dancing to the beat!"

"And what about Miku?" Yuri said.

I sweat dropped. "Miku's..."

"...being Miku, am I right?"

I sighed. Sometimes I wonder where both TK and Miku get their energy.

"We need to find a place to stay for a while. At least for a day," I said. "All this time, we've been living out in the streets. We all stink and we don't have the everyday necessities as we should have."

Yuri crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine then. If you really want to waste time, then I guess...we could stay at a hotel..."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"But we need to find a place where we won't go broke. We need to find the cheapest hotel."

"And who can we ask for that?"

Yuri turned to Miku. "Miku, where is the nearest cheap hotel?"

Miku didn't pay attention to her since she was busy dancing around. It was pretty cute.

"Miku!" Yuri yelled.

That made Miku stop her dancing and saluted Yuri. "Yes, Commander!"

"Do you know where the nearest cheap hotel is around here?" Yuri asked. "I can only think of the fancy ones."

Miku thought for a minute. "Well...let's see..." She paced around for a while. "I got it! It's a few blocks away from here. I suggest to take the bus."

Yuri sighed. "The bus again? It seems that everywhere we go, we need the bus. We won't go on for much without money. We'll also be needing it to buy some things for us."

Naoi stepped up. "I can perform at any time you wish to get the money. I am quite rich myself."

I smirked. "Yeah right."

"I am. Have you ever heard of a mansion before?"

I hesitated. Naoi smirked back at me. "You can't possibly live in one."

"I do. That's how good I am."

"Then why can't you let us borrow some money?"

"Have you forgotten who the person in charge is?"

I sighed. Yuri. She wouldn't waste time for someone to get something from their house. I wonder how long we'll be able to keep moving.

"Come on, guys. Let's find a bus stop," Yuri said as she walked away with all of us behind her.

* * *

We arrived at a small hotel in a few minutes.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Yuri said.

"It's okay," I said.

"I was thinking it was going to be zombie infested and whatnot."

I jerked my head to Yuri. "What kind of world do you live in?"

Yuri laughed and leaded all of us towards the entrance of the hotel. We went inside and walked towards the entry desk only to be in a line behind a girl with long black hair.

As we waited, TK and Miku went back to their dancing. Most people would stay away from them for looking stupid but not me. Although I would rather be seen with Miku than with TK. No offense.

Just then, I noticed Naoi examining the girl in front of us. I smirked. "Checking out the girl, huh?"

Naoi turned to me. "Are you crazy? I was only looking at her because..." He turned back to the girl. "...she looks familiar."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. She was done with getting her room and began walking away. She passed by us, making me able to see her a little bit. She had sharp, red eyes and a scarf around her neck even if it was summer time. Right after she disappeared around a corner did I recognized her as the girl from the park I saw the other day.

"She was familiar," I said.

"Should we tell Yuri?" Naoi said.

I nodded and walked next to Yuri who was already ordering rooms for us. "Yurippe, I gotta tell you something."

"I'm busy here, Hinata. Tell me later," she said as she went back to talking with the hotel assisstant.

I walked back to Naoi. "She's not going to listen to me."

"Then I guess we should follow her ourselves," Naoi said.

I nodded and walked towards the corner the girl turned around but saw no one. She completely disappeared. "Damn it." I turned back around, only to have some key pushed to my face.

"Here is your key," Yuri said as she handed me a single key. "You better not lose it. I won't rent your another room. You'll be sharing the room with Naoi while Matsushita and TK share a room and Miku and I share another."

Damn it. I wanted to share with Miku.

I shook my head from that random thought. "Yurippe, we got a problem."

"What is it?"

"There was someone else here. Another person," Naoi said.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were apparently busy," I said.

Yuri looked around. "Where are they?"

"It's a her. She headed off around this corner but completely disappeared."

"Then we have to look for her."

"What?!" Naoi and I yelled.

"Do you know how many rooms there are in this hotel?" I said.

"It's small so it shouldn't be a problem," Yuri said. "We can split and look through every room."

"We can't be going around room to room and checking up on people. What if we accidentally...you know...burst in at the wrong time. It's a hotel after all."

Yuri slapped me across the face. "Are you stupid?! We aren't going to go bursting in someone else's room. We're going to act like civilized humans and knock on every door."

I rubbed my cheek. There was no reason for her to hit me.

"Okay. Everyone, circle around," Yuri said as everyone circled around her. "This is what we're going to do. Miku and I will take the first floor while the rest of your guys search the second floor. Got it?"

We all nodded and began our mini mission.

* * *

"Well, she's nowhere in this floor," I said as I leaned against the railing that ran through the hallway.

Naoi was with me and leaned against the wall in front of me. "Do you think Yuri and Miku found her?"

I shrugged.

Just then, TK and Matsushita walked over to us with TK doing a few dance moves as always.

"No luck?" Matsushita said.

Naoi and I shook our heads.

"We didn't find her either."

"She totally knows how to hide, dude!" TK said.

I sighed and looked down the railing towards the first floor. "Yurippe! Miku! Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet! You guys didn't find her?" I heard Yuri's voice echo back.

"Nope!"

"What a bummer!"

Silence except for TK's constant statements about dancing. Us guys waited for a while, doing nothing at all until a short scream rung througout the first floor and into the second floor.

"What was that?" Naoi said.

"That sounded like Yurippe," I said in a panic state. "She might need help. Let's go."

With that, I lead everyone else down the first floor. We stopped and looked down the hallway, trying to find a familair magenta or turquiose head. I managed to see a few strands of Miku's hair disappear inside a room.

"Come on!" I ordered as I rushed over to the room with the others behind me. The door shut completely on us, but we had Matsushita to break down the door.  
Once we were able to get inside, the room was completely dark. It was like no one was in there.

"Where did they go?" Naoi whispered.

"Are you sure they went in here?" Matsushita whispered.

"I'm pretty sure," I whispered.

Whispering whisperers, am I right?

We all looked around the creepy, dark room. I swore I saw Miku's hair dragging inside here. But where was she and Yuri?

"Yurippe? Miku? Are guys in here?" I said.

Silence.

"Let's not play games, okay?" I continue to say. "Yurippe? Miku?"

Just then, something brushed my cheek, making me almost scream like a little girl (Come on. I know some of you had felt that way).

"Look!" Matsushita said, pointing to the thing that touched me.

It was one of Miku's pony tails.

"Where is this coming from?" I said out loud as I followed the pony tail up to its owner. I wasn't able to see clear once I looked up to the ceiling but I did felt heavy things falling on top of me.

"Hinata? You okay?" Naoi and Matsushita said.

I could only groaned.

The things on top of me struggled, hurting me even more. They smelled nice though. And that's when I realized something...

"Yuri! Miku!" Naoi and Matsushita said. It was like TK 1) didn't have a mouth or 2) didn't care.

Yep. The two girls had fallen on top of me. Oh boy. Not to be mean or anything, but they're pretty heavy when they're combined together.

Naoi and Matsushita helped Yuri and Miku get up along with me. Once I got up, I was able to see that Yuri and Miku were both tied with rope and had tape over their mouths.

"Holy shit, are you guys alright?" I said as I carefully peeled the tape off Miku's mouth while Naoi did the same for Yuri.

Before any of the two could speak, a figure dropped down from the ceiling and stood before us. We all looked towards the person who was none other than the girl we were looking for.

And she had two sharp, hand knives pointing to us.

"Don't move," the girl said. "None of you better move."

We all raised our hands up in a manner that we weren't going to hurt her.

"Put down those knives, okay?" I said

The girl only held the knives tighter. "Don't move."

"Can we talk for a while?" Yuri spoke up. I looked at her. I was amazed that she stepped up even after getting kidnapped. I would've been creeped out by the girl.

The girl glared at her. "No. I don't want to talk to any of you."

"We just want to talk. I won't penalize you for tying me with rope and stuck tape around my mouth."

Yeah...I wouldn't had said that.

The girl growled. "I know what you guys want."

"What?" Yuri said.

"You want something from me. You want me to join whatever group you guys are in."

"Well, you're not far from right. How did you know?"

The girl glared at all of us. "I heard you all. I am not a fool. I don't want anything to do with strangers such as yourselves."

Yuri shrugged. "Whatever you say. Just don't be coming to us once you realize what mission we're all into."

The girl said nothing.

I was even surprised Yuri didn't even bother to trying to persuade the girl. I leaned towards her and whispered. "Are you just going to let this go?"

"She'll be coming right to us. Just you wait," Yuri whispered back.

I sighed. Well, I gotta give credit to this girl. She has a mind out of everyone else in this room.

Suddenly, she caught my eye. She glared at me as I tried to stare her back but couldn't. Her red eyes were just so cold.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" she asked me.

"Uh..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah...a while back in the park."

"You touched my puppy."

I chuckled nervously. "I did, didn't I?"

This was just plain weird.

The girl examined everyone else one last time before finally putting her knives away. She huffed. "You all look familiar to be honest."

Yuri smiled, and I knew what she was thinking. Bull's eye.

"I'm glad you finally came to realize that," Yuri said as she took a step closer to the girl. The girl backed away.

"My name's Yuri, the leader of this group called Battlefront," Yuri said. "Those are Hinata, Naoi, TK, Matsushita and Miku."

I see. Now Yuri has a name for our group. And it's Battlefront? Hmm...

We all awkwardly greeted the girl as she did nothing but glared at us.

"Hinata, she's scary," Miku whispered as she wrapped her arm around mine.

I could only comfort her by placing one hand over her arm.

"So, what's your name?" Yuri asked.

The girl huffed and turned away. "Shiina."

"Well, nice to meet you, Shiina. How about having a civilized talk, hmm?"

I sighed. "This might take a while."

Yuri turned to the rest of us. "You guys can go to your rooms and take the day off. I'll stay behind and talk with Shiina."

"You sure about that, Yurippe?" I said.

"You're the one who said that this was going to take a while."

"Well, yeah but-"

"You guys can go. Everyone has their keys. So, be gone. I'll stay behind with Shiina."

And with that, all of us obeyed and walked out of the room, leaving Yuri and Shiina behind. I kinda felt bad for leaving Yuri behind. I hoped Shiina wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, good night, you guys. We'll see you tomorrow," Matsushita said as he and TK walked up to the second floor.

"We should go too," Naoi said as he walked away.

I nodded and took only a step until Miku stopped me. "What is it, Miku?"

"Well, Yuri has the key to my room..." Miku said.

"You can go back and ask her for it."

"I would if I could but I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

Miku moved her feet in a bashful way. She was so cute.

"I'm scared of Shiina," she admitted.

Aww. How adorable.

"Well, you can always-" I began to say until Miku interrupted me by grabbing tightly my arm.

"Hinata, can I sleep with you tonight?" she said.

I felt my face get extremely hot. Holy shit. Was this a dream come true?

"I-I...w-well..." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I promise I won't bother you and Naoi," Miku said. "Just for this one night."

I bit my lip as my mind went into all these possibilities about having Miku in the same bed as me. Oh boy! What joy.

"Hinata?" Miku said, catching my attention.

"Oh well...I guess...if you want to," I stuttured, trying so hard to keep my blush hidden.

Miku smiled, only making matters worse but it was nice. "Thank you, Hinata."

With that, Miku pulled me along side her towards our room. Yes. Our room. Sucks that Naoi had to be there. Unless we can kick him out. Haha. This will be one fun night.

* * *

**Hinata, what are you thinking of doing to Miku? Haha. Well, Shiina has appeared at a hotel...strangely. Haha. I wonder if she'll join the group. We'll just have to wait and see, don't we?**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven. Last time, Shiina was found by Battlefront in a hotel. I wonder who's going to be next. We'll just have to see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.11**

And so, Battlefront went on living in the hotel for a week actually. How were we able to pay off? Yuri ordered Naoi to perform his hypnosis stuff while I was the "assistant" or more like the victim of his infamous acts. I was made the fool of Battlefront. It sucked.

"Okay, meeting time," Yuri announced right after the performance for the day.

Naoi and I got our things and headed towards Yuri's room which also belonged to Miku after that one night Miku slept with me. But that besides the point.

Everyone else was gathered in her room and that included Shiina who decided to give this team a go.

Yuri walked over to her bed and sat on it. "Okay guys. As you already know, we've been staying in this hotel for almost a week now."

"Radical!" TK blurted out.

"And earlier today, I was given a visit from the hotel's manager about how suspicious we look for staying here for a long time," Yuri continued. "I simply told him there was nothing to be worried about and we only needed some place to stay until we can gather enough money for us to move on. Which is not a lie, right guys?"

Everyone muttered a response.

"So, I think it's time," Yuri said. "It's time for us to move on."

"Are you sure we'll be able to get around with the money we have right now?" Naoi asked.

"Well, you and Hinata were able to gather plenty of money over these past days. I'm pretty sure we can deal with that."

Can I get a raise for getting humiliated?

"But even so," Yuri continued. "We might be able to find another hotel to stay in if we run low on money. This is the only hotel we can afford. And since we're getting more and more members, we need to figure out a way to balance our budget."

"I still don't understand why we have to go through this," I said.

Yuri looked at me. "Have you forgotten our mission?"

"No, but it's pretty much pointless. I mean, what are we-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Yuri said as she put up a finger.

I frowned.

"We are in a very important mission, if you didn't notice," Yuri said. "This is a mission where all of our questions will be answered. Don't tell me you lost interest in that."

"Well, not but-"

"Then, just shut up and keep following us."

I pouted. Actually, it was a mad pout. Is it just me or is Yuri getting more and more bossy...to me? What ever have I done to her?

Yuri cleared her throat. "That goes for the rest of you. If this is pointless, then just leave. I'm not forcing you to stay with Battlefront."

"What? Didn't you just told me to shut up and keep following?" I said.  
"

I did. But that's only because you're lost."

"How am I lost?!"

Yuri glared at me. "Somewhere inside that heart of yours, there's something that's pushing you forward but you don't know it or ignore it."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"How should I know? I just have a hunch."

I rolled my eyes. "So it's just a hunch, huh? Is that what all this has been for you? Just a hunch? You think that none of us have a life to pursue, something more important that this stupid operation?"

Yuri shot me a cold look. "I have a life too, you know! Do you think that I'm only doing this because I feel like it?"

I growled. "It sure does seem like it. You're aimlessly going around a city with others following you. It sucks, you know!"

I heard some gasps from the other members. I felt their tension. Sorry guys, but I'm about to go off on Yuri.

Yuri growled but said nothing.

"It sucks to have to be following some bossy bitch who has no idea where in the fucking world she's taking us! 'It's my intuition'! Yeah right! It's more like 'I want to ruin your damn lives'!" I yelled.

"Bossy bitch?!" Yuri hissed. "I will have you know that I am working very hard to keep all of your asses safe! I am carefully planning on keeping our money in well balance, finding ways to feed everyone, and get places for everyone to stay! I'm not letting anyone sleep out in the streets like a freaking hobo! I am doing the best I can to keep you guys happy and safe!"

"And for what?! We're going around, searching for freaking strangers that we have no relations whatsoever! We're like lunatics walking around Tokyo!"

"We have our ways!"

"What are they?! Tell me where we're going next."

Yuri hesitated. "I...I don't know yet..."

"Exactly!" I yelled. "You have no fucking idea where to go! You're just going to lead us to wherever you want, not caring about how the rest of us feel! You don't even bother to ask our opinions! You just go like you have no one following you! And you call yourself a leader? I laugh at that!"

There was a tense silence that only lasted for about a minutes before Yuri stood up and struck me across the face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" I growled as I rubbed my cheek.

Yuri hissed back at me. "Do you think I like hurting you?! Do you think I enjoy seeing any of you suffer?!"

Then I noticed Yuri's eyes getting flossy.

"I'm trying my hardest..." Yuri calmly said, almost as if she was trying hard not to cry. "But...if that's how all of your think, then I guess this mission of ours should be cancelled. All I wanted was to go on an adventure and meet the people from my dreams and be friends with them. If all of you think that's a waste of time, then please don't hesitate to go." She paused. "I'm sorry for making all of you suffer. I didn't mean to."

With that, Yuri left the room. The rest of us stayed behind in deadly silence.

* * *

I walked around the hotel for the tenth time. It just a mindless walk. I wasn't into the walk as my brain was somewhere else. My legs were only doing what they were made to do. And I just went along with them.

It has been five hours since the fight I had with Yuri. I haven't seen her since nor the other members. I hoped they were all okay. Especially Yuri.

I didn't mean to go off on her. I guess having to be Naoi's assistant and getting hypnotized almost every day made me lose my mind for a bit. I was tired, exhausted. It's only natural for someone to get angry after a long week of work, am I right?

Then again, people who are angry don't know what they're saying. I did. I knew exactly what I said and almost everything I said made sense to me. It was what I believed. I believed that this whole Operation: One To All or whatever was a big waste of my time. I have college to start pretty soon and what was I doing during my break? Going around Tokyo and getting complete strangers from the street. Tell me, is that sane?

I sighed. It wasn't really something normal people would do but then again, we weren't normal people. We were all weirdos with the same dreams and in those dreams, we were all in it. I guess there was something in the back of my head telling me to stop and go back home. Then again I had something in the bottom of my heart that told me to keep on going. Which one should I listen to? I heard that the heart knows more than the head, but in this situation, I feel like the head knows more.

I mean, come on. I'm going to break the fourth wall here, okay? Bare with me. Would you go out with some strangers just because you saw them in your dreams? Of course not. Come on. It makes no sense whatsoever.

Wait, did you say you would? Why? Why would you? You don't know that stranger at all. Who knows what they'll do to you. Haven't your parents taught you to never talk to strangers?

...

Who am I kidding? I was the first one to break that rule. I began to talk with some girl at a coffee shop. I guess it's not really something big. I mean, I'm pretty sure some people need to talk to anyone just because. But all of us felt we were familiar to each other, for crying out loud! That's not normal.

I leaned against a wall on the back of the hotel. I looked up to the setting sky. I always loved to look at the setting sky but this time, it was like the sky was bleeding.

"Hinata..."

I looked down from the sky and saw cute Miku walking up to me. But she wasn't smiling as she always was. She had a sad look on her face, something I never thought someone like her would ever have.

"Miku, is something wrong?" I said.

Miku said nothing as she opened her arms and gave me a hug but it felt as if she has no energy to hug me as tightly as she always would.

"Miku, what happened?" I said.

"Hinata..." Miku whispered. "Please make up with Yuri."

I hesitated.

"All of us don't know where to go. We don't know what to do. If you don't get Yuri back..." Miku looked up to me. "Should we follow you instead?"

I frowned as I looked into Miku's sad puppy eyes. Suddenly, from behind Miku a few feet were the rest of the Battlefront members. They all looked at me, giving me the sense of being the guilty party.

"But Miku," I began. "I can't lead anyone."

"Huh? Why not?" she said.

"Because...it's not my job. I can't lead you guys."

"Then who will? Should we continue or go back home? What should we do?"

I sighed and looked to everyone. They all agreed to go in this mission even if it takes their entire lives to accomplish it. None of them argued or thought it was stupid. I was the only one who complained. I'm the problem. No one else. Not Yuri.

"Let's go find our leader," I said.

* * *

It took us a while but in the end, we were able to find Yuri hiding underneath the hotel's entry desk.

"Yuri, come on out! We got something for you!" Miku said as she peeked down the desk.

I stayed a few feet away and let everyone else block me from Yuri once she comes out. I wanted to be the last person she ever sees.

"Miku? Why are you here?" I heard Yuri but couldn't see her.

"We're all here! We couldn't leave our leader behind," Miku said.

Everyone else gathered around Yuri while I stayed behind. They all mumbled things to each other, happy things, things to encourage Yuri. It was a nice sight. I just hoped Yuri was smiling.

"Thank you all. Thank you," Yuri said.

"We got another surprise for you," Miku said.

"Another one?"

Then everyone began to disband and reveal Yuri to me. We both stared at each other. She became hesitant while I only looked at her. I had no idea what to do or say first. I screwed things up earlier. I didn't want to do it again.

"Yurippe," I began.

"You're still calling me by that name?" Yuri said as she averted her eyes. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"And I was wrong." I took a few steps towards Yuri but still kept my distance. "Yurippe, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to be an asshole to you earlier. I didn't mean anything I said to you at all."

Yuri said nothing.

"I was a fool, Yurippe. My anger all came up from being exhausted with working with Naoi almost every day. I was tired, that's all. You know, people say the stupidest things when they're angry. I was in that mood." I paused. "I really am sorry for yelling at you. I didn't have any valid arguments. You were all right, Yurippe."

"No I wasn't," Yuri said. "I have my flaws too. Most points you pointed out made sense. I guess I really am a selfish bitch after all."

"No, Yurippe. Don't call yourself that." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't call yourself such horrible names."

I felt Yuri hesitate under my grasp.

"Yeah. We all have our flaws. We all have something wrong with us," I said. "But that's what makes us who we really are inside. We aren't perfect. And to be honest, I wish there were more people like you."

"Like me?" Yuri whispered.

"Yes. I mean, which other girl would think of a crazy plan of gathering stangers from her dreams and go all around the world if she has to. You're strange, I'll admit it, but that's why I like you. That's why we all follow you. You make an excellent leader." I pulled myself away from Yuri and grinned a little. "Unlike me. I'm probably the worse person to ever step foot in this planet. I mean, I have no right to be telling someone who obviously knows what she's doing just because I don't like it. If I really have a problem, then I should just leave, right? I'm just a burden to this group."

"Are you fucking around again?" Yuri said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"No one wants you to leave the group. We all want you with us. I want you with me."

I almost gasped but held it in. Yuri, realizing what she just said, gave out a small blush and turned away.

"Y-you know what I mean. You're a great asset to the group. You are the co-founder either way," Yuri said.

"Co-founder?" I said.

Yuri turned back to me and winked at me. "You were the second person to join Battlefront. You're my right-hand man, Hinata. In fact, you were the one who made me get this idea in the first place."

"So-"

"So, it was all your own fault for causing this to you in the first place."

I sweat dropped. I'm such a moron.

Yuri giggled and patted my shoulder. "Stay with us, okay?"

I smiled. "I guess I have no choice."

Everyone else began to celebrate and cheer.

"Long live our leader and co-leader!" Miku cheered.

"Hip hip! Hooray!" Everyone else cheered.

I sweat dropped. Dear God. Well, at least Shiina didn't participate in this foolishness.

"Hinata."

I turned to Yuri.

"I'm sorry too. Forgive me?" she said.

I smiled. "Sure, Yurippe. I can't stay mad at you forever."

Then Yuri grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. She leaned her face so close to mine that I literally thought she was going to kiss me.

"Hinata, I love you," Yuri whispered seductively.

I felt my face get extremely hot. "W-what? B-but I thought you never...never wanted to fall in love with me..."

"I was wrong. I'm totally in love with you."

Yuri leaned in closer and closer, making me able to feel her breath on my cheeks.

"Y-Yurippe..." I whispered.

We were centimeters away from each other's mouths. I guess she was really going in for it. So I closed my eyes and was ready to receive and give a kiss of a lifetime.

"Pervert!"

I quickly opened my eyes as I saw a hand just before striking my face, making me fully spin around two times. I rubbed my injured cheek and looked at Yuri who pouted.

"What the hell what that for?!" I yelled.

"You swear I would fall in love with you," Yuri said. Then she gave out a laugh. It wasn't one of those demonic, villian laughs. It was a cute laugh, one I've been waiting to hear from her. It was a laugh that caused her cheeks to turn a hue of pink. She was happy.

I smiled even with my injured cheek. If Yuri was happy, then I was too.

She really makes a fabulous leader.

About that kiss...it wasn't like I mind if she really did kiss me.

I laughed it off. I was such a moron.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? I bet no one was expecting this. I didn't even expect it myself. Yuri and Hinata got into an argument but in the end, they made up and became friends again. Were people believing that Yuri really fell in love with Hinata? Sorry for those who were waiting for some Hinata/Yuri. Sorry. But it was close, right?**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the chapter twelve. Last time, Yuri and Hinata had an argument but were able to make up. Good buddies again. Now we'll see what happened after that. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.12**

The next day, Battlefront headed out the hotel and began searching around for some kind of place we could rent. Luckily, Miku and Shiina were able to find us a cheap apartment we could rent down in the heart of Tokyo.

"This place isn't too bad," Yuri said as she examined the living room once we were all able to enter.

"At least we don't have to buy furniture and stuff," I said.

"We save more money that way."

"Guys, we need to buy food. I can't last more than a day without it," Matsushita called out from the kitchen.

"Sexy!" TK said as he did a few dance moves as always right in the center of the living room.

"This place looks comfy," Miku said as she wrapped her arm around mine, a thing of hers I got used to.

"How are we going to divide the rooms between us?" Naoi said.

"Well, there's two bed rooms. One with two beds and the other with a king size bed. There's the living room with two couches. I'm pretty sure we can all fit some way," Yuri said. "Not to forget the bathroom's tub or the kitchen's table. Those are places to sleep too."

"And I suppose you would give up the nice comfy beds to their others, right?" I said.

Yuri giggled. "Of course. But not to you."

I sweat dropped. "Geez, thanks. I know how much you care about me."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we gotta pay attention to Matsushita. Let's go grocery shopping."

Matsushita rushed out from the kitchen with a grin on his face. "Let's go!"

"Bro, what did I told you about eating too much?" TK stopped dancing and patted his hand on Matsushita's shoulders.

"Come on, TK. Just this once."

TK grinned and did the peace sign. "Okay!"

The two did a little dancing routine, leaving me to have my jaw dropped from how stupid they looked.

"This is so stupid," Shiina huffed and sat down on the couch.

"Aren't you coming along, Shiina?" Yuri asked.

"I'll stay here."

"Me too!" Miku said unwrapping herself from me.

"You too?" I said.

Miku smiled. "I'll tidy the place up for you guys."

Yuri shrugged. "If you guys want to." She turned to us. "Anyone else staying? If not, let's go."

No one else stayed behind and we headed out to the busy city.

* * *

"Who would had ever thought we would have enough money to buy this much groceries," Naoi said as he struggled with the bags he was carrying.

I had to agree with him. Each of us had at least five or more bags in each arm. Do you know who wanted all this food? Matsushita.

"It's fine, guys," Yuri said. "As long as we have enough food to last us more than a week, then it's fine."

And who's going to have to work and get hypnotized to get the money? This loser.

We all walked down the busy streets, chatting along about any random things. We walked into our street that wasn't as filled with people until we suddenly noticed some guy rushing off from an alley way. He looked like a robber from the mask he was wearing but he looked injured as well.

"You fucking bastard!" he yelled into the alley way before running away.

We all stood in shock as we looked at each other.

"What in the world?" Naoi said.

"Let's just ignore it and move on," Yuri said.

"Yeah but the way we're going is towards where the guy went," I said.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"That guy looked like a child molester."

"He did, didn't he? I mean, it's cool. That's his business. Now, onward."

Yuri leaded the way as us men walked closed behind her. No one would ever say something like that and think it was nothing. Wait, Hinata. Remember who this person is. It's Yuri.

As we got closer to the alley way where the guy ran away from, we all peeked down the passage way, kept alert if something hit us. Once we were fully at the entrance of the alley way, we all saw some guy with purple hair at the rear end who was cleansing some kind of sword. He suddenly jerked his head towards us.

There was a staring contest.

"What the fuck are you guys staring at?" the guy said.

Nothing at all. Let's go home.

"Yurippe, let's go," I whispered to her.

Yuri didn't respond and only stared at the stranger.

I had a feeling that if one of us moved, the guy would throw that sword at us. I bet all of us were too afraid to move.

But now that I think about it...

"Hey, can we-" Yuri began.

But suddenly, the guy threw his sword to us and was heading towards Yuri.

"Get down!" I said as I pushed on Yuri and made the both of us fall to the ground and drop our bags.

The other members covered themselves while shouting some curse words.

"Yurippe, you okay?" I said.

Yuri looked at me. "Y-yeah..."

I was glad that I was able to react quickly to cover her. She wouldn't had survived that hit.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here," I said as I stood up and helped Yuri stand up. I gathered both our bags and lead everyone away from the dangerous stranger.

* * *

"I still could've stepped in and fought with the guy," Matsushita said once we entered the apartment.

"We would've gotten into deeper trouble if you did," I said.

"Hi!" Miku greeted as she came rushing towards us with a broom and mop. "Wow! You guys got alot of groceries. Maybe, if you guys like, I can cook up something for dinner."

"That would be great," I said.

"Great! Now I gotta give these things back to the neighbors. I borrowed these from them. I'll be right back."

With that, Miku exited the apartment. The rest of us walked over to the living room where Shiina sat, cleaning her knives. I'm willing to bet that she was sitting there this whole time while Miku cleaned the whole apartment.

"You guys can organize the food in the kitchen," Yuri said as she walked down a hallway.

I frowned. She must still be in shock from what happened.

"Well, you heard what she said. Let's go get this food to the kitchen," I said.

Everyone else nodded and carried their bags to the kitchen. I was about to follow them until Shiina called out to me.

"Did something happen?" she said.

I turned to her. "Why say that?"

Shiina stood up. "I sense some tension between everyone."

I sighed. "Yeah. Something did happened. We were attacked by some freak out in the street on our way back."

"No one was hurt?"

"Luckily. However...Yuri was about to get hit."

"Yuri?"

"The freak threw a sword at her, but was lucky enough to push her down before it hit her."

Shiina averted her eyes. "No wonder she looked shocked."

"You noticed it?"

Shiina didn't answer until a few seconds later. "You should make her feel better."

I raised an eyebrow. This is the most I heard Shiina talk before it was surprising. "Yeah. I know."

Shiina sat back down and returned to cleaning her knives. "Should've been there. I could've fought that person."

"Violence is not the answer to everything. It's better to walk off so no one else has to get hurt."

Shiina said nothing after that. I walked over to the kitchen and organized the things inside the bags.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Miku announced once she finished cooking the dinner.

And boy did it smelled good. I was dying to eat some of the delicious food Miku made. I'm sure it tasted extremely good.

"I'm starving!" Matsushita said as he sat himself down on a chair in the dining table.

Everyone else followed but I stood standing.

"Hinata, aren't you going to eat?" Miku said as she served Matsushita his plate.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Yuri," I said.

"Very well."

And so, I made my way down the hallway Yuri walked in and walked towards the room that had the door open by only a slit. I slowly entered the room and saw the magenta haired girl sitting on the king size bed.

"Hey," I said.

Yuri nearly jumped. "Hinata? Don't startle me."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry."

Yuri averted her eyes. I walked next to her.

"Are you okay?" I said.

Yuri seemed offended and stood up. "Why is it that every time you look at me, you think that there's something wrong with me?"

"Come on. You were the victim of some freak earlier today."

Yuri hesitated.

"I'm only glad I was there to protect you," I said. I looked down at Yuri. "You're shocked, aren't you?"

Yuri nodded slowly.

"Then I know the perfect cure," I said as I grabbed Yuri's nose and pressed it gently.

"What the heck?" Yuri moved away from me, holding her nose. "What was that for?"

I chuckled. "It was something my mom would always do whenever I got scared. It's just some weird way of taking the shock away."

"Is it effective?"

"Heck should I know."

Silence.

"Hey, thanks for moving me out of the way," Yuri said.

"No problem. I vow to protect you, Yurippe," I said. "Not only that, but I will be by your side until you reach your goal."

Yuri looked at me and I smiled. She managed to smile slightly.

"Come on. Let's go eat," I said.

* * *

**Oh dear. Yuri almost got stabbed by a flying sword! That dumb guy trying to hurt people. However...doesn't he seem familiar to any of your guys? Maybe. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the thirteenth chapter. Last time, Battlefront was attacked by some weird guy with a sword. I don't know why he has a sword but whatever. Let's see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

Battlefront began eating and what a delicacy the dinner was. All of us chatted about this and that, and we praised Miku's cooking.

While we were eating, it felt strange to me. Here I was, eating dinner with other strangers yet it felt like I was with a family outside from my own. It felt weird in a good way. I enjoyed each other's company.

Once we were done, Miku stood up from her chair and announced, "Who's ready for dessert?"

"Oh boy! You know I am!" Matsushita smiled.

"What did you make?" Naoi asked.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything yet because I didn't know if you all wanted dessert," Miku said. "But I will go make it right away."

With that, Miku left to the kitchen, leaving all of us behind.

"Guys," Yuri began. We all looked at her. "Did that guy from earlier look familiar or what?"

We all sat in silence. I knew there was something about that jerk. I just thought I was crazy.

"You mean, the one who attacked you?" Naoi said.

"Yeah. As I thought about it, he looked familiar. Am I right?" Yuri said.

"I guess so," I said.

"We gotta go back and talk to him."

"And have him throw you another sword?"

"We'll be ready this time."

"Even if we go look for him, I doubt he'll be in the same spot we left him. He's not going to stay there, waiting for us to come by."

"We'll take tomorrow for the search."

I sighed. As usual, Yuri didn't pay attention to me. It was like she was never in danger from that weirdo.

Miku entered a few minutes later with a delicious cheese cake.

* * *

"Okay, so where is everyone going to sleep tonight?" Yuri said.

Battlefront was gathered in the living room, looking towards the hallway that leaded to the two bed rooms. It was already getting late and we needed to figure out where everyone's going to sleep for the night.

"I'll let you guys pick first," Yuri said.

"That's new," I said.

"I'll take the couch," Shiina said as she sat in, what happened to be, her favorite spot in the whole apartment.

"Shiina took a couch. There's another one," Yuri said.

"I'll take it," Naoi said.

"Couches are taken. There are two bed rooms. One with a king sized bed and the other has two twin sized beds."

"Let's take the king size bed, TK. We're both too big to take the twin beds," Matsushita said.

"Alright!" TK grinned and danced around.

"One bed room taken. One more left," Yuri said.

"You and Miku can take the two beds. I'll just sleep on the living room floor," I said.

Yuri shrugged. "If that's what you want. Now everyone, let's head to bed."

With that, almost everyone went to their designated spots except for Miku who stayed behind with me.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to take the floor?" she said.

"I'm fine with it," I said.

"I mean, if you like, we can share my bed and sleep together like last time. If you want."

Oh yes. Last time, Miku and I were able to sleep with each other in the same bed and it was the best thing to have ever happen to me. But I shook my head out of those memories.

"It's fine, Miku. You can sleep on your own. I would only be a bother," I said.

Miku frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to have back problems later."

I smiled and patted Miku on the head. "Miku, go to sleep."

Miku smiled unsured but nodded. "Good night, Hinata."

With that, we both headed our own ways and headed to bed.

* * *

It felt like only a minute that I was able to sleep until I heard some noises that woke me up. At first, I didn't pay attention to them and covered myself with the covers until...

"Eeek!"

I sat up in a hurry. "Who's there?"

I looked around the dark living room. I saw Shiina and Naoi sleeping away like there was no noise at all. I guess because they were comfortable in their couch while I was trying to sleep my best on the floor.

I then looked around once more and noticed a figure by the hallway entrance. I noticed it had a white short dress...

"Miku? Is that you?" I whispered.

The figure got in closer and indeed it was her. "Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to accidentally to trip over my own feet."

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay."

"Are you sleeping well?"

I yawned. "Yes, Miku."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Miku tipped toed over to me. "I can't stand to you see you sleeping on the floor. Please come sleep with me."

"Miku, it's fine. I don't need to-"

"I won't be able to sleep."

I sighed. There's no way I would change this girl's mind. "Fine."

Miku smiled and helped me get up as if I really needed to help. We walked over to her room, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Once we arrived, I looked over to the two beds where Yuri was sleeping in one.

"Come on," Miku whispered as she pushed me over to the empty bed.

"I still don't understand why I have to be here," I whispered.

"Please. I care for you. Besides, it won't be until you find your lucky girl that you'll sleep with a girl. Yuri nor Shiina wouldn't insist to sleep with them, would they?"

I blushed. "Well...no but..."

Miku pushed me down to the bed, making me land on my back. I actually thought Miku was going to do something to me but she only smiled and got on the bed.

"You can sleep on the right side. I'll sleep on the left," she whispered as she made herself comfortable.

I got myself right on my side and used the covers to cover myself. I looked over to Miku who smiled to me.

"Good night, Hinata," she whispered and closed her eyes.

I smiled back and went to sleep.

* * *

Something began to cuddle against my chest.

I immediately opened my eyes. I turned my head over to my left and saw the turquoise haired girl snuggling against me. I felt my cheeks get extremely hot and I was only glad it was dark so no one would see me.

"Oh Kaito..." Miku whispered as she continued to snuggle.

Kaito? Who the hell was that? Was she having a dream about someone named Kaito? Well, whoever it was, she sure did seemed to have some sort of affection towards that person. I have to admit it made me a bit jealous.

I was going to go back to sleep until Miku giggled softly and rubbed her face against my neck.

You would not believe how hot my face was by that time. She was not like this the last time we slept together.

Miku's familiar scent rushed into my nose, making me feel pretty warm inside. Then, I felt her mouth run down my neck and began to nibble my neck. I was going to go on my limit, but I tried to hold in my little moaning noises because Yuri was sleeping next to us. But Miku wouldn't stop.

After a few minutes of wonderful torture, Miku stopped nibbling and went back to snuggling with me. Her hair smelled like roses it it soothed me so. I almost didn't want this night to end.

"I love you, Kaito," Miku whispered.

I looked down to her. I noticed a shining stream run down her delicate face. It was a tear. Was she crying? But why?

After that, Miku went into a deep sleep and didn't move at all for the remainder of the night. I was peacefully left to sleep, with only one two things in my mind: Miku's kisses and her tears.

* * *

**Well then, I wonder who's this Kaito Miku's talking about. Must be someone important to her to be all lovey dovey with Hinata. At least Hinata didn't want overboard and, you know, wanted babies from Miku even though Yuri was there and...that's besides the point.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the fourteenth chapter. Last time, Hinata slept with Miku and she called him Kaito for some reason. I wonder why. Plus, Yuri discussed to Battlefront about getting the guy with the sword. I hope they don't get into trouble. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.14**

The next day, we began to do our search for the weirdo and his sword. Yuri thought it was best to only have four of us go to confront the freak, so he wouldn't feel intimidated and whatnot. So it was only Yuri, Matsushita, Shiina and me to go while the rest stayed behind. It should be obvious why Yuri chose Matsushita and Shiina. Combat specialists. Me? Nah. I was just dragged into this like always.

"I'm telling you it's going to be hard to find some weirdo with a freaking sword in Tokyo," I said. "I bet he's a fugitive. He looks like one. I mean, who would be carrying around a sword?"

"Someone like him," Yuri said.

"Yeah, but someone like him wouldn't be waiting for us in the same spot."

We walked towards the alley the guy was yesterday. We all peeked through and, to my surprise, there was the purple haired guy cleaning his sword.

"Or maybe he would," I said.

"Matsushita and Shiina, you guys get ready," Yuri said.

They nodded.

"And you better be careful," I said to Yuri.

Yuri smirked and took a step closer to the guy. "Hey."

The guy immediately jerked his head towards us and pointed his sword to Yuri. Matsushita and Shiina quickly blocked Yuri just in case there was an attack. It was pretty intense, if you ask me. I even felt myself getting ready to fight back.

The guy seemed shocked and lowered his sword just a bit. "What do you want?"

"I only want to talk to you," Yuri said. "Can I?"

The guy huffed. "What about?"

Yuri walked closer to the guy with us close behind. The guy kept his guard up as if we would attack him. We should be more worried about him than he of us.

"You attacked me yesterday. but I will let that go," Yuri said. "We need to have a serious conversation."

The guy raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any idea on what you're getting at. I've never seen you before."

"I'm sure you have. How can you forget a pretty face?"

The guy hesitated as he grew a hint of pink in his cheeks.

And so, I rested my arms over my head and left Yuri to deal with the weirdo.

* * *

Yuri successfully recruited the guy named Noda into Battlefront with only using charm. I'm pretty sure he only accepted to get in because he seemed to have an interest in Yuri, not because of everything that was being told to him. But how cares, right? As long as the two are happy, no one has to worry about getting hurt.

By the way, Noda explained that he carried a sword around because he was like the "hero" of Tokyo. He would beat up any criminals he sees and save the good kind. He was licensed to have a sword, not sure how or why because he attacked Yuri who didn't do anything, but that's besides the point.

After getting Noda, we all walked back to the apartment and got him caught up with everything and everyone. To be honest, I was guessing he only wanted to be alone with Yuri. He didn't seem to care about anyone else. He especially hated me, I could tell. Why? Maybe because I was Yuri's right-hand man. That was my guess. The funny thing was that Yuri completely ignored him most of the time he was here. She was too busy thinking of what to do next.

While everyone was doing their own thing, I walked over to the living room and decided to have myself a siesta. But once I got there, I noticed the turquoise head, Miku, cleaning up the living room.

"Hey Miku," I said as I sat down on the couch.

Miku looked up to me and greeted me with her sweet smile. "Hello Hinata."

"You know, you don't have to clean the apartment every day. Have someone else to do it."

"That's fine. I'm okay with doing this. Besides, it's the least I can do. I'm normally not a use."

I frowned and patted a spot next to me. "Come on. Sit down."

"But, I'm not done."

"Sit down."

Miku frowned and sat down next to me. I looked at her and patted her head. "Look at your hair. Got messy by cleaning."

Miku tried to look up to her hair but only managed to see her pony tails next to her. "Oh dear. Let me go fix it." Miku stood up and began walking away until I stopped her.

"Miku, bring the brush," I said.

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want to brush my hair as well."

Miku giggled and walked away. After a few seconds, Miku came back with the brush and handed it to me.

"You can brush you hair first, Hinata," she said.

I smiled and motioned to her to sit down next to me. She did so.

"Miku, can you turn your back to me?" I said.

"Turn my back to you?" she said.

"Yes. Please."

Miku turned herself around, giving her back to me. I smiled and began to untie her pony tails.

Miku shrieked softly. "H-Hinata? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to brush your hair, okay?" I said.

"B-but, I could do it myself..."

"I want to. Please let me."

Miku said nothing. So I continued with taking off her pony tails. Her hair fell freely down to the couch. She really had extremely long hair. But I didn't mind and began to brush her beautiful hair.

"Now, Miku," I began. "Why would you think you're no use?"

"Well, because I don't do much. All of you are doing something so cool and important, and I feel like I'm just a burden. So the least I can do is clean the apartment up," Miku said.

"You're not a burden and you're definitely not going to be our slave either."

"But I don't do anything."

"You've helped us with finding places and people. Without you, we wouldn't had gotten this far."

Miku sighed.

I frowned. I knew that she was frowning as well even with her back towards me. Something was bothering her but I wasn't sure what.

"Miku, you're so nice. You're very sweet. You're a whole bunch of fun. You've done enough for all of us," I said as I went for another round of brushing her hair.

"But that's not enough," she said.

"How is that not enough? I bet if you weren't with us, all of us would be angry with each other and stuff. There's something about you that brings all of us together and keep us happy."

Silence.

"No problem  
The world believes her lie,  
But what would happen to the truth?  
This bounding hill, oh how it tempts her so,  
She screams 'Don't give a damn!' "

I stopped brushing Miku's hair when I heard her sing. She had a beautiful voice but she sounded so sad. She only sang a verse from a song I never heard from before and went back to being silent.

"Miku?" I said.

"Do you ever feel like something is missing?" Miku said.

I looked at the back of her head as she dropped it. To be honest, I actually do. I've been feeling like something was missing ever since I saw that girl...but it was all a dream, right?

"Well, at times, I guess," I said, continuing to brushing Miku's hair.

"I feel it all the time," she said. "Ever since I realized I could think. My heart is not entirely complete."

I started making one pony tail. It was my first time and I was hoping it do it good. "Miku, what do you feel is missing?"

My first thought was the scene that happened yesterday night. She was showing love but in the end, she ended up crying. Something was hurting her heart.

"I'm not sure," Miku said. "Just something."

"Would it somehow be revolved around someone named Kaito?" I said.

Miku hesitated. "K-Kaito?"

I was done with one pony tail and began on the other one. "You kinda said that name last night."

"I...did?"

"I was thinking of mentioning it to you earlier but maybe it might be too personal. Was I right?"

Miku said nothing.

I sighed and finished the second pony tail. "I'm done, Miku. You can turn around."

Miku did turned around and once she did, I noticed she was on the verge of crying. I instantly wrapped an arm around her.

"Miku..." I whispered.

"Hinata...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say something foolish like that," she said. "I don't even know what or who Kaito is."

I frowned. For some reason, I felt like she was lying.

"It's okay," I said.

"Please...just let me roll one more time..." Miku whispered.

I looked at her. Miku didn't give me contact for a while, and I actually thought she was going to cry. But, like nothing happened, she looked up to me and smiled.

"Thank you for being my friend, Hinata," Miku said.

I didn't smile. I only stared at her, wondering what secrets she was keeping inside her locked up heart.

* * *

**Oh my. Miku was sad for the first time I ever seen her. Something must be bothering her and I'm pretty sure Hinata can feel it too. Poor Miku. Don't be sad. **

**Besides from that, Yuri was able to convince Noda to join and as Hinata said, by using charm. Oh Noda.**

**And I used the English lyrics from 'Rolling Girl' by Miku Hatsune. Such a beautiful song.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the fifteenth chapter. Last time, Hinata and Miku has a conversation together and it was pretty bittersweet. I wonder what will happen next. We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.15**

The next day, Battlefront went on around Tokyo for a nice walk. However, with Yuri as leader, she wasn't going to let this walk be only for walking but for searching as well. I doubt she was looking herself since she was enjoying herself.

"Guys, we got a problem," Yuri announced out of nowhere.

"What is it now?" I said.

A sword was pointed towards my neck. "Don't be rude to Yurippe," Noda said.

"So you decided to copy my nickname I had for her, huh? What are you going to do next? Steal her from me?" I was only lying. I just wanted to piss the guy off.

Noda's cheeks turned red from anger. "W-what are you talking about?! She was yours all along?!"

"Noda, Hinata, quit it, okay?" Yuri said. "I'm being serious about having a problem."

I pushed Noda's sword away from my neck and stuck my tongue out to him. Noda did the same.

"We are running out of money," Yuri said. "We're not going to have enough for the rent and food."

"You know you still have me to make performances," Naoi said.

"Well, yeah, but we gotta have to pay the rent by the end of this week. We don't have time for performances."

"So then what are we going to do?"

"I'm not really sure."

Everyone gasped. "She doesn't know!"

Yuri sighed. "Is it really that surprising?"

"You always know what to do, Yurippe," I said.

"I'm not God or anything. Of course I don't know everything."

"So then, what are we really going to do?"

We all walked in silence. What to do? What to do? Well, we were really in a pickle. If we don't come up with something quick, we're screwed.

"Cool!"

We all turned our head towards Miku who was reading a poster up on a light post. She torn it down and showed it to us.

"Look, guys!" she said.

We all looked at the poster Miku held and Yuri began reading out loud.

"Please join us for this Broadway musical that will be held Thursday night at the central park in Tokyo. There will be food served along with drinks while watching the play. 'Bad End Night' is known throughout the world for the mystery the play holds along with its spectacular songs. 'Bad End Night' had three parts to it that will circle around for added suspense that will leave you at the edge of your seat. 'Crazy Night' and 'Twilight Night' are the two parts added. We hope to see you there for a musical that you will never forget."

"What about it?" Noda said.

Miku smiled. "Can we go see it?"

"Don't we need to buy some sort of tickets?" I said.

"Which means we have to waste money. So it's a no," Yuri said.

Miku frowned and jumped around. "Please! Please! Please! Let's do something fun together! I'm only asking this once!"

Yuri sighed. "No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Can you stop?"

"Please!"

Yuri sighed and looked like she was going to lose it until I stepped in. "I say, let's go see this play."

Everyone looked at me.

"Are you serious?" Yuri said.

"Why not? I mean, it seems fun. Miku's right about taking some time to have fun. We can't be serious all the time," I said.

Silence. Everyone waiting for Yuri's decision. She looked to all of us then sighed.

"Fine," she said.

Miku smiled and jumped around in joy. A smile was forced on my lips.

"But you're going to have to pay for the lost money," Yuri pointed at Miku.

Miku nodded. "Yes, Commander!"

I bet Miku didn't really cared about paying back. All she cared right now was the play. Why cant' there be more people like Miku?

* * *

Night arrived and we all headed towards the park where the play was going to be held. There were already a lot of people gathered in picnic tables, already having food served to them. The entry for the show was $5 dollar per person so that was $40 dollars for us total. It was a shocker though. It was cheaper than any of us thought. And the food was free.

We were all able to find a table up front and sat down there. In a few minutes, some people came by and served us food. Everything was pretty good for being $40. I wonder how good the show will be.

While some of us began eating, one of them being me, I noticed Miku looking around. She stopped looking and only stared at something.

"Miku, something wrong?" I said.

Miku turned to me and then pointed towards a man who was standing behind the stage, talking on the phone.

"What about him?" I said.

"He looks worried," Miku said. "Do you think we can help him out?"

"Miku, it's probably his business."

But Miku didn't pay attention. She stood up and walked towards the unknown man. I sighed and decided to follow her.

"Excuse me, sir," Miku said as she startled the man who finished talking on the phone.

"Oh! Hello?" the man said.

"Miku, what are you doing?" I said.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Miku said, ignoring me.

The man sighed. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Sir, we pardon for coming up to you unexpectedly. It's none of our business," I said, wrapping an arm around Miku and pulling her closer to me.

The man shook his head. "Oh no. That's fine. I do need to vent myself on this problem."

"Maybe we can help you," Miku said.

We really shouldn't be talking to a stranger...I make some good jokes, don't I?

"Well, you see, I am the manager of this play but I just received a call from one of the actors and he said they aren't going to make it in time for the play. All the actors are stuck in the airport because their plane was delayed from a severe storm. They won't make it until tomorrow. The bad thing is that I can't postpone this play when everyone already paid and the amount of time we have to stay here in Tokyo." The man sighed. "And I just wanted to show this famous play to the people of Tokyo before we head to the United States. I guess that won't be possible."

Miku frowned and looked at me with puppy eyes. I frowned but I wasn't as sad as I should be. I was just concern about getting the money back before Yuri beat the living daylights out of us.

"How about we help you?" Miku said.

"Huh?" Both the man and I looked at Miku.

"What I mean is how about having another set of actors to perform the play for you? I have friends who might want to help you out."

"Miku, what are you talking about?" I said. "You can't really be saying that you want Battlefront to get in a play?"

The man nodded. "Oh yes! That would be wonderful! That would be a miracle you will bring to me, young lady!"

I pulled Miku closer to me and whispered in her ear. "Do you realize what you're getting us into? If Yurippe figures this out-"

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" I heard Yuri's voice.

Miku and I turned around to see the rest of the member walking over to us. Oh great.

"Yuri! I got something very special for you!" Miku smiled. "This man needs our help and we're going to help him no matter what."

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

The man bowed. "All of you will be helping this old man a great deal."

"Wait, wait. I did not signed a contract on this. What is going on here?" Yuri said.

The man began to explain everything to everyone else, making them all hesitated at the situation Miku got us into.

"And now, I will bring all of you the costumes and the play," the man said as he disappeared behind the stage.

"What the hell?!" Yuri yelled. "I'm not going to get up there and sing or whatever it is we're going to do!"

Noda pointed his sword at me. "You dumb ass! Look what you did!"

I growled. "I didn't do anything. Why do you always blame me?"

"Come on, guys," Miku said. "This should be fun."

"How in the world can this be fun when we don't know anything about the play?!" Yuri said.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine if we just wing it. It's not like anyone really knows what's this play is about."

"We'll make fool of ourselves," Naoi said.

"Come on. It's fun."

Then the man returned with a rack of clothing and packets. He handed all of us the packets which was the play we will be needing to memorize in such a short time.

"Now, in the play, there are eight characters. There's a villager who starts off the play. We had an actress for it. Who wants to be it?" the man said.

Everyone was still unsure about this whole idea. Heck I wanted to run away.

"Me!" Miku raised her hand in a cheerful manner.

"Excellent! Here is your costume," the man said as he handed her a costume. Miku smiled.

"Next is the butler," the man said.

Naoi sighed. "I guess I can't escape this. I'll be it."

The man handed him his costume.

"Next is the maid," the man said.

Shiina quietly raised her hand. The man handed her costume.

"This is so stupid," Shiina huffed.

"Next is the Doll twins," the man said. "Originally, it were one girl and one boy."

"I guess we should do that part, TK," Matsushita said.

TK nodded and spun around. "Bring up the beats!"

"Since you are taller and bigger than the actors, I will have to give you both other costumes. Don't worry," the man said and found two separate costumes for the two to wear. "Next is the master."

Miku wrapped her arm around mine. "You should be the master, Hinata!"

I hesitated. "Why?"

I swear I hope this play has nothing to do with sexual acts.

"Why that's wonderful! The actor for master has blue hair just as yourself, young man," the man said.

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care."

The man handed me my costume.

"The master must have a mistress," the man said as he looked at Yuri. I was guessing he was trying to convince her.

Yuri huffed and turned her face away. "There is no way I'm going to be performing a play at the last minute."

"Please do. If performing a play just for helping me," the man said as he took out a suit case from behind the rack. "Then how about I pay you all $10,000 just for performing?"

"Holy shit!" we all said as he looked inside the case the man opened.

"You can't be serious!" I said.

The man smiled. "But I am. Because you're doing such a good deed, I won't mind paying you all this amount for taking your time to helping me."

"Yuri, that's a lot of money," Naoi said. "Enough to keep us from running out for a while."

"See Yuri? I told you I was going to pay you off," Miku said, sticking her tongue out in a cute manner.

Yuri looked at the money in front of her and sighed. "We do need the money so..."

We all looked at her.

"...I guess I'll have to do it," she said.

The man smiled and handed Yuri her costume. "Thank you kindly." The man turned to Noda. "Now, the play has a lady who is the daughter of the master and mistress. However, you a guy unless you want to role play as a girl."

Noda grew a blush. "No way!"

The man laughed. "That's fine. We can make the lady into a gentleman, the son of the hosts. I have a fine costume for you." The man searched around and found a costume for Noda. "Here you go."

Now that we all had our costumes and parts, we all looked at each other with unsure faces except for Miku. She was as happy as a little girl who received all the candy she ever wanted.

"Now all of you go back stage and run through the script," the man said.

So we obeyed and headed back stage. My stomach was getting into knobs just thinking about this.

* * *

**Oh! A musical play! This'll be fun! I really want to see how Battlefront will manage to get through this. Miku seems excited as always. But the rest seem as worried as hell. Haha. **

**'Bad End Night', 'Crazy Night, and 'Twilight Night' are all part of Miku Hatsune. I don't own them.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the sixteenth chapter. We'll get to see how Battlefront was able to do their play. I can't wait. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.16**

We had only a minute before the curtain rises up on us. The stage was set and ready for us to perform. Miku was the first one to go and I feel bad for her. However, she seemed as if she memorized the play in a second. She seemed confident. And...she looked extremely cute in her costume.

"This sucks," Yuri whispered from behind the curtain the rest of us were in while Miku was on the other side of the curtain, ready to enter.

"You'll do fine, Yurippe," I said.

Yuri glared at me. "I didn't memorize anything."

I smiled nervously.

"This is so stupid," Shiina whispered. She was in a maid outfit, and I have to admit she looked cute in it as well. To be frank, every girl looked cute. Guys...eh.

"Ready?" the man said to us through the hidden speakers we had in our ears. It was there for us to know when to start singing and talking and what not.

"Ready," I said.

"You'll do great."

Just then, the stage lights turned on and the curtain rose. We all hidden behind our curtain until it was our turn to appear. Miku walked to the center of the stage and the spotlight was on her.

A soft music was played and she began to sing.

"A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods, arrives at a mansion of the night, faded letter in hand..."

Miku walks around ass if she were lost in the woods that were her scenery. She went back behind the curtain she was in as the scene went dark. In a flash, the lights went back on, to reveal the mansion scene where we will be appearing along with loud, jolly music.

Miku walked towards entrance of the mansion's door and sings. "She knocks on the ominous manor's damaged door. Is anybody there?"

That's when the rest of us entered inside the mansion to greet the cute villager. Naoi was the first to go.

"My, do you need some help?" Naoi sang.

I wanted to laugh but I had to keep myself focused.

"Wel-come..." TK sang.

"To our won-drous mansion..." Matsushita sang.

I was pretty surprised that TK could speak perfectly.

"Let me serve you tea!" Shiina sang as she walked over to Miku with a tray and a cup of tea.

Miku turns to the audience and sings. "Everyone gathers, and the guest is 'appraised'."

Then it was my turn to greet her. "A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!"

"Then we will party! Party!" TK and Matsushita sang.

All of us sang. "Let us welcome you!"

"Hurry, hurry!" Matsushita sang.

"Pour the wine!" Naoi sang.

"Be merry, be festive!" Shiina sang.

"Let us give a toast!" Noda chimed in.

I tried to hold in my laugh as much as I could.

"Are you ready?" TK sang.

"Are we, indeed?" Yuri sang.

"Then let us begin!" we all sang as we walked around Miku. "You are the lead actress in this Crazy night, all dressed up with a glass of wine. Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so? Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter. 'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Happy night!"

We all hid behind a curtain while the scene went black.

"I can't believe I sang," Yuri whispered.

"I can't believe we all sang," I whispered.

"You all did great, guys," Miku smiled.

Then the lights went back on and the scene was changed into a bed room. Shiina and Miku walked into stage with Shiina guiding Miku to the room and then came back behind the curtain. After a few seconds, all of us entered the room but it was like Miku didn't even notice us. It was part of the play.

"The night after the banquet, something seemed amiss. She went to sleep and awoke, but morning never came..." we all sang.

Miku stood up from the bed she was sitting on as it rolled away behind the curtain and the mansion was up as the scene.

"Shall we..." TK sang.

"Tell you a se-cret?" Matsushita sang.

The two walked over to Miku while the rest of us went on our own ways, moving about.

"Take a look at the clock..."TK and Matsushita sang as they pointed to a fake grandfather clock on the far back of the stage. The hands of the clock were stuck at five minutes before midnight.

"The girl became scared," the rest of us continued to sing to the audience. "And fled into a secret room."

Miku rushed towards the curtains as we followed behind her. The scene went black and then turned back on with a new scene where coffins were lined in a room.

Miku rushed in as we followed behind.

"And opening the heavy door, she found...Jesus! Jesus! A pile of coffins..." we all sang.

"Oh, dear..." Yuri sang.

"So you saw it..." I sang.

"Danger! Danger!" Matsushita sang.

"Don't be scared, please?" Shiina sang.

"Where are you going?" TK sang.

"Where, indeed?" Naoi sang.

"Please, wait!" we all sang.

Miku ran around the room for a while before going back into hiding. The rest of us stayed on stage and continued singing.

"You are the lead actress in this Crazy night-is all according to script? What, then, of tonight? What Ending? It's all up to you, you know..."

Miku appeared again, running around as if she was losing her mind as the rest of us continued singing.

"Search, look hard for a Happy ending, but mess up the order, and it's all over. Does the True end lie in the coffins? Ah, is it another Bad End Night?"

We all left the stage as the scene went black. We waited for a couple of minute until the new scene was being made.

"Wow. I can't believe we've gone this far," I whispered.

"Has anyone messed up?" Noda whispered.

"I think we're doing pretty good," Miku whispered. "Don't worry about getting mixed up. We're all doing just fine."

The new scene was in place which was the mansion and Miku entered, walking around in mere desperation.

"What can I do to get back home?" Miku sang.

Yuri and I entered. "Once the play is over..."

Naoi and Shiina entered. "Then you shall return..."

The others entered along and we all walked around Miku who sat on the floor, fake crying.

"The key to the Happy ending..." Miku sang. "Where has it ended up? That coldly-glinting key..."

Then she stood up and looked at the grandfather clock. She smiled and took out the two clock hands. The rest of us stopped in mere shock.

"...I fooound it," Miku sang. She held on the clock hands as she turned to us with a smile "I am the lead actress in this Crazy night, plunging a knife into your skulls. And once I'd swing it just enough...I began to enjoy myself so..."

Miku came towards us with the clock hands in her grip, trying to stab us while we all panicked and ran around.

"Run! Run! Run for your life!" we all sang. "Forget the play and the lines! 'Til the point of madness, break apart this Bad End Night..."

Miku "stabbed" us with the clock hands and we all fell down on our knees but we continued to sing.

"You are the lead actress in this Crazy night. The cast and the stage all gone. And with the story over, now, shall we all leave together? Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter. 'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Bad End Night!"

The scene went black. We all hid behind the curtains. The light went back on and there on stage was a figure, which we all knew was the man, with a hood over himself.

From behind the curtain, Miku sang. "In the now-silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause."

The man, or shadow, clapped to the empty stage.

"A good show you put on tonight..." the shadow sang.

"And it picked up the letter, weeping..." Miku sang and with that ended the play.

The scene went dark. The audience began to clap hard and cheered. We all sighed of relief. We were done with the first part.

"Everyone, great job!" the man said as he joined us behind curtain. "Now let's take a break until we start on the second part, okay?"

With that, we all followed the man back stage and got ourselves a break.

* * *

After doing 'Crazy Night' and 'Twilight Night', we were all able to finish the show with a lot of happy people. The audience loved it. They loved us. And I can't believe we managed to pull it off.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the man said. "You all did great! I couldn't have done it without you all."

"It was so much fun! Thank you for letting us perform," Miku said.

I'll admit it that it was fun. And I think everyone has to agree.

"Well, as I promised, here is the money," the man said as he handed Yuri the suitcase.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it," Yuri said. "I feel bad for taking the money. We had fun doing this play that we were just doing it for fun and not for the money."

"I could see it in all of your eyes. But I must repay you in some way and this is the least I can do."

Yuri smiled. "Thank you, sir. We really needed the money. But are you sure all this is fine with you?"

The man laughed. "That's nothing. Being a Broadway specialist, that amount of money is nothing compared to other amounts. I'm fine with it."

"Thank you once more, sir. We really appreciate it."

"And if your actors don't arrive in time for another play, we'll be happy to take over," Miku smiled.

The man laughed. "Of course, of course. I will have you all in my contact lists."

With our farewells, we left the park and headed towards our apartment.

"I liked that man. He was very kind," Yuri said.

"I actually liked performing. Maybe we can do it again sometime," Naoi said.

"It was fun," Noda said.

"I told you guys," Miku giggled.

I smiled as Miku wrapped her arm around mine. We both walked behind everyone else. Just then, she jerked a bit as she reached down inside her pocket and took out her phone. She turned it on and read something on it.

"Oh..." she said.

"What is it?" I said.

"I got a message from Gldemo."

"Gldemo?"

"Girls Dead Monster. Well, from their manager, Yusa."

I hesitated.

"It says that they arrived a week before and they couldn't find me or contact me." Miku giggled nervously. "I had my phone uncharged this whole time. Whoops!" She went back to reading. "And they wanted to stop by and visit me before heading off to Beijing for another tour. They'll be heading early next morning." She turned off her phone. "I totally forgot that Girls Dead Monster was a band you guys wanted to talk to, right?"

I nodded.

"Silly me. If only I had my phone charged earlier then I would've told you all. Now we have to wait for another week until they come back. Sorry," Miku said.

"It's fine. We still have other people to look for," I said as I patted her head.

Miku smiled to me and snuggled against my chest.

I smiled back for only a while until a frown took over. Why was I feeling disappointed? Did I really wanted to see the band? The girl with pink hair and her song 'Alchemy' came into mind. Did I wanted to see her? Was she the missing piece I felt before?

I averted my eyes as I continued to walk back to the apartment.

* * *

**What a success! Battlefront did great with the play. Yay! Bravo! But, what is this? Gldemo has messaged Miku about their coming back and then leaving? Hinata feels a bit down because of that. **

**'Bad End Night', 'Crazy Night', and 'Twilight Night' all belong to Miku Hatsune.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the seventeeth chapter. Woot! This story seems to be a longer one than the last one. Anyway, last time, Battlefront did a play and what a sensation it was. Good for them. Now we'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.17**

The following day, we decided to just chill out and do nothing. Why? Because we were beat out from the play we did last night. Even TK was beat. But not Miku. She was up and ready the next day and began cleaning the apartment as she loved to do.

I yawned as I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch where Noda and Naoi were sitting watching television. I decided to just chill with them for the rest of the day since I have nothing better to do.

"Okay. Thanks," I heard Miku say and then I noticed her heading towards the door.

I turned around before she could leave. "Miku, where are you going?"

Miku turned to me. "I was just going to walk around. Wanna come?"

"Sure." As I stood up, Noda began to sing this ridiculous rhyme.

"Miku and Hinata sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he teased.

I ignored him and walked over to Miku. I couldn't wait to get away from that weirdo.

So, Miku and I walked out of the door and began having our walk around the city.

We chatted about this and that for a while and through out the whole time, I would catch Miku hold tigthly onto a small hand purse. She would stop conversing and avert her eyes with her purse close to her.

"Is something wrong, Miku?" I decided to say.

Miku hastily stopped holding her purse tightly and carried it on her side. "I'm fine."

"But people who are fine don't usually hold their purses in an anxious manner."

Miku smiled slightly. "It's nothing really."

"You can tell me. I won't judge you or anything."

"Well," Miku ran a hand through her turquoise hair. "Since we've received money from the kind man from yesterday and shared it among all of us, I was thinking of getting myself something nice."

"That sounds like a good plan especially for all the hard work you've done. You should get yourself something."

"Yeah but..." Miku began to hold her purse tightly again.

I raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"I'm not sure what to buy."

I rested my arms over my head. "Well, there are a bunch of cute things you can buy for yourself. Like jewelery, accessories, shoes..."

"I've always wanted to buy myself a cute dress," Miku whispered.

"There you go. Get yourself a nice dress."

"But..." Miku turned away. "...you're with me."

"What does that have anything to do with a dress?"

"Well...you're going to see me in it. I-I wanted it to be a surprise for..."

I looked down at Miku with a confused face. She looked at me for a seconds before turning away with a blush on her cheeks. That's when I realized what she meant. I felt my cheeks get hot.

We walked in silence for a while before I decided to break it. I grabbed onto Miku's hand.

"Come on, Miku. Let's search for that perfect dress," I smiled.

Miku blinked a couple of times. "What?"

I chuckled and pulled her towards the various dress shops.

"Hinata, you don't have to do this. I know shopping around for dresses isn't really something a guy would do," Miku pasued then shook her head. "What I meant was that someone like you shouldn't be going around see a girl shop around for a dress. Ah! That wasn't what I was trying to say..."

I laughed. "You're so cute, Miku."

"Of course not! I'm not cute at all!"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not!"

I laughed. In a few seconds, we stopped by a store and stood outside, looking through the dresses inside.

"What about this one?" I said.

Miku glanced at the store and shook her head. "Too domestic."

I grinned. "Picky, aren't we?"

Miku blushed which made me smile. "I'm not."

I walked Miku towards another store. "What about here?"

Miku shook her head profusely. "That's Suzuki's!"

I stared at her with a blank look. "What about it?"

"That store has really expensice dresses. No way will I waster that much money just for a dress."

I looked through the store. "They do have lots of dresses, though." I pointed to the three mannequins that flaunted three lavish frocks that were all probably horrendously expensive. "Cute too."

Miku bit her lip. "They're nice dresses, but I can't buy a dress from there. Even if it was a dream of mine..."

I turned to her. "So then, this place it is."

Miku jerked her head to me. "No way!"

I smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the store even if she struggled to get herself free.

"Come on. At least just try some out. Then if you still don't like any of them, then we can go to another one," I said.

Miku huffed. "I'm telling you, there's nothing in here that I will buy."

I chuckled. "Go run wild."

Miku sighed and walked around the store with me following her behind. She ran her hand over each dress she passed, not even stopping to look at them.

"At least one of these must have gotten your attention, right?" I said as I stopped to look at a row of dresses.

"You'd be surprised," Miku said as she went towards another row but actually stopped to look at the dresses.

I decided to make this load a lot easier for her to carry. "How about I help you play for half?"

Since Miku was on the row in front of mine, I couldn't see her reaction but from what she said, I kinda already knew.

"What? Are you crazy?" she said.

I laughed. "I'm only saying. I can help you pay since you're worrying about the price."

"W-well...I mean, no! I can't have you to pay for a silly dress. This is not your responsibility, Hinata. I suggest we should just leave this place and go somewhere else."

I heard her walk away, so I quickly walked over to her and met up with her once our rows were able to come together. I grabbed her hand. Miku turned to me.

"Come on. At least try a dress," I said.

Why was I doing this? I'm not really sure but I think it had something to do with everything she has done for Battlefront. I would waste as much money on her if she wanted me to.

Miku frowned. "I really appreciate you wanting to help me, but I can't have you buy me something like this."

Suddenly, I saw her eyes get a sight of something behind me. I turned around and noticed a dress hanging. It was pink with white short sleeves and white outline a the end of the dress. It looked simple but it was a really cute dress.

I smirked and pulled down the dress. "You like this one, right?"

Miku hesitated and shook her head. "Are you kidding me? I-I..." She examined the dress and nodded slowly.

I laughed. "Then go try it on." I handed her the dress. Miku grabbed it and walked towards the dressing room while frowning the whole way. She was just so cute.

* * *

After a while from trying dress to dress, Miku finally agreed on the first one she tried on. I could it in her eyes that she was in love with that dress even if she denied it.

"Okay then, let's go pay for it," I said as I grabbed the dress and walked towards the cashier.

Miku grabbed her sleeve. "No. I don't want it."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

I chuckled and handed the cashier the dress. Miku stood by my side as she eyed her dress almost like a litte girl who didn't want her favorite stuffed animal to get sold.

The cashier smiled after placing the dress in a bag. "That will be $75."

I took out my wallet as Miku did the same. I quickly paid the cashier the money before Miku could give her fair share.

"Hinata? Why did you do that?" Miku said as she stared at me with shock.

I patted her head. "It's my gift to you."

"But I thought we agreed to pay half and half."

"I lied."

Miku pouted. "Hinata."

The cashier handed me the bag. "Thank you very much. Can I tell both of you something?"

Miku and I turned to the cashier. "Hmm?"

"The dress will fit the girl just fine with some cute white shoes."

"You don't say?" I smirked as I turned to Miku who blushed away in anger and embarrassment.

"Don't even think about it," she huffed.

I laughed and thanked the cashier. We both walked out of the store with Miku holding her dress.

"I swear Hinata you're such a tease," Miku said.

"How am I a tease? I'm only doing something good for once," I said. "It makes me feel good to buy you something."

Miku looked at me. "But, you know, you don't have to buy me stuff to make me happy."

"I know but I want to. Besides," I rested my arms over my head. "You're the only girl who I would go far to when it comes to things like these."

Miku blushed while I did too. Did those words really come out of my mouth?

"I-I doubt Yurippe and Shiina to accept stuff from me," I said.

"Hinata..." Miku whispered.

I looked down to her. "Hmm?"

Miku suddenly wrapped her arms around me. I hesitated from the sudden hug.

"Thank you so much, Hinata," Miku said. "You have such a good heart."

I hugged her back. "Only sweet people like you make my heart that much sweeter."

"You mean it? You think I'm sweet?"

"Of course, Miku. You're the sweetest girl I ever met in my life. You really are something."

"So, you wouldn't ever think of...getting rid of me?"

I looked down at Miku who didn't look up to me. "Of course not. Why would you say that? Who would ever try to get rid of you?"

"Because...he did it..."

"Huh?"

Miku separated from me and smiled. I frowned because there was something sad about that smile. Something so sad that almost made me feel like shedding some tears.

"Let's keep on walking, Hinata," Miku said. She held out her hand to me. "Would you hold my hand and never let go?"

I continued to frown as I examined Miku. She continued to give me the sad smile. Her eyes were even a bit dull.

I grabbed her hand tightly. "I will never let you go."

With that, we started walking again.

* * *

The rest of the time, Miku and I had fun. Miku managed to get herself some cute white shoes as the cashier recommended, and I was able to convince her to put her dress on. She really did look cute. She was the sun of my day, of this suddenly rainy day. I had to buy us an umbrella to keep us from getting wet. We were both heading back to our apartment, hand in hand. We stopped by a cross walk and waiting until we were able to walk through the busy traffic.

"Hinata, today was fun," Miku smiled. "Thanks for joining me."

"Thanks for inviting me," I said. "You really are a fun girl."

Miku giggled and snuggled against me. It made my heart feel so warm to see her happy. It was like it was my job to keep her happy.

Once we were allowed to walk, we carefully walked down the street, trying to keep ourselves from slipping into puddles. But as we were crossing, I suddenly noticed two familiar guys walking towards us. They were both wearing glasses and talking among each other. They were the same guys I saw that one day in the park which means they're the same guys from my dreams. I had to stop them.

"Hey," I said, stopping in the middle of the street to call the guys.

They both looked up to me. The one with the dark hair said, "Do we know you?"

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Miku said.

"I need to talk to you guys. But not in the middle of the street," I said. "Come follow me."

The guys looked at each other but didn't even hesitate and followed me. Once we were at the other side of the street, I pulled the guys towards me.

"We need to talk," I said.

The guy with pale orange hair straighten his glasses. "Wait, aren't you that one guy who helped us?"

"Yes. I'm that one guy. Now-"

"You made both of us into business sensations!" the guy with the dark hair said.

I sweat dropped. "Yeah, yeah..."

Miku smiled. "You did, Hinata? You made these guys into millionaires!"

I did? With only telling them to combine two websites together? Give me a break.

"We thank you," the dark haired guy bowed.

"Is there any way we can repay you?" the orange haired guy said.

"Would you kindly shut your mouths and listen to me?" I said. "You can start from there."

The two guys became silent in a flash. Wow. I can control these two nerds.

"Thank you. Now, listen to me carefully. Everything I'm about to tell you will not make sense at first but later, it will all make perfect sense," I said.

* * *

**Oh my. Another chapter revolving around Miku and Hinata. They both went on a date without even realizing it. Haha. It was another bittersweet chapter between the two. There's just something about Miku that makes me want to hug her and tell her everything's going to be just fine and Hinata is there for her. Man, Hinata's such a nice guy. When will I ever meet a guy like him? Haha.**

**And, Hinata was able to find two guys he met a while back. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the eighteenth chapter. It takes a while to look for people. Haha. Anyway, last time, Hinata and Miku went on an unknown date and found two men. What will happen next? We'll see. Enjoy.** ^-^

* * *

**Ch.18**

Battlefront now has a total of ten members. A lot of people. Imagine how we're dealing inside a small apartment. We're definitely crowded. But the thing I like about it is that I get to sleep with Miku. Lucky me, right?

Anyway, I was able to recruit the two nerds, Takamatsu and Takeyama into the team. All by myself. Good job, Hinata. But please don't tell me I need some kind of dog treat. Yuri did that to me.

"Okay, guys," Yuri announced to all of us who were gathered in the living room.

"Today, we're going to have to keep moving and search for the others."

"And where are you thinking of going, Yuri?" Naoi said.

"As what we've been doing thus far."

"Walking aimlessly around," I said.

Yuri shrugged her shoulders. "Basically that." She turned to the newbies. "Takamatsu and Takeyama..."

"I would appreciate it if you called me Christ," Takeyama said as his typed in his laptop.

I sighed. "You and your Christ stuff."

"At least I'm not trying to call myself God."

Naoi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I face palmed. For some reason, Naoi thought it was a cool idea to be acknowledged as God just because he can see through our deepest memories and stuff. He's such a moron.

Yuri sighed. "Whatever. Takamatsu and Takeyama, you guys are going to have to do something useful, so how about leading us around the city?"

Takamatsu put his glasses into place. "We will do our best."

"Yurippe, are you sure you want to let these guys lead us?" I said.

"It's a change. I'm pretty sure all of you are tired from following my every order," Yuri said.

"I will never get tired from doing everything you want me to do," Noda said, trying to do cool tricks with his sword.

"You're pretty much useless but if it comes to having you as the only survivor, than I have no choice."

"What?!"

Everyone else laughed as Noda's misfortune. Poor guy.

* * *

So, we all walked around the city, having no luck in finding other people. To be honest, my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about the time remaining until Girls Dead Monster arrives. I've been dying to meet that pink haired girl and see if she's really the one I saw in my dreams. But she couldn't be someone we're all looking for. It felt like she was the only one I was looking for. But why?

"We've been walking around for hours. Can't we take a break?" I said.

"I'm really hungry," Matsushita said.

Yuri sighed. "Fine. Takamatsu and Takeyama, you guys suck."

The two four eyes frowned.

"Let's go eat somewhere and then continue the search," Yuri said. "Where do you guys want to eat at?"

"Buffet!" Matsushita said. "We need to eat at a buffet."

'You're making it sound like we have to," I said.

"Because we do."

"Okay. Matsushita, lead the way," Yuri said.

With that, Matsushita lead us towards a not-so-fancy-or-expensive buffet. It wasn't that bad, I guess.

A waiter lead us over to a table where another table had to be added for all of us to fit. I sat in between Miku and Yuri, two complete opposites. Miku smiled to me while Yuri gave me the cold shoulders. Eh.

The first group to go was the table next to mine which included Matsushita, TK, Takamatsu, Takeyama, and Naoi while the rest of us stayed behind to keep the table occupied so no one else would take it.

"Hinata," Miku wrapped her around around mine. "I've never eaten in a buffet before."

"Really? I have like only two times, but that was a long time ago," I said.

"Do we have to wait until we get served?"

"No. You go get whatever you want." I pointed over to the buffet tables. "You see those over there? You go get your food there."

"Oh! Really?" Miku giggled. "That's cool!"

I smiled. She was really cute when she giggles. Well, she's always cute. And today, she got herself a cute new dress. It was white with a black under outline. She wore long black thigh socks with red heels and her two ponytails were tied with one red and one black bows. She looked like princess to me.

"Okay, our turn," Yuri said as she stood up along with Noda.

The rest have returned. Miku and I stood up and walked over to the tables.

"Miku, what do you want to eat?" I said.

"Oh my! There are a lot of foods to choose from. I'm not sure," Miku said with a pout.

So damn cute!

"What are youc going to choose, Hinata?" she said.

"Probably just some beef udon and such," I said as I walked over to the beef udon and got myself a plate. I handed one to Miku.

"I'll get some too."

So I served Miku her plate and then served myself.

"Is there anything else you want?" I said.

"Do you think they have dumplings?" she said.

"I'm pretty sure they do. Let's go walk around."

So we both walked around until we found the table where the dumplings were. Miku smiled and began picking her dumplings. I got myself some white rice with curry. Then we walked back to our seats and began to eat with the others.

We talked about many things, most of them being extremely random. Just then, there was music played which indicated that the dance floor was open.

"Wait, there's a dance floor here?" Yuri said.

Matsushita nodded. "Yep! Isn't this place the greatest?"

TK began to wiggle in his seat which looked really strange and you think he was doing something else other than dancing in his seat. If you know what I mean.

"It's not TK's style of music, so we're safe from losing him," Matsushita said.

"Word!" TK said.

The rest of us sweat dropped.

"It's slow music," Yuri said. "I hate that kind. Too calm."

"Perfect for dancing," Naoi said as he pointed towards the dancing floor. "People are already gathering around."

Noda stood up from his seat and turned to Yuri. We all looked at him in complete confusion.

"Yurippe," Noda blushed. "W-would you like to d-d-d-d-d-d-dance w-w-with m-m-m-m-m-me?"

I tried to hold in my laugh but managed to get a few chuckles.

"Don't be mean, Hinata," Miku whispered to me.

"You're so weird," Yuri said. "Why would you think I would want to dance?"

"Because he wants to get to you," I said.

Noda growled at me while I laughed.

"Noda, I'm engaged," Yuri said as she took a bite from her steak.

That made Noda freeze and made me laugh harder. Miku had to sustain me from falling off my chair.

Yuri later joined in my laughter. "I'm only kidding, Noda. But I really don't want to dance."

Noda sighed of relief but for only a while. "But Yurippe..."

I thought it would amuse me to mess around with Noda. I turned around to Miku and offered my hand.

"Miku, would you care to dance with me?" I said.

Everyone looked at us to see what would happen.

I smiled to Miku as she giggled. "Hinata, you're so funny. But I'll gladly dance with you." She took my hand.

"Thank you," I said as I stood up with Miku. I turned towards Noda who had his jaw dropped. I smirked and lead Miku to the dance floor.

"Hinata, I didn't know you can dance," Miku said.

I chuckled. "I don't."

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you...?" She paused then pouted. "Hinata, did you do this to mess with Noda?"

I nodded.

"You're such a bully." Miku gave me a small push.

"Come on. Let's pretend that we're dancing," I said as I tried to grab Miku into a dancing position but I couldn't find a comfortable one.

Miku sighed and grabbed me in a position. "You really don't know how to dance."

I smiled nervously. "At least I'm attempting. How about you? Do you know?"

Miku put out an unsure smile. "Well, not really. I mean, I do but not these slow songs. I know how to dance pop and such."

"At least you know how to dance."

We stood for a while, trying to figure out what to do. I looked at some couple besides us for guidance. Once I got the hang of it, I pulled Miku along with me. We did only two steps: front and back.

"This isn't really much," I said.

Miku nodded but, like a light bulb lit, she smiled and pulled me closer to her. I felt my cheeks get hot as we continued to dance.

"Simple but very special," Miku said as she rested her head on my chest.

I managed to smile and held her tight to me. I looked towards the table where Battlefront was and noticed Noda with a very disturbing, angry face. I winked at him to tease him and continued to dance.

"Hinata," Miku began.

"Hmm?" I said, looking down at her.

"You're really special to someone."

"And who can that be?"

Miku giggled. "Me, silly."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. You've been a close friend of mine ever since we first met face-to-face. You were always by my side, and that really means so much for me."

"I can say the same for you, Miku. You're such an amazing person, so sweet and good-hearted."

"That's very nice of you to say. Thank you."

"Thank you for coming into my life."

Miku smiled and cuddled me. I pulled her even closer to me. I could feel her heart beating with mine. It was such a good sensation.

"Hinata, I think I-" Miku began but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a glass breaking.

"Hey! Get of here!" someone yelled.

The dance was cancelled as everyone started to panic.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Miku said.

I looked around. "I'm not sure." I turned to look at the Battlefront table to only find it empty. Something was going on.

"Miku, let's get out of here," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

We ran towards the table, just to make sure the others weren't really there. No sign of them. I looked around but couldn't see anyone else from all the people running around. You'd think there was an evacuation going on.

"W-where should we go?" Miku said.

I bit my lip as I lead her towards the exit where we found the other Battlefront members surrounding the exit with a few other people.

"Yurippe, what's going on?" I asked as I rushed over to her.

"There you are," she said. "Nothing much is going on. Just a fight between a guy and a waiter."

Just? She says is just a fight? I looked inside the circle that Battlefront and other people created. In the middle, I saw a guy being held back by another guy who didn't look much stronger and a waiter on the floor.

"If it's just a fight, then why is everyone panicking?" I said.

Yuri shrugged. "The guy who was fighting had a stick. Maybe that's it. It's like they never seen a fight before. We just thought it would be nice to get into the action."

Typical.

"But, Hinata, look at those guys closely. The one with the stick and the one holding him back," Yuri said as she pointed to the guys.

I looked towards the guys. One had black hair and he was the one holding the stick. The other had brownish hair and he was holding the other one back. At first, I didn't really notice anything about them until I realized that they were the same two guys that were hugging a long time ago in the park. Not to mention the dreams as well.

"How are we going to get them? It seems like they might get the cops on them," I said.

Yuri didn't answer and stepped into the circle. I saw Noda following close behind.

"Hinata, we'll be alright, right?" Miku said.

"Yeah. We didn't do anything wrong," I said.

Yuri stood between the waiter and the two guys. She looked at the two guys. "I need to talk to you both."

The black haired guy growled. "What? Are you like the manager?"

"I will be your manager." Yuri turned to the waiter. "I'll take care of them. No need for the police."

The waiter stood up. "But what about the broken glasses he made me drop?"

"Well, no one got hurt from that but if you want," Yuri took out her wallet and gave the waiter some money. "Take it."

With that, Yuri turned back to the two guys and pulled both of them out of the restaurant with us following behind.

* * *

"What were you guys thinking?" Yuri said.

The black haired guy shrugged while the brown head frowned.

"I didn't get the service I needed," the black haired guy said, spinning his stick around.

"What's your name again?" Yuri asked.

"Fujimaki. And my bud is Ooyama."

"H-hi," Ooyama waved.

"Both of you are stupid," Noda stepped in. "Why in the world would you make a scene?"

I wouldn't be talking if I was him. He made a scene with us and he has a sword.

"I want what I want," Fujimaki said. "Besides, why are we here with all of you weirdos?"

And so, Yuri began telling the two about everything she told all of us. Miku and I walked behind the rest as we left them to talk.

"I'm glad that nothing too severe happened," Miku said.

"Yep. That wouldn't be good," I said. Then I remembered something. "Miku, before you got interrupted, what were you going to say?"

Miku tilted her head for a while then looked down to her feet. "O-oh! W-well...it was nothing really."

"Nothing that you need to talk about?"

"No. Of course not."

Silence.

"However," Miku said.

"However?" I said.

"I've been wanting to...give you something as a thanks."

"You don't have to. I'm okay with just a thanks."

"But..." Miku blushed. "I want to give you this small thing."

I sighed and rested my arms over my head. "Fine."

Suddenly, Miku grabbed my hand and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. I stood in shock as she turned her face away from me. Holy shit. Miku kissed me. She kissed me.

I blinked a couple of times before looking at Miku and seeing her blush made me blush. I managed a smile and patted her head.

"Thanks," I said.

Miku looked at me. I smiled and with that made her smile as well.

But that kiss was suppose to mean a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, right? Then why did I felt it was only a friendship thing? I liked Miku, but did I really like her? I've done so many, I guess, romantic stuff with her. Does that mean I love her? Does that mean she loves me?

I don't know.

* * *

**Well, Takamatsu and Takeyama joined the crowd. Battlefront went to a buffet this time and yet another cute scene between Hinata and Miku. It's making me wonder if the two will grow something for each other. And Fujimaki and Ooyama were found in the middle of a fight. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the nineteenth chapter. Last time, Battlefront went on a buffet and meet up with Fujimaki and Ooyama. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.19**

For some reason, I felt tired today. I was the last one to wake up. Maybe it was because there's twelve people in one apartment. I might be getting suffocated by all of them. Eh. Who knows?

I walked over to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. Battlefront was gathered around, talking about plans for today. I pretended to listen but didn't care about anything anymore. We had twelve people yet nothing is being solved.

So I decided to have some "me" time today. I mean, yeah I might have been slacking off these couple of days but there was some purpose behind all those days. I was doing something with either the whole group or with Miku. I needed some along time just for myself.

After breakfast, I headed towards the door and was about to step out until Yuri called out to me. She asked where I was going and I told her for a walk. She told me to take the time to keep searching for others while the rest were going to go together and do the same. I said I would, but I'm not. With that being said, I walked out.

I walked around, looking around at the sights passing me by. Tokyo wasn't a bad city if you like living in the city. It sure did have a bunch of people though. But the place itself wasn't bad. There's actually a lot of interesting places to visit. However, I only liked three places: my house, the park, and the baseball park.

I was thinking of heading towards the baseball park and throw myself some baseballs however...

"Hey, dude! Catch that ball!"

A voice called at me as I looked up to the sky to see a baseball coming towards me. I quickly got into position and was able to catch it.

"Thanks, mister!"

I turned around and saw a group of kids running toward me with bats and gloves in gear.

I gently threw the ball to one of them. "No problem."

The kid got it. "Hey, since you're good at catching balls, would you mind if you can join my team? We need one more player."

"You want me to join you guys?"

"Sure. I mean, if you want."

I rubbed the back of my head in a pleasing manner. "It's been a while since I played an actually baseball game. I might be bad at it."

The kid laughed. "But not as bad as us."

I chuckled. "Well, have you guys not heard about not talking with strangers?"

"We're all strangers. We just gather whoever is around and play ourselves some sport. Today we thought we played baseball."

I shrugged. "Well, if you guys want me, then I guess I have no reason to say no."

The kids cheered and dragged me over to the park for a game of baseball.

* * *

"Thanks a lot! Let's meet up some day again, okay?" the kid waved to me as I waved back to him.

"It was fun. Thanks for inviting me," I said.

I walked away from the park as the sun was beginning to set. Well, today was certainly fun. The team I was placed in won the game. I gotta say that I still have it in me. Well, the team might've cheated for having a young adult with them, but who cares. But damn it felt good to play baseball. Maybe I should get Battlefront to play a game. I mean, we have plenty of people. We can just cut some field positions and we'll be good to go.

After the game, I decided to visit the good old coffee shop I haven't visited in a while. I ordered myself a lemonade and sat down on the tables outside the shop. I drank my refreshment as I looked out to the busy street next to me. I wonder if everyone else is somewhere out there? Eh. I just hope Yuri doesn't see me here "wasting my time" drinking a lemonade.

"Excuse me."

I turned around and almost dropped my glass. A girl with long silverish lavender hair tied in two long bunches with scarlet ribbons that matched her eyes walking shyly over to me.

She stopped short for a while and smiled. "Oh! I know you. Are you not the guy who let me sit with until my friend came by to pick me up?"

I blinked. "I-I think so."

The girl smiled and pulled up a chair. "You wouldn't mind if I can wait for him with you again, do you?"

I said nothing but shook my head. The girl sat in front of me.

"You are that girl I saw a long time ago," I said in disbelief.

The girl giggled. "I was surprised too. Coincidence maybe?"

No. This was more than a coincidence. Because I knew she was someone from my dreams. At first I didn't know when I first saw her, but now I do.

"Can I know your name?" I said.

"Hmm? I'm Nakami," the girl said.

Nakami. Sounded all too familiar.

"Yours?" Nakami said. "If you would like to give me your name, that is."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Hinata," I said.

"Hinata. Have you told me your name a while back? I might not had been paying attention. It's just it sounds very familiar."

"I doubt that. But your name sounds familiar too."

"Strange. I wonder why."

"Nakami," I looked at her in the eyes. "Have you been having these dreams over and over again about being in another world with a bunch of other people?"

Nakami raised an eyebrow. "Why yes I have. In fact, I keep seeing my friend in it. Why, or should I say, how do you know?"

Bingo.

"Because..." I began to say until I noticed a guy with dark hair walking over to us with a not so happy look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said as he gave me a nasty face.

"Koyomi, there you are. We were just talking," Nakami said.

"Sure..." He turned to Nakami. "Come on. Let's go."

"But Koyomi, there's something you need to know from Hinata."

"Hinata? So you gave each other your names?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. We have something very much in common."

"And that is?"

"The same dreams."

Koyomi hesitated. "Dreams? You can't be serious."

I leaned against my chair. "Koyomi, is it? It's true. I have had the same dreams as you and Nakami have."

Koyomi turned to me. "Yeah? Well then, prove it."

"Being in a group in a world where you're trying not to vanish. Nakami was in your dream and I was too. "

Koyomi hesitated once more.

I shrugged. "I told you."

"Have you been stalking us?" Koyomi said.

I chuckled. "Why? Heck, I don't even know you guys. You guys are just familiar. That's all."

"Yes Koyomi. There's nothing to be alarmed. Maybe this is a sign," Nakami said.

"There's no sign in-"

"Yui."

Koyomi and Nakami turned to me. I looked at them with a shocked expression.

"What was that?" Koyomi said.

"I think he said Yui," Nakami said. "Was that it, Hinata?"

What in the world am I thinking? Yui? Why did that name suddenly appear in my mind? The girl with the pink hair...Yui...was that her name?

_"I really fell in love with Alchemy! That song was awesome!"_

_"I'll marry you, Yui."_

"Hinata? Hinata?"

I suddenly snapped back into reality. Nakami and Koyomi were both staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Nakami said.

I rubbed the back of my head in a nervous manner. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I kinda spaced out."

"You said something about Yui."

I sighed and averted my eyes. "Sorry. I'm not sure what I was saying."

"You're trembling."

I looked down to my hands to see it shaking a little. "R-really? Heh. I wonder why."

Silence.

"You know," Koyomi began. "That name does sound familiar somehow."

"It does, Koyomi?" Nakami said.

"Yeah. But I can't recall meeting someone named Yui."

I let out a sharp breath.

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" Nakami said. She suddenly made a single rose appear on the table and handed it to me. "Even if we're strangers still, you are free to tell me anything that's bothering you."

I grabbed the rose and smelled it. "It's okay. Thanks for showing concern. But..." I stood up. "I have to go."

"Hinata-kun..."

I stopped for a while before turning to Nakami. "Hinata-kun?"

Nakami hesitated. "I'm sorry. That just came out suddenly. I didn't mean to."

"I-it's fine."

God, what's happening to me?

"Nakami, Koyomi, I need you guys to come with me," I said.

Koyomi offered his hand to Nakami who took it and stood up.

"Why is that?" Koyomi said.

"Because...I can't...tell you myself. You need to talk to someone else about all this craziness. You know about...the dreams and such," I said.

Nakami and Koyomi looked at each other for a while before turning back to me. Please just say something. I want to go back to a secure place. I can't stand being outside anymore.

"We'll go," Nakami said as she held Koyomi's hand.

"Thank you," I said and walked away with the two following me.

* * *

I entered the apartment with Nakami and Koyomi behind. The others looked towards us. Yuri stood up and walked over to me.

"I see you did as you were told. Good job, Hinata," Yuri said.

And I bet everyone else didn't do anything.

Yuri began with her introductions and all that stuff. I sighed and walked towards my room, well the room I shared with Miku and Yuri.

The door was closed but I didn't mind it and opened it.

"Eek!" the girl inside yelped. I blinked to see Miku in her night gown which was only a fushia with black polka dotted tank top and matching panties. She had her hair down which made her pretty attractive This was a new one.

If I wasn't feeling as messed up as I was before, I would've blushed like crazy, but I didn't feel anything.

I sighed. "Sorry, Miku." I was about to leave until Miku grabbed my sleeve.

"It's okay," she said. "Hinata, you got yourself a rose?"

I looked down at my hand and noticed the rose Nakami magically made visible to me. I nearly forgot I had it.

"Oh, uh, not really. I just..." I said but didn't finish my sentence as I placed the rose on the drawer.

"I'll put it on a vase I have around here, okay?" Miku said as she searched around for a vase.

"Miku, is it okay for me to stay here?"

"Yes. I was just about to head for bed early. Unless, you don't want to."

"I'm fine."

I sat down on our bed and rested my arms on my legs.

"There. Now it'll live longer," Miku said as she placed a vase with rose on the drawer and admired it for a while.

I didn't say anything as I layed down.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Miku said as she walked over and sat down.

I sighed. "There is something wrong but I'm not sure what."

Well, I did but I found no reason for me to feel this way.

Miku layed down next to me and placed her hand on my chest as her way of comforting. "I know how you feel. Sometimes, I get that feeling too."

I placed my hand over her waist and pulled her close. I rested my head against hers. All I wanted was some comfort.

"Everything will be okay, Hinata," Miku whispered.

I hope so.

The pink haired girl appeared in my head with a gentle smile on her face but she had tears sliding down her pink cheeks.

* * *

**Well, Hinata had his day off and found Nakami and Koyomi in the same place he saw them at the beginning of the story. It seems like he's beginning to catch something deep inside his mind. Something about Yui. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the twentieth chapter. Last time, Hinata found himself Nakami and Koyomi. Boy,how many people are there? Haha. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.20**

"Geez! There's just too much of us," Yuri said the next day. Battlefront was gathered around in the living room.

"First, you complained that there wasn't enough and now you're complaining that there's too much," I said.

"I never complained about having little."

"Your eyes told me everything."

Yuri huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed. "Do you still think there's more?"

"I'm not sure," Yuri said and began to pace around. "I feel we have enough, yet we still need a few more."

"Have you forgotten that we still need to catch a band?"

"Yeah! Girls Dead Monster!" Miku smiled.

"That's right. I almost forgot about them. Where are they now?" Yuri turned to Miku.

"They should be back in about two to three days."

"So, they went on a tour more than once?"

"I forgot to tell you guys about that one time they came back from Hong Kong. They're in Beijing but should come back soon."

"We'll just have to wait."

"So, what are we going to do today, Yurippe? Same as always?" Fujimaki said.

Basically, almost everyone copied my nickname for Yuri. Eh.

"There's nothing much we can do since we've walked all around Tokyo. I guess we should just wait for the band," Yuri said.

Nakami raised her hand. "Actually, there's something Koyomi and I had planned for today."

"And that is?"

"There's a flower show today and we wanted to go check it out," Koyomi said.

"Flower show, huh? I guess since most people go at something boring like that, we should use the time to search around for anymore outsiders," Yuri said as she walked over to the door. "Does anyone besides Nakami, Koyomi and I want to tagged along?"

Noda quickly got up from the couch he was in. "I do!"

I smirked a little. That poor guy. He's trying too hard.

"I guess you can come. Just please, for the love of God, don't bring that sword with you," Yuri said.

"But, what if I need to kick some guy's ass for hurting you?" Noda said.

"You're suppose to be a man. You should be able to defend me even without your sword."

There were a few chuckles going around, one including mine.

"Alright. Hinata, you're coming along too," Yuri said as she took her keys.

"Me? Why do I have to go?" I said.

"Yeah! Why does he have to go?" Noda said, obviously not happy.

"Because you're my right-hand man," Yuri said simply. "You can take Miku along with you since you two like to hang with each other so much. Now, let's go."

Yuri walked out of the apartment with Nakami and Koyomi close behind. I sighed and stood up from the couch I was in along with Miku.

"Don't worry, Hinata. We can make this a fun day," Miku said as she wrapped her amr around mine.

I patted her head.

"Lovebirds! Let's go!" Noda said as he put his sword away, grumbling out of the door.

I knew he was jealous of the relationship Miku and I had.

* * *

We arrived at the flower show which was located at the city's garden. There was actually a bunch of people gathered around.

"I can't believe people go to these things," Yuri face palmed.

"Maybe you should enjoy the value of nature just like normal people. Oh wait. I forgot. You're not normal," Koyomi smirked as he grabbed Nakami's hand and pulled her away before Yuri could have a come back. But she was just told off.

"That punk!" Noda growled. "He doesn't deserve to be telling you stuff like that, Yurippe. Come on. Let's go search for them and-" He grabbed onto Yuri's hand...which was a bad idea.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yuri slapped Noda, causing him to fall on the ground.

I laughed. Miku frowned at me but I didn't stop.

"We should separate," Yuri said as she walked away.

Noda quickly got his sense back and tried to follow Yuri. Oh Noda. You'll never learn.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's go see some flowers," Miku said as she grabbed my hand.

I looked down at our hands holding each other and blushed. Miku smiled to me while keeping a blush on her. I smiled and the both of us began walking around.

* * *

"Look at this one, Hinata," Miku pulled me towards a rose bush that had white roses. She bent down to smell them as I stood behind her, rubbing the back of my head.

"They're so pretty, aren't they?" Miku said.

"I guess but not as pretty as you," I said.

Miku jerked her head to me. I raised an eyebrow to her until I realized what I just said. I blushed as I looked away. That was suppose to be a thought, not being said out loud.

"Kaito..." Miku said before stopping herself.

I turned to her. "Kaito?"

Miku shook her head. "Sorry! I didn't mean to call you that. I...I don't know what became of me. Sorry, Hinata."

I patted her head. "It's fine. But, I'm very curious to know who this Kaito is."

Miku bit her lip. "No one." She averted her eyes. "No one who ever existed at least..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Miku smiled and waved her hand in a nervous manner. "Never mind that."

I frowned. There was something that Miku wasn't saying, something that might be killing her on the inside.

"Miku..." I began.

"Hinata, be honest with me, do you love me?" Miku said.

I hesitated. What kind of question was that out of nowhere?

"W-well..." I said.

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that, well, you're always with me and you always make me feel so special," Miku said. "I just wanted to know the truth."

I bit my lip. "Well...I do love you but..."

"Not as much as to dedicate your whole life to me."

I frowned. Miku sighed and turned her back to me.

"Miku...I..." I said.. But I didn't know what to say. What are you suppose to say to someone who just asked you if you loved them? What if they loved you back? What then? I mean, I love her but not in the sense I think she might be thinking about. I don't want to hurt her feelings if she does love me. Damn it! What should I say?

I rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of something to say as Miku never turned to look at me.

"Would you two mind moving out of the way, so I can get a white rose?"

I turned around to see a guy with orange hair carrying a shit loud of flowers. He seemed to have trouble.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," I said as I stepped away. The guy smiled and got closer to the bush but Miku was in his way.

"Excuse me, miss," the guy said.

Miku seemed to get her mind into reality as she stepped out of the way. "I'm so sorry, sir."

The guy smiled. "It's fine." Just then, he tried to grabbed a white rose but with all the other flowers on his arms, he dropped them. I was lucky enough to have caught some of them as Miku caught the others.

"Whoa! Thanks a lot, man. That wouldn't been good," the guy said as he grabbed the flowers from us. However, when I handed him the flowers, he seemed to have stopped in shock.

I raised in eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Hinata?" the guy said.

I hesitated. "How do you know my name?"

The guy shook his head. "Sorry. It's just that-"

"Yuzuru, are you okay?"

Suddenly, a girl with long silver hair and honey eyes walked over to us and stood by the guy. She held his sleeve with a worried expression then she looked towards Miku and I. She blinked once.

"I'm fine, Kanade," the guy said. "I just had trouble with holding all the flowers."

"I told you that I should help you," the girl said.

The guy patted her head and turned back to me. "Thanks for helping out." He reached for the flowers I had but backed away from him.

"I'll help you," I said.

The guy hesitated but smiled. "Thanks."

The girl turned around and grabbed a white rose and sniffed it. "These smell so good. Smell it, Yuzuru."

Yuzuru, I was guessing was his name, sniffed the white rose. "Wow. They do."

"I don't want to be nosy but why are you guys carrying these flowers? Isn't this just a flower show?" I said.

"Show and store. The part we're in are the flowers we're allowed to get. The show is on the other side."

I turned to Miku. "So, we've been in the wrong area."

Miku didn't look at me or said anything. That made me frown.

"Hey, I don't want to be nosy either, but your name is Hinata?" Yuzuru said.

I turned back to him. "Yeah. I'm actually very shocked you know my name even though we never met before."

"We've seen you before," the girl said.

We both jerked our heads to her. "What?!"

"Kanade, what are you saying?" Yuzuru said.

Kanade, was her name, nodded once. "We've seen him before. In our dreams."

I hesitated. Dreams...were these two others from the same dreams? Seriously, how many are they?

Yuzuru examined me. "I think you're right, Kanade. I guess that's why I called him Hinata. Hmm...Hinata..."

"He was your best friend, wasn't he?" Kanade said.

"You're right again. He was my best friend."

I raised an eyebrow. These two seemed to have more knowledge about the dreams than Battlefront combined together. But why? Although, these past days, my mind has been giving me ideas about the people I've been with for almost a month. And now that I think about it...these two were very familiar to me. I bet I can guess the guy's last name.

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Otonashi, would it?" I said.

Yuzuru smiled. "Of course it is."

Holy shit!

"So...you are that one guy," I said. "Yeah. I remember now. Didn't we used to hang around a lot?"

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, we did," Yuzuru said.

I actually formed a smile on my lips. I used to have suchsa great connection with this guy, this stranger I never met before but in my dreams. I found a special friend.

"Hey, I got a whole lot of other people I want you two to meet," I said. "You gotta meet them."

Yuzuru and Kanade smiled.

"We'd love to," Kanade said.

I smiled as I leaded everyone around the flower show thingy. While I was doing that, Miku didn't came close to me and stayed behind the group. I knew I should talk with her one-on-one, but I couldn't do that with Yuzuru and Kanade around.

"Hey."

I turned my head to see Yuzuru walking by me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Call me Otonashi, okay?" Yuzuru said.

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**Yay! Hinata found his best friend, Otonashi! Yay! And Kanade too! Everyone's happy!**

**...**

**Well, almost. Miku seems to be down in the dumps. I hope Hinata can cheer her up.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the twenty-first chapter. Last time, Hinata found Otonashi and Kanade. Yay! Now we'll see what will happen next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.21**

It has been three days since I found Otonashi and Kanade. Also, it has been three days since Miku and I had some strange conversation. But, she got over it very quickly. I didn't even had to get into a talk to make up with her.

I only said, 'Hey Miku. Can we talk?'

She said, 'Sure!'

'About last time...'

'I feel great now!'

'You sure?'

'Yeah! Let's go eat ice cream!'

And that's it. There was nothing else said. We just went to eat ice cream like nothing happened. It was weird but she told me not to worry about her.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

I looked up from the television I was watching and looked to Miku who rushed over to me and sat on my lap.

"What is it, Miku?" I said.

Miku took out her phone and showed it to me. "Look! Girls Dead Monster is here! They're here already!"

I read the message on Miku's phone. It said:

"Hello Miku,  
This is Yusa texting you that we've arrived at Tokyo. We're finishing unpacking at our place, so if you want, we can meet up and go out later tonight. The others can't wait to see you again."

"Isn't that cool?" Miku smiled. "They're here!"

I kinda felt a bit nervous. Then the girl with the pink hair appeard in my mind. Will I finally be able to see her?

"Come on! How about we go pay them a visit?" Miku said as she stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Shouldn't we tell Yurippe first?" I said.

"Yuri! We're going out. We'll see you all later!"

I sweat dropped. With that, we left without anyone telling us anything.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You'll feel like a star once you see them face to face!" Miku smiled as she skipped along the way.

I rubbed the back of my head. "You've told me ten times already."

Miku giggled. "I know! But I'm just so excited to see my favorite band!"

"Miku, how come they tell you stuff yet you're not part of their band?"

"Because they love me." Miku giggled. "I'm just kidding. But I think because I told them I was their biggest fan and I love music and..." Miku paused as she looked down.

I raised an eyebrow. She was getting into one of those weird, silent moments.

Miku looked back up and smiled. "I guess they must love me, right?"

"I guess," I said. "Anyway, who's Yusa? You know, the one who sent you the message?"

"Yusa's Gldemo's manager. She handles the back stage stuff and keeps the band together. She was the one who let me be in contact with them. She's pretty cool."

"So, she's not a singer."

"Nope."

So, it's not the pink hair girl. Last time, I saw her sing.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached a black building. I looked at it. This couldn't be the place they hang out in. It doesn't even look like a music business building to me. It looked more like the apartment we're living in.

"Come on, Hinata," Miku said as she took my hand and pulled my hand inside the building.

I was actually nervous of going inside. I felt butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Why was I nervous. Because I was finally going to see the girl from my dreams. The girl that has been haunting me ever since the first dream I had about her. And here I was, finally able to see her and see if she was real or not.

"Hinata, you're pretty tense," Miku said as she pulled harder on my hand. "Are you really nervous?"

I chuckled nervously. "Y-you kidding me?"

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure they'll accept you."

I wasn't nervous about that.

We walked towards a room in the third floor of the building. It all seemed so empty to me. Was this band even that good? They don't seem to be living in a nice place.

"Here's the room," Miku said as she let me go.

I gulped. My heart began to beat hundred times quickly. I was suddenly beginning to feel hot. Oh man...

"We're here!" Miku said as she opened the door and walked right in. I stayed behind and peeked inside.

The room was nicely decorated with paintings of guitars and drums. Music notes were painted on the walls. A bunch of instruments were neatly packed against the walls. Five girls were seated in the two couches provided. They all looked up to Miku who skipped over to them.

"Hey Miku!" they all stood up and greeted Miku.

"Long time no see," a girl with short red hair said.

"Where have you've been all this time?" a girl with brown hair tied in a pony tail said.

"I was just here and there and all around," Miku said.

"We missed you last time," a girl with long purple hair said.

"We did!" a girl with long blonde hair said.

"We're just glad to see you again," a girl with blonde hair tied in two pony tails said.

But I didn't see a girl with pink hair.

"Girls, I brought a friend over," Miku said as she pointed to me.

Everyone turned to me, causing me to blush from embarrassment.

"H-hey," I nervously waved.

Miku giggled and pulled me in. "He's a little shy because he's in a room filled with girls. He's name is Hinata."

"Hey Hinata," everyone greeted.

"Hey," I said.

"Let me introduce you to Girls Dead Monster," Miku said. "This is the leader singer and lead guitarist, Iwasawa. That's the other lead guitarist, Hisako. That's the bassist, Shiori. That's the drummer, Miyuki. And that's Yusa, the manager." She pointed to everyone according to their names. They all smiled.

I forced a smile. None of them were named Yui. I felt pretty disappointed. She really must be someone imaginary my mind created.

"So, Hinata," Iwasawa began to say. "Are you Miku's boyfriend or something?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Not really..."

"Guys! He's just a friend," Miku giggled.

"You found yourself a cute guy, Miku," Hisako said, nudging Miku on her side.

"Oh Hisako."

"Hey. Is it just me or does Hinata not look excite to see us in person?" Miyuki said.

"Right? Mostly every fan we have goes crazy for just seeing us on stage. I'd imagine they would faint seeing us up close," Shiori said.

"You see, he's not really a fan of you guys," Miku said.

"And why not?" Hisako said.

"Because he hasn't heard of you guys before."

"How is that even possible? We're like Tokyo's rock 'n' roll sweet hearts."

"Let him be," Iwasawa said. "However, he does look like I've seen him before somewhere. Doesn't he look familiar to anyone?"

Every girl stared at me for a while. It felt a little embarrassing.

Miku giggled. "Of course he looks familiar to everyone. He has something very important to tell you."

"And what's that?" Yusa said.

I sighed. "Well, you see-"

"I'm here, ladies!"

We all turned around to see someone open the door.

"I brought everyone their favorite burgers!"

I nearly died of shock.

"Thanks. We were starving," Iwasawa said.

The person handed everyone their bags.

No freaking way!

"Oh, Hinata. Here's another member of Girls Dead Monster. She's also the lead singer and rhytmn guitarist. Her name's Yui," Miku said.

The girl with pink hair turned to look at me and looked at me with wide eyes.

I was speechless.

Out of breath.

Lost.

The girl shook her head and smiled to me with an out stretched hand. "Nice to meet ya!"

I found you...

Yui.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS!**

**Are you all excited as I am? Hinata finally found Yui! Yay! Now the real test will begin. I wonder if Yui remembers anything about Hinata. I can't wait!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the twenty-second chapter. Last time, Hinata met Girls Dead Monster and found Yui. Oh man! I'm so excited on what could happen next. Let's see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.22**

That night, Girls Dead Monster invited Miku and I to join them for a hang out. We went to a restaurant, not just any restaurant but one of those fancy restaurants that no on in Battlefront could pay off. We were even able to get in for free. This band was really popular.

However, once we got in, I noticed that were weren't going to sit where everyone else sat. These girls had their own space with, what I thought, were other popular bands, most of them being rocksters. They all greeted the band with smiling faces until they saw me and asked who the bloody hell I was.

After a few awkward moments later, we all seated at our assigned circular table. A waiter took our orders, and we were left to talk.

"Hinata, you should take advantage of this opportunity," Hisako said.

"Yes. Not many out-of-band members get in with us," Iwasawa said.

"And for free," Shiori said.

"I am very fortunate," I said.

"We are too. We haven't ate free for a long time," Yusa said.

"It's just our lucky day," Miyuki said.

"And the guys in here are jealous," Iwasawa said. "We have only one guy with us."

Hisako giggled. "They must be thinking to who Hinata belongs to."

"Miku, are you sure he's not your boyfriend? It's cool to tell us."

Miku giggled. "No, guys. Hinata's just a friend."

Everyone laughed while I stayed silent. The waiter returned with our drinks which were all lemon non-alchoholic margaritas. Why? Hisako ordered for us and it happens to be her favorite.

And even throughout all this, Yui didn't say a word. She was right next to me while Miku was on my other side. She laughed and all but didn't say anything.

"So, Hinata," Iwasawa began. "What was this thing you wanted to tell us about?"

I took a sip from my margarita. "Well, have any of you guys had strange dreams lately? You know, dreams such as being in a strange place and trying not to vanish away."

Everyone hesitated.

"Have you had those dreams too?" Iwasawa said.

"Yep," I said.

"Actually, those dreams are what made Girls Dead Monster. We all met up throughout time, and we talked to each other about the dreams. We all saw each other in the dreams, and we all had musical talents that were used in a band. We created this band and that's what became of us."

"Do you guys remember any other people?"

"I slightly remember you. You're still much of a blur, but I've seen you in my dreams, well, in our dreams."

"But what could this all mean?" Hisako said.

By that time, the waiter arrived with our food.

"Thank you," Yusa whispered to the waiter as he left.

"We're not sure yet," I began. "But we're trying to figure it out."

" 'We'?" Hisako said.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you guys about Battlefront."

"Battlefront? Sounds familiar," Iwasawa said.

"It's a group of people who have the same dreams as us. We have found each other and joined up to figure out this cause," I said. "Currently, there's fourteen members, well, thirteen if you don't include Miku."

"Sorry, guys. I'm not part of this," Miku said.

"That's..." Shiori said.

"...a lot," Miyuki said.

"With you guys, the total will be nineteen," I said.

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped.

"If you guys have time, maybe tomorrow I can take you to them or..." I rubbed the back of my head. "...actually, we're in an apartment, so..."

"I'm amazed you guys could fit five people at all," Hisako said.

"It's cool. We have a garage in our building, and I'm sure we can fit twenty people in it," Iwasawa said.

"That would be nice. You guys wouldn't mind?" I said.

"Like I said, it's cool. Yusa's cool with it, right?" Iwasawa said as she turned to Yusa who was busy with her food.

Yusa looked up. "Of course."

"Perfect! I'll bring the others tomorrow, and we'll see what happens next," I said.

So we all agreed on that and began to eat out food. It was really good food, if you ask me. I guess it tasted even better knowing it was free.

Suddenly, while everyone was talking, I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I turned around and saw Yui pulling on me.

"Is something wrong?" I said.

"Have we met before?" she said, tilting her head.

I sighed. "Weren't you even listening this whole time? Of course you've seen me before. Everyone in this table has seen me in their dreams."

"Well, duh! I know that. But...I feel like we've met somewhere else before."

I hesitated. Did she mean what I think she means? She couldn't possibly be talking about the same dream I see her and heard her sing.

"You...you wouldn't happen to remember about getting hit in the back of the head with a baseball, would you?" I said.

Yui thought for a minute. "You know, I think I have. No wait...I know I have!" She pointed an accusing to me. "Weren't you the one who threw that baseball to me a while back? It was you, wasn't it?"

She remembers. She had the same vision I had. It was all true. I did meet her a while back. It was her who I saw walking down the street, singing the song.

Yui huffed. "I remember perfectly everything you said. You said you were better at me and such and such. Like you are! No one is good at throwing baseballs when you hit people in the back of the head."

"Yui..." I began.

She looked at me. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the song you were singing during that time?"

"A song?"

I turned completely to her. "Yes. You were singing a song while you were walking away. I heard you singing. Do you remember that song?"

Yui raised an eyebrow. "A song I was singing?" She looked away in thought. "A song...a song...a song..."

"Alchemy."

Yui jerked her head to me.

"The name of the song was 'Alchemy'," I said. "Does that sound familiar?"

Yui looked a bit shocked, almost out of breath. But she shook her head.

I felt a bit disappointed. I turned towards the other band members. "I need to ask you all something."

Everyone stopped talking.

"What is it," Iwasawa said.

"Can you give me a list of all the songs you sing?" I said.

Iwasawa smiled. "Sure. Let's see. 'My Soul, Your Beats', 'Crow Song', 'Thousand Enemies', 'Little Braver', 'Highest Life', 'Rain Song', 'Shine Days', 'Answer Song', 'Run With Wolves', Morning Dreamer', 'Last Song', 'God Bless You', 'Hot Meal (ver Thousand Enemies)', 'Storm Song', 'Day Game', and '23:50'."

I frowned. "That's it?"

Iwasawa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You guys haven't sang a song called 'Alchemy'? Or maybe heard of it?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"You know...that sounds familiar...but I don't think I heard of it before," Iwasawa said.

I turned back to Yui. "Yui, you sang it before. Are you sure you can't remember the lyrics?"

Yui frowned. "I'm sorry, but nothing's coming in my mind. But that name sounds very familiar. It feels like a song would fall in love with."

_"I really fell in love with Alchemy! That song was awesome!"_

Of course you would. You said so before. But when and did you really?

Yui suddenly stood up. "You know what?"

We all looked at her.

She smiled and pumped her fist in the air. "I'm going to work on that song!"

"What? You are?" Hisako said.

"Yep. I just have to make the lyrics for such a cool song. I know I can find the right lyrics. We can all come together and make the music for it. Are you guys with me?"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, Yui. We'll do it," Iwasawa said.

Yui beamed.

"We'll have to dedicate the song to Hinata though." Iwasawa said as she looked at me. "He was the one who brought it up."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Not to me. I think you should dedicate this song to yourselves, to all of Battlefront. You know, for bringing each other closer together."

"I like that."

I smiled. Everyone began to talk about the new song their going to make. Yui sat back down with a huge smile on her face. She looked beautiful. Everyone girl looked beautiful with smiles on their faces.

I turned to Yui. "Thanks."

She tiltled her head. "Thanks?"

"Thanks for considering the song. It's just that it might hold something valuable to me. But I won't know unless I hear it. Who knows? It might be the same tune I have in my head."

Yui smiled. "You're just going to have to help us with that. If we get the right beat to it, we'll score."

I smiled and placed my hand over Yui's hand without even realizing it until we both looked down to our hands. I took mine away with a blush as Yui turned away.

"S-sorry," I said.

"It's fine," Yui said.

I turned back to her as she did to me. We both gave each other a smile, a secret smile that only we could understand. She was the same girl I met a long time ago. I knew we had something very special between us. If only 'Alchemy' can bring something through our minds and see what it is.

Yui giggled out of nowhere which made me chuckle.

"You're such a moron, Hina-kins!" Yui said.

"I guess I'm doomed for life," I said.

We both laughed and kept our secret to ourselves.

* * *

**Well, Girls Dead Monster invited Miku and Hinata over for a brunch and Hinata told them about everything. He managed to talk to Yui, still not knowing what relationship they had, and asked her about the song 'Alchemy'. Will they be able to play it? I hope so. It's Yui's and Hinata's favorite song. It's mine as well.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the twenty-third chapter. Last time, Miku and Hinata were talking with Gldemo. Let's see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.23**

The next day, Miku and I were about to announce to Battlefront about taking them to Girls Dead Monster, but something unfortunate happened.

"Hello?" Miku answered her phone.

I looked at her as she nodded and answered whoever was on the other line. Towards the end, she gave out a frown.

"I understand. Yeah...bye," she said and hung up.

I raised an eyebrow to her, trying to send a message to her about what happened. She understood me and sighed.

"It was Yusa. She said Gldemo got into a bit of a pickle and had to to some last-minute recordings at their studio," Miku said.

I growled. "Man, this sucks! Now we'll have to wait until they're done."

"Yeah. However, she said that Yui was left behind because the only recordings needed were Iwasawa's solo songs."

"Yui was left behind?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing she's at the building, so if we want to take everyone over there, Yui will be there to assist us."

I rubbed the back of my head. "To be honest, I don't think it would be a good idea to bring everyone over there with only Yui. Knowing these people, they'll get bored. I think we should just wait until the whole band gets done with their stuff."

Miku shrugged.

"But, even so, do you think we can go visit her?" I said.

Miku smiled. "Sure! She must be lonely either way. She's one of those people who loves company."

Now, don't get me wrong. I only wanted to see Yui because she said she was going to work on 'Alchemy'. I wanted to see if I could help her in some way. That's all.

Miku and I headed towards the door until Yuri got in the way.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yuri said.

"We're going to walk around," I said. I lied but I wanted to keep Girls Dead Monster a secret.

Yuri didn't seem pleased. "You guys always go out for a long time. Are you guys official now or what?"

I blushed. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Then why are you guys always going out?"

"B-because..."

"Because this apartment is too crowded," Miku said. "We just go out to take some fresh air. We don't do anything but walk."

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"We're telling you the truth here," I said. Kinda.

"I mean, it's fine if you guys are dating. I just want to know so I can make it clear to everyone. They'll come to conclusions that aren't true," Yuri said.

I sighed. And what is she doing right now?

"We're not dating. We're just close friends," Miku said.

Yuri shrugged. "Fine. If you say so. Just make sure to come back. Don't stay out too late. You almost made me order Battlefront to go on a search for you two yesterday. At least leave us a text saying you're alive."

"You sound like a worried mom," I said.

Yuri blushed and turned away. "I'm just..." She shook her head. "Just go! Just go!"

I chuckled and patted her shoulder. "You need to get out more."

"Maybe I will."

I smiled and walked out of the apartment with Miku close behind.

* * *

"Hello Yui!" Miku said once she opened the door and entered the room with me behind her.

As we entered, I saw Yui jerked her head towards us. She was sitting on a couch while leaning forward towards a table in front of her.

"Oh, hey," Yui smiled and sat straight. "So, no one else is here."

"We know. Yusa called me," Miku said.

We walked over to Yui.

"She did? Oh. Yeah...we're sorry that we had last minute plans. We didn't know about them until we were told early this morning," Yui said.

"That's fine," Miku said.

We sat down on the couch with Yui with me sitting next to her and Miku on my other side.

"Oh!" Yui grabbed the piece of paper from the table and handed it to me. "I began to work on the song. So far, I was only able to get the chorus. I want to know what you think."

I grabbed the paper and read what was written:

**"Looking back on the path I walked**

**I've had enough of only having the things I hate**

**The things I have experienced brighten the path that I wanted to live"**

I hesitated. These words. They were the same from the song Yui sang a while back. These were the very exact words.

"So, what do you think, Hina-kins?" Yui said.

I turned to her. "This is perfect, Yui. Exactly what I had in my mind." I handed the paper back to Yui.

Yui took it. "Really? You know, I had a dream last night with me singing something with this verse. I thought I could write it in here."

"Well, so far so good. Maybe I can help you with writing the rest."

Yui smiled. "That'd be great."

Suddenly, there was a growling noise. Actually three that came together.

We all blushed from embarrassment since our stomachs were the ones who growled.

Miku giggled and stood up. "I say we all skipped breakfast today."

Yui and I giggled nervously.

"I can cook up something for all of us. Be right back," Miku said as she left the room.

Yui and I were left in silence. Yui went back to thinking about the song while I just sat there, looking around the room.

"I have one question," I said.

"Hmm?" Yui said, not looking up from the paper.

"Why do you guys live here? I mean, aren't you all rich enough to buy each other a house or a mansion to live all together?"

"What's wrong with this building?"

"Nothing. But...all of the celebrities usually have nice, fancy houses."

"We don't think we need to waste money on something like that. This place is good enough for us. We just need shelter. Our place doesn't have to be all fancy for us to enjoy it."

"Seems like all of you have your hearts in a good place. There's isn't much people who think that way."

"Mhmm."

I looked at Yui who has written so many things all over the paper. Some were circled, some were crossed out. Yui growled and pulled at her hair.

"This is so hard!" Yui said.

"Need help?" I said.

Yui sighed and handed me the paper. I looked over it, not knowing what is what.

I smiled nervously. "To be honest, I have to idea where to start."

Yui sighed in frustration. "This sucks!"

"You know, you don't have to stress yourself over this. I'm sure you can come up with something."

"I want to make this song very special. Everything being said should mean something."

"I get it, but sometimes the best songs come with great patience."

Yui giggled, making me raised an eyebrow. "First, I thought you were going to say 'With great power, comes great responsibility'."

I sweat dropped. "Where exactly was your head just right now as I was talking?"

Yui giggled. I placed the paper back on the table.

"You know," I said. "I think you should take a break."

Yui sighed. "I guess."

Then Miku entered with pancakes, sausage, and eggs.

"But right after breakfast," Yui smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Yui had said she would go take a break and that's what she did. However, she didn't go alone. Miku suggested for us to go out for a walk while she took care of the building. I asked for her to come along, but she didn't want to. I felt bad for leaving her behind, but Miku seemed okay with it.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I said as I rested my arms behind my head.

"Well, I'm not sure," Yui said. She thought for a minute. "Wait! I know where!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Yui didn't respond, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away. I was too surprised to even blush.

"Where are you taking me?" I said.

"Some place fun," Yui said.

After a few minutes, we ended up at the entrance of a carnival. I looked through the entrance to see people having so much fun and whatnot. How did I not know there was a carnival in town?

"Come on, Hina-kins!" Yui said and walked inside.

I sighed and followed behind. And guess who had to buy the tickets. I did. Always me.

Once we were officially inside, Yui smiled widely, seeing everything presented before her very eyes. I was in awe. I mean, I've been to carnivals before when I was little but never have I seen a carnival like this one. It was enormous with prizes, colorful light, and a whole lot of rides.

"Come on, Hina-kins! Let's go try out one of the side games," Yui said as she pulled me towards a carnival game. It was one where you have to throw a ball and knock all the pins down. As a natural, I would do good in this area, but I never knew Yui's abilities, so I wouldn't know if she would do good.

Yui paid her fair share and received three baseballs. She put on her determined face and threw the first ball.

She missed.

Yui growled and aimed her second ball.

She missed again.

Yui hissed and grabbed her last ball. I knew with the first few tries, that she was not so good at this sort of stuff. So I offered my help to her.

"No. I want to do this myself," Yui said.

"Come on. It would be a waste of your money. Just at least let me show you how to throw it," I said.

"Fine."

Yui handed me the ball but I refused. I stood behind her back as I held onto her hands to show her the motions.

"Just throw the ball with this aim," I said as I moved her arms up an angel.

"Uh...y-yeah..." Yui said.

I don't know why, but when she said that, I felt myself blush. I was this close to her. I could smell her cherry blossom scent from her hair. But this wasn't a date or anything. I mean, I just met the girl yesterday for real. The other times were only from my dreams.

"Okay. Let's try it," I said. "You just throw it, and I'll do the rest."

Yui nodded. We worked together and threw the ball.

We hit all the pins.

Yui had won herself a huge stuffed bear and, with a huge smile on her face and mine, we walked off.

"Lucky you," I said.

Yui looked at me. "Thanks to you."

I smiled. "Yeah. You wouldn't have done it without me."

Yui giggled. "I did the throwing part."

"And I did the hard work."

"It's the same."

We laughed for a while as we continued onto another game.

* * *

"Hina-kins, you wanna go on a ride with me?" Yui asked.

She was holding onto three stuffed animals while I was holding onto three more. We were lucky enough to win six games out of twenty. It's not a lot but it sure was a lot when you had to hold six enormous stuffed animals.

"Do you think we'll be able to with all of these?" I said.

"I'm sure we can. Come on," Yui said as she lead me towards one ride which was the Ferris Wheel. Out of all the rides, she decided to pick this one. It was the exact opposite of what I thought she was going to pick.

After getting permission to get in, Yui and I were able to fit ourselves into one passenger car. Yui and I sat on one side of the car while the stuffed animals sat on the other.

The Ferris Wheel began moving slowly up and stopped every now and then for others to get on.

"This is so much fun!" Yui smiled.

"We barely started and you're already excited?" I said.

"Mhmm. I've always wanted to go in the Ferris Wheel."

"Wait. So, you're telling me that you've never been in it before?"

"Nope. This is my first time."

"Why? I mean, you're famous and all. You have the money to get on it."

"Because..." Yui paused and looked out the car. "...I've always wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel with a guy."

I blushed. "A...guy?"

Yui smiled softly and nodded. "I've always been hanging around with the girls and they've invited me to get on with them. But I would never get on." She giggled. "One of my silly, childish dreams is to get on the Ferris Wheel with a guy because it just seemed romantic. But of course, this is nothing close to being romantic." She smiled sadly. "We're just two unexpected friends hanging out."

I looked at Yui. She held onto a sad smile, on of those smiles that said 'I was close but still too far away'. And it kinda shocked me, to be honest. Someone such as Yui, you'd expect her to be all covered with guys being all famous. You'd expect her to have gone through so many relationships. You'd expect her to find roller coasters more exciting. You'd didn't expect her to enjoy a ride like the slow Ferris Wheel. You'd didn't expect her to say this was her first time being in a ride with a guy.

Yui turned to me and tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and looked out the car. We rode the Ferris Wheel to the top in silence. It just felt weird now. First, we were having a great time playing all those carnival games and now it feels like we were frozen under ice. And why? Just because Yui said this was her first time being in this ride with a guy?

"Yui," I began. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Yui said.

I didn't look at her. "For ruining your dream."

"Dream?"

"I'm not the guy you would've wanted to ride with you. I'm not the boy of your dreams. I'm just a guy you met yesterday. I'm nothing special."

Silence.

Yui giggled."Does that matter?"

I jerked my head towards her.

Yui smiled. "It shouldn't matter. I've wanted to ride this ride with a guy and I got it to come true. You're not just some guy I met the day before. You're a friend, Hinata. And to make it even, I say this was more than a hang out."

I hesitated.

"This was like a real date. My first," Yui said.

"Your first?" I said. "You mean to tell me that you've never been on a date before?"

"Nope. And I'm glad I spent the time with someone like you. You're such an amazing guy. Thank you for coming with me."

I looked at Yui as she smiled sweetly to me. She was really something.

"Yui..." I said.

"Yeah?" she said.

I gently grabbed her hand while giving out a blush. "I-if you want...I can try to make this special ride romantic just like you wanted."

Yui hesitated for a while before giving me a blush. "H-Hinata..."

Suddenly, fireworks were shot to the sky, expanding into its colorful patterns. Yui and I looked outside the car.

"Wow..." Yui said, her eyes glittering.

I smiled. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Yui nodded and put on a warm smile. We stayed on the top for a while, admiring the fireworks. Yui leaned against my shoulder. I looked down to her as she smiled up to me. She was happy.

"Thank you, Hinata. For going out on a date with me," Yui said.

I smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for accepting me."

We stared at the fireworks until it was time for us to go back down to earth.

* * *

Yui and I walked back towards the building where she stayed. Yui had wanted for me to hold her hand throughout the way despite the stuffed animals we both held. It felt nice. Her hands were extremely soft and warm.

"Hinata," Yui began.

"Yeah?" I said.

"This might sound strange, but it felt like you stole my first date once more."

I looked at her. "Stole your first date again?"

Yui giggled. "I'm not sure but it felt like we've been on a date before and, as today, it was my first one. We had so much fun. But of course, it could just be me."

I have to agree with her actually. I felt the same way. It was like I've been on a date with Yui before, but I can't remember. Maybe it was in our dreams.

"But I enjoyed this day," Yui said. "It was the best day of my life. Thank you so much, Hinata."

"Thank you, Yui, for letting me spent time with you and making it the best day of your life," I said.

Yui blushed while smiling and so did I. Even with just meeting yesterday, it was like we had something going on way before. Our relationship was already developed before and we're just continuing it. Well, whatever this strange feeling is, we'll be able to figure out one day. For right now, we just melted underneath the moonlight above us, trying to make this moment last.

* * *

**Well, well, well. It seems like Hinata and Yui had their first date despite having met the day before. Oh well. It was nice though, right? **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the twenty-fourth chapter. Last time, Hinata and Yui went out on an unexpected date. Maybe that would help them write the song 'Alchemy'. Who knows? Let's see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.24**

The next day, Miku and I lead Battlefront over to Girls Dead Monster's building. Today, the girl band had their day off and were able to offer their space for us. Throughout the whole way, Yuri kept asking where we were taking everyone but Miku and I never answered her. It was pretty funny.

Once we reached the building, Miku lead us to the basement of the building where Gldemo were already down there, playing around with their instruments. They all looked up to us as we entered.

"No way! That's Gldemo!" Fujimaki said.

"The top band of Tokyo," Naoi said.

Gldemo placed down their instruments and walked over to greet everyone. Yui ran over to me, holding a piece of paper.

"Hina-kins! Look what we've worked out for the song," she said as she handed me the paper.

I looked through it and read:

**_"I want to live forever and if I could live forever everything would come true_**

**_But everything I have keeps driving me_**

**_During the time I have left to live where can I find my dreams?_**

**_Even though everything is precious to me_**

**_It's no problem; I'll just have a little snack right here_**

**_I took pride when I quit thinking like that"_**

They were the exact words that I thought would be in this song. It was all coming out so nicely.

"This is great, Yui!" I smiled.

Yui smiled back.

After everyone got introduce, Yuri ordered everyone to gather around in a huge circle. I was in between Miku who was on my right side and Yui who was on my left side.

"Okay," Yuri began. "Well, first I want to say that we have a lot of people in Battlefront, like holy shit."

We all laughed.

"Thanks to Miku and Hinata for being able to gahter Girls Dead Monster, the last members of our teams," Yuri continued and looked to both me and Miku. "So, this is what you guys have been doing, huh?"

Miku giggled and I smiled.

"Anyway," Yuri turned back to looking at everyone. "Now that we finally have everyone, let's all try to remember. Why is it that we have the same dreams? What are they trying to tell us?"

Silence.

"Does anyone have something to say?" Yuri said.

"I do," Kanade said as she raised her hand.

"Speak."

"I know that everyone in this room has seen each other from a long time ago. We were all connected somehow. We all had relationships with each other."

"She's right," Otonashi stepped in. "Ever since I met Kanade, there was something about her that made me attracted to her and not in the sense of lovers." He looked down to Kanade. "She was humming a very familiar song when I first saw her. After that, we both connected with each other because of this special song she was humming. We became close friends and that's how we ended up being with each other all this time." He looked up to me. "I guess that's also how I grew close to Hinata because there was a bond that we both had a very long time ago. We're still not sure what that bond was or if we even fully accomplish it, but we ended up becoming close friends because of it."

Kanade nodded. "And I'm sure that if everyone tries to remember, those bonds will become visible and stronger."

"The question is how," Yuri said. "How are we going to remember those bonds?"

Silence.

"Umm...Kanade, was it?" Iwasawa spoke as she looked at Kanade.

"Mhmm," Kanade nodded.

"Do you think you can hum the song for me? Since music is the key of helping me remember stuff, maybe I can bring out something from the song."

Kanade placed her hand over her chest, trying to remember the song. After a few seconds, she began to hum a song. To my surprise, it was the same song she was humming when I first saw her walking by me that one time. I'm sure everyone was getting something out of the song she was humming.

After Kanade was done, we were all in deep thought. Especially Iwasawa.

"That song. It's so familiar," Iwasawa said. "It's like a song that I sang myself but it's not any of the songs my band had done before. What could it be?"

Silence. It was a long silence that continued getting intense and intense as the time passed by. No one was getting anything, no one was remembering anything. I could see the frustration on Yuri's face. After all this time, I would be too. It was like a waste of time if no one would remember.

"Come on, you guys!"

Suddenly, Miku spoke which startled us all. She shook her head in disbelief as she walked to the center of the circle.

"Miku..." I whispered.

Miku looked at all of us. "You guys can't quit now. Not after everything you've all done to get this far. You all gotta remember. You just gotta."

"We're trying," Yuri said.

"But not as hard. You all need to force yourselves to remember. If this is something very important to all of you, you all need to try harder. Come on!"

We all looked at each other.

Miku sighed. "I have an answer for all of you." She paused. "All of you were once in the Afterlife."

We all jerked our heads towards Miku.

"It's true. All of you died before and went to the Afterlife just as I did," Miku said. "We were reborn into this new world."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri said.

"The Afterlife is the place where young dead souls go to in order to get the peace they weren't able to get in the real world. It's a place where you can make the life you wanted come true."

Silence. What in the world was Miku talking about?

"I wasn't human before. I used to be a computer program," Miku said. "I was a program that could sing any songs you made me sing. You wrote your own songs, and I gladly sang them for you."

I hesitated. Miku...was a program?

"I was once known as the diva of this country. I was recognized all over the world, and I had so many fans despite being someone who wasn't real," Miku continued. "But I wasn't the only one. Later, Master, the one who created me, created more beings like myself. We were known as the Vocaloids. We all became close friends and I shared my popularity with them. We all were happy with singing any songs you made for us. We were all happy..."

I frowned.

"When I thought that all was good, something horrible happened," Miku said. "Because Master created more and more Vocaloids, I was becoming to be less known. People were forgetting about me, but I continued to sing despite this case. I didn't care of I was getting less recognition. I was happy to perform for the ones who continued to have me in their hearts. But Master didn't think that way..."

Oh no.

Miku sighed. "Master thought I was just a waste in the program because not many people were using me. He thought of the most sickest thing to do to me. He...uninstalled me..."

I hesitated.

"Master didn't want me anymore!" Miku cried. "I remember looking through the computer screen, waiting for another of his songs for me to play. But I saw him putting up the 'Uninstall' window right up to my face. My smile went into a frown as I saw the mouse move above the 'uninstall' button..." Miku looked down and held onto her shoulders, trying to support herself. "I remember calling out 'Master! Don't do this! I promise I'll do anything you tell me! Anything! Please don't do it!' But Master didn't hear me and clicked the uninstall button..."

I could feel the tension in the room. No one had anything to say. They all averted their eyes with pain and sorrow.

"Once Master clicked the button," Miku continued. "I began to pixel. I was beginning to disappear. I was locked by four invisible walls in order for me not to escape. I cried out loud for Master to stop this pain. I didn't want to disappear. I wanted to stay behind and continue singing. I wanted to sing. That was all I wanted. I never asked for anything more than that." Miku tried to sustain herself but she crouched down, with tears falling from her eyes. "It was horrible! My friends were all there when it happened. The twins, Rin and Len, they were both trying so hard not to cry. My best friend, Luka looked like she was going to never stop crying. And my lover, Kaito was trying to break the wall that separated us. It was my first time I ever saw him cry."

I hesitated. Miku turned to me with a sad smile.

"Now you know, Hinata," Miku said. "Kaito was my lover. He was my everything. I'm sorry to have been calling you by his name accidentally. It was just a way to help me feel comfort because you were just like him. Sorry."

Miku turned away from me and back to everyone else. "I was disappearing and just before I completely vanished away, I told my friends good-bye along with Master. Then...all I saw was white."

Silence.

"In seconds, I appeared once more in another strange world," Miku said as she wiped her tears away. "I was in the Afterlife, where all the souls go. But I wasn't a program anymore. I was human. I wasn't sure what was going on and I had to learn how to act as a human would. There were other characters in the world to which I had to learn to get along with. And that was how I had to live for who knows how long. I didn't know what was the point of this world, why I was placed here. Until I came to a conclusion: I was here to create the life I couldn't achieve back in my world. So, I made the best out of world until I felt like I achieved everything I wanted. I became the pop star of the Afterlife and everyone loved me."

Miku paused and sighed.

"But even so, I didn't feel at ease without my friends. They were the ones who supported me. So, there was only one thing to do: Get out from here and find them. So, I was able to find peace and arrive in this world, this new world created for me to start over. This time, I was reincarnated into a human, into this girl who is standing before you all. All this time, I have been trying to find my friends because I knew they were somewhere. Vocaloids didn't come into surface in this world, so I knew they were somewhere out there."

Miku looked at all of us.

"When I first met Yuri and Hinata, they told me that they were on a mission to find the people from their dreams. They described the dreams and I immediately knew that they went through the same as I did. I knew they went to the Afterlife and they became friends there. Once they all found peace, they ended up in this world to live life again. They had their dreams to lead them to each other, to bring them together once more without any of them realizing it. But I'm glad they thought that way. So I offered my help to seek for their friends just like I am on my own mission to look for mine. And look now. Everyone was found. All you guys need to do is remember each other's bonds and relationships. Once that's done, you'll know who each other is and how important they are to you. I know all of you can do it. Just try."

Miku bowed and walked back to my side. I looked at her as she smiled to me.  
Battlefront all stood in silence. We all needed to find the answers. We all needed to try harder.

I looked at Yuri who closed her eyes and held onto Noda's and Matsushita's hands who were on her sides. Everyone saw her and we all followed behind. We all began to hold each other's hands and closed our eyes. Miku stepped out from the circle, letting us bond.

We're going to have to remember. We just have to.

* * *

**Oh my. Miku stepped up and told everyone about her history. Who would've know? Well, I hope with Miku giving everyone a speech, maybe they can remember fully. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the twenty-fifth chapter. Last time, Miku revealed her past and tried to convince Battlefront to remember everything in the Afterlife. Will they be able to? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.25**

Battlefront held each other's hands with our eyes closed. We were trying hard to remember about our pasts especially our bonds. I erased any present thoughts and let my mind drift off.

I remembered getting into the Afterlife and the first person I saw was Yuri who told me about her beliefs. I joined her and promised her that I would always protect her and be by her side. We were the ones who created Battlefront.

I remembered having to go on these crazy adventures in order to get everyone into the group and follow Yuri in defeating Angel once and for all.

I remembered meeting up with a girl with pink hair who was injured and I was there to save her.

I remembered a girl who was falling from the sky and I was the one who caught her.

I remembered helping a girl find peace and she was able to move on with her best friend.

I remembered helping Yuri pass on.

I remembered passing on with the girl of my dreams, the girl I was going to marry.

I remembered Battlefront.

I gasped as I opened my eyes and everyone else did the same. They all looked shocked towards each other. We all remembered everything.

"Yuzuru..." Kanade was the one who spoke up first.

"Kanade..." Otonashi whispered as he hugged her. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad we were able to meet each other again."

"I'm so glad too."

With just that, everyone else began to sob and hug each other. They were all happy to see each other again.

Me.

I was still frozen.

Until I felt a small tug at my sleeve.

I looked down and saw Yui smiling up to me. I hesitated.

"Hello, Hinata," she said.

"Yui..." I whispered.

"Been a while, huh?"

I felt tears welled up in my eyes. Here was the girl I was looking for, the girl who I said I loved, the girl I promised I would marry her. Here she was.

"Hinata, aren't going to say anything?" Yui said.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, causing her to lift of from the floor.

"Yui! Yui, I found you! I found you!" I sobbed.

"We found each other," Yui said. "It was our destiny to be together again."

I looked down at her face. "You're no paralyzed."

"I was for a while but I healed."

I smiled and hugged her again. This was just the best day of my life. "Yui, I love you!"

"I love you too, Hinata."

I looked at her. "Remember the promise I made to you? Remember that I was going to love you forever?"

"Yes, Hinata."

"I will make that promise possible. I will marry you, Yui."

Yui smiled. "You still hold that belief? You still want to marry me? Even after all this?"

"It doesn't matter. I received my memory back from the Afterlife. Everything that happened there was not a lie. It was all true. The love I had for you still burns in my heart to this day. You were the one I was searching for this whole time without even realizing it. So, Yui, even after so much time, would you still allow me to become your husband and let me make you the most happiest woman alive? Would you still say 'yes' to me?"

Yui's eyes became flossy with tears and she held tightly to me. "Hinata, I'm so glad that you still hold that within you. I was afraid that if I ever saw you again, you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Why would you ever think that? I would always love you even if we had to start all over again. You were just meant to be my girl. My heart was meant to be yours. You were suppose to steal my breath every day. I love you, Yui."

Yui let some tears fall down. "Hinata, thank you. Thank you so much. I love you too. And..." She hugged me tightly. "I will marry you. I want to be with you forever and ever."

I smiled. "Thank you, Yui. Thank you."

And so, everything was solved...well, almost everything. There was still something we all needed to do.

I looked towards Miku who smiled at our accomplishment. That's right. Now I knew.

* * *

**Yeah. I know. It's a short chapter. I just didn't have anything else to add to it. Maybe because I was getting lazy, maybe. But I promise you all that the next chapter will have more to it. Maybe. **

**Anyway, Battlefront was able to remember everything now. Hinata and Yui remembered everything. Yes! They remember everything. But what else do they still need to do? Maybe something with Miku?**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


End file.
